Rocking Rocklympus
by Superkamiguru100
Summary: Grojband had the chance of the lifetime. But while they are going to go for the most important gig of there life. Enter a teen god of rock from the legendary rocklympus! What will happen? Will Grojband be able to handle this? Contains Corney and whatever pairing I want to throw in.
1. Enter a Rock god

Hello grojbandians!

I am SKG

And to everyone out there who knows my grojband works, guess what!

I AM BACK. After watching one of the cutest, greatest, awesomest grojband scenes, I felt my corney heart soar, then explode into tiny pieces which were then rebuilt with robot parts to hold my feels!

What this means is, IT IS CANON! You know what I'm talking about! But enough about that, Let's just get to the story. Though this story is gonna have some mad weird stuff, you should feel right at home.

* * *

(On ROcklympus)

A boy that appeared around 15 years old was sitting on the balcony and looking at the stars. He pushed a piece of His short silver hair out of his face. He was bored and longed for adventure. He was sick of his so called life. He has spent his time as long as he could remember writing lyrics for his father. He never got any credit for his work. All the Rocklympians just patted his dad on the back. He was better than his dad, but his old man never let him shine. Of course The boy understood that's how things were and he dealt with it, at least until the servant came in.

"Rockules! There you are! Your father Rozues is furious! You have yet to give a full song to the Rock council." The short dark haired servant excalimed. Rockules turned his attention to the dwarf servant and stared daggers at him with his fierce green eyes!

"Damn it Chordus! I don't want to! I am a freaking Rock god, yet I am still bound to make songs for my father! Tell him that's it! I am his son and not a magic type writer!" Rockules let's exclaimed before he whistled for his ride. In an instant, a storm cloud appeared and the angry Rock deity jumped on.

"Where do you think you are going sire?" Chordus exclaimed curious of his young master's actions.

"I'm going to the surface, I hear that down there, people don't make you do stuff you don't want, plus I need to chill. Also, forget the Rockules, it is so not rock enough. Call me Roxas or Rocklicious." Rockules yelled as he took off in an instant.

His pristine room tore asunder. Chordus gulped nervously. "What is up with that boy? He knows that the Rocklympians are forbidden to go to the surface except in times of Musical crisis. If Rozues hears about this, I will get Axed for sure." Chordus thought nervously. Chordus sighed to himself. I mean, what kind of trouble could the young master possibly stir up?

* * *

(Meanwhile in peaceville)

Laney, kin and Kon were bored out of their minds. They were sitting around in there band hang out (aka Corey's garage) Laney was sitting on the couch, strumming her base, making sure it sounded right. Kin was busy finishing a new experiment. He muttered Something about edible Lasers not tasting like lemon and continue working. Kon was looking through the sofa cushions, looking for something to eat. All was completely normal, until corey burst through the garage door.

"Guess who has two thumbs and just got us one of our best gigs ever?" Corey announced proudly.

"Is it a mutant skunk made of nacho cheese?" Kon asked curiously. Laney slapped her face at the remark.

"No, but that would be sick. I got us a gig at the sickest knew club in town, Club super awesome teen mega party club!" Corey exclaimed before he took a deep breathe. Twins stopped what they were doing and ran up to corey.

"You mean the club that is so cool it has club in its name twice?" Kin asked as his glasses gleamed.

"The very one! And that is where we are going to make it big!" Corey said as he raised his hands in joy.

"That's really cool, so what song are we gonna perform?" Laney said slightly pumped.

"I was thinking one we haven't thought of. It has always worked for us before." Corey said in his usual laid back tone.

Laney sighed, "Let me guess, Trina is going to be there and we are going to go through some convoluted plan in order to get lyrics. Most likely involving Nick Malory, right?"

"You know it!" Corey said as he warped his arm around laney, causing the red head to have cute hearts pop around her that everyone was oblivious to. "Just wait lanes, Grojband will blow the roof off the place and become number one in peaceville!" Corey said as he motioned to the outside of the garage.

"Alright, let's do it." Laney said with a blush that the blue haired guitarist didn't catch.

(Change in perspective transition)

* * *

Roxas POV:

I can't believe how awesome this place is. I got rid of my stupid toga and got a wicked black t shirt with a skull that glows in the dark, as well as some black pants that I believe are made of leather. I also morphed my storm cloud into a motercycle, (apparently people don't like it when you fly on clouds).

As I was ridding through town I came across a building that read 'Club super awesome teen mega party club' The place gave me a rocking vibe, so I decided that it was worth checking out.

* * *

Laney's POV:

"GrrrrrerrrrrAaaaaaah" Trina exclaimed furiously as she went into freak out diary mode immediately after yelling.

"Wow, who would of though a glass of water, a rubber tire, a hair tie and a tomato would be able to cause Trina to go diary?" Kon asked his brother as Corey grabbed the angst filled book and converted Trina's angst into lyrics.

"I think we are getting way to good at this, this plan was pretty tame and not very crazy." Kin said with slight disappointment.

"That doesn't matter, because I have got the lyrics and we are ready to rock!" Corey exclaimed to his band excitedly.

We all grabbed our instruments and were about to go on stage until Corey grabbed my shoulder. "Hey lanes, can I talk to you for a second?" Corey asked me in a whisper. I was indeed curious of Corey's actions so I nodded.

He quickly showed me the lyrics to the freshly written song he just created from Trina's angst. "I need you to lead sing this one." Corey said quickly.

"Me? Why?" I asked nervously. I only sang once at that girl fest that turned out to be a total sham. I was near done with being a lead singer.

"Just trust me lanes, this song needs to be sung by a girl. Plus your voice rocks, trust me on this, you will blow the roof off this place." Corey said as he grabbed my hands. "Will you do it?" Corey said with his cute puppy dog eyes, oh how I loved his eyes. I swear that this crush is gonna get me killed one of these days, but I just can't say no to him when he is like this.

"Alright, I will do my best." I say with a small smile. I already know this will be...

Corey suddenly pulls me in for a hug. "Thanks lanes!" He said before he released his hug, he quickly grabbed his guitar and went on to the stage.

... Totally worth it. I picked up my stuff and mesmerized the lyrics, I just hope the rock gods are smiling down on me today. Little did I know, that on that night, one of them was present.

* * *

(Cliffhangers make suspense)

Oh how will the performance go? What will happen with the rock god in the building? Please review and tell me what you think. I love reading reviews tell me if this is a keep writing or stop in your tracks.

Thanks for coming out everyone SKG out.


	2. A girl can Rock

Hello grojbandians

It's SKG

Here with an update!

Also, note the song was written by me, so pardon it's horridness, if you can power through it, you might find a decent story.

Also any relation to any likeness of a similar song that I have not heard of is unintentional.

Enjoy

* * *

Roxas POV:

I managed to get inside, I had to admit, the club was pretty awesome. Rocklympus had a lot of the stuff in here but, not with this much spirit. Here, music seemed fun. I decided to go get a drink. I quickly approach the soda bar.

"One Nector of the gods my good sir!" I announced. The bartender gave me a weird look, then shrugged. He muttered something about a role player and passed me a glass mug full of a dark liquid.

I took a sip and gasped. I didn't know what this was but it was by far the most delicious drink I have ever had grace my lips. I quickly chug the drink and leave the mug empty.

"I like this." I say to the bartender. I then slam the glass on the ground and it shatters, (god custom) "Another!"

The bartender then ran to the other side of the bar and ignored me. I was frustrated at his attitude. If he knew who I was, that mortal would be licking the bottom of my boots.

"Nick enjoyed your enthusiasm over the drink. Nick Malory also has a similar passion for root beer." A brown haired 17 year old man said to me. I must say he was blessed by Rophrodite that is certain. He was indeed handsome, he must have the ladies swoon over him.

"Thank you I suppose. My name is Rockules but i prefer to be called Roxas. So what is this wonder ous place?" I asked Nick as politely as I could.

"This my friend, is a club. It so happens that Nick's good buddy Corey and his band will be playing soon. Nick suggests Roxas takes a listen and enjoys the performance." Nick said in a calm and cool voice. This guy knew what was up,

"Very well, Roxas will do just that?" I said as I imitated his mannorism. It must be a lingo here.

"Nick must ask why Roxas is talking in the third person?" Nick asked curious.

"But you were just... Forget it." I say, I am guessing he is either a little out there or just a jerk. I was about to say something until a man wearing glasses came on stage and started speaking.

"Ladies and gentleman, tonight's entertainment will be none other than grojband!" The man said as he moved off stage. I looked to see a band of four music players. One was a drummer, a hefty guy that looks like he could eat a couple of burgers. Next to him was a scrawny kid with glasses but had similar hair color like the drummer, he was the keyboard player. To the other side of the drummer was a blue haired guitarist, he looked psyched, I think he might be the singer as well but the weird thing was that he wasn't in the center. But what caught my eye next was definitely far more interesting. A red head girl with a bass was standing in the center stage. I could feel in my rocking heart that this was gonna be drummer counted off

"1. 2. 3. 4!"

They were pretty good, but what got me was the voice of the bassist.

_Oh Where do I start _

_Be still my beating heart _

_It happened so fast _

_I gotta have this moment last. _

_Why was he so slick_

_He escaped so quick _

_What was I to do _

_What was I to do _

_couldn't keep him in sight _

_And so I lost my light _

_What was I to do _

_What was I to do-oo_

The girl's singing was incredible, the way she sung was so moving. It had been so long since I have been moved by music. The passion, her voice, I could feel my heart tremble.

_ I didn't have a clue _

_All because of you _

_What was I to do_

_ what was I to do_

_ I was used as a tool _

_I been played for a fool _

_because you were so cool _

_But even now I still like you _

_I know these feelings are true _

_What am I to do _

_What am I to do-oo-oo! _

The female singer stopped and the club was cheering. The blue guitarist then took the Stage.

"You guys have been totally awesome. Thank you and good night!" The guitarist said with a smile. As the band exited the stage, my eyes followed the red head. It was weird, I hated to see her go but loved to watch her walk away. Nick then turned and spoke to me.

"Nick believes you enjoyed the band performance."

"You would be right nick. But I do have a question." I say my eyes still looking at the door the band exited.

"Nick will answer the question as well as Nick can."

"Tell me who that girl is?

* * *

Corey's POV:

"We rocked that performance!" I exclaim with joy.

"I guess it went pretty well." Laney said as she smiled slightly.

I pull Laney in for a quick hug.

"You rocked that song!" I say as I release her from the hug. For a second our eyes meet and I couldn't help but smile. Until Kin interrupted.

"We totally thrashed that gig! I can't wait to get our pay check, I can finally afford to buy the equipment I need to make instant frozen fire!" Kin said with glee.

"Why frozen fire?" Laney asked confused.

"So we can keep warm while keeping cool." Kon and kin yelled simultaneously.

The lights suddenly went dimmer and began speaking up.

"I guess sometimes we want to be the hot one under the spotlight. Sometimes we just want to stay cool even if it means we are frozen and unable to move no matter how much we struggle. Then we can only hope for a sweater." I say in a calm and slightly random monologue. The lights turn back to normal.

"That was kind of profound yet out of place." Laney said a bit confused.

"Meh, I guess they all can't be winners. Let's go get our pay check." I say as I start running to the office door.

Little did I know what we would encounter at the end of the hall.

* * *

Cliffhanger! It seems that our rock deity has taken an interest in Grojband. What drama will ensue? Find out by staying tuned

Reviews = faster updates

Tell me what you think. Thanks for coming out everyone.


	3. A chance of a lifetime

What is up my grojfans

It is I SKG

Here to deliver an update

Please tell what you think, should i continue writing? tell me after you read this chapter.

* * *

Laney's Pov:

As we hurried to the office, we hit an unexpected roadblock, Trina.

"Where do you dweebs think you are going?!" Trina yelled clearly angry. Turns out she wasn't as wiped from her freak-out as she was normally. But fortunately for us, I was not in the mood for this,

"Well, we are going to go get paid, so step aside." I say as I got up in Corey's sister's face. The rest of the band watched as I was ready to move her aside, if she wasn't going to move. Trina simply glared at me, while I returned the glare with a meaner one. It was obvious that we were both waiting for the other to make the first move. Trina was going to back down; because there was no way I was going to let her stop our first major pay as a band. Fortunately for her, a tall brown haired man in his mid twenties came out of an office door, he was wearing a classy suit but wasn't wearing a tie, he was also wearing sunglasses despite the fact it was night time, this guy was of course the Club owner, Solomon K Guruson, (Author'S Note: shameless self insertion cameo, also not my real name obviously.) saw us and broke the tension.

"Well if it isn't my little money makers, I am so glad I happened to run into you. If you four could please step into my office, I would be happy to give out your pay." Mr. Guruson said as he motioned to his office, Kin and Kon high-fived while I stuck my tongue out at Trina, who was positively fuming at my action. As we all walked into his office, Corey stopped to say something to his sister.

"By the way Sis, I thought I say Nick Chatting some blonde haired dame when I was on stage." Corey said smiling evilly as he closed the door. I didn't see what she did, but I would bet my bass that she ran into the club looking for some silver haired chick that didn't exist.

"I don't remember seeing a blonde chick talking to Nick." Kon whispered to Kin who simply shrugged. Sometimes they took Corey too literally.

The four of us stood in his office; it was a pretty cool office. Instead of a desk lamp, he had a red lava lamp on one side of his desk and a blue one on the other side. He had shelves of records and his desk was riddled in papers. As he quickly pulled an envelope from his desk he passed the envelope to me.

"I believe this should be a decent payment." The Brown haired manager said with a smile.

As I opened the envelope and looked at the check, I had to bite my tongue from screaming for joy. 1000 BUCKS! I showed the check to the guys. Corey had a grin from ear to ear, Kon was jumping for joy. Kin looked incredulously at the check.

"I think this might be the wrong check, you are giving us 1000 bucks!" Kin said rather confused.

The manager smiled, "Well I'm not just giving you that, I also have a proposition."

Corey looked at the man with interest, while it wasn't Corey's thing to stay with a gig when he got one, usually going into a monologue on why he wasn't going to stay on that gig.

"A good buddy of mine happens to be a manager of a little band called, Anarchy Storm and the band just so happens to be in town for a performance two weeks from now. How would you like to be the opening act? If you play half as good as you did today, I can guarantee you will get signed and are the next big thing." Mr. Guruson said with a smile.

Kon fainted right on top of kin, knocking each other out cold. I could feel the excitement building, I wanted to scream and shout for joy! Corey grabbed my hand and was squeezing it as hard as he could, and he was probably trying to keep calm, I definitely didn't mind. This had to be a dream, I bet the next thing that will happen is that Corey will suddenly obtain a unicorn and propose, after ten seconds I gave up on that thought and went back to realizing that this was real. This was the opportunity of a lifetime! Who would think that such an opportunity would fall into our lap?

"Mr. Guruson, Tell your buddy we will be there!" Corey exclaimed with as smile.

"I'm Glad to hear that, also just call me Sol, that's what my buddies call me. makes me sound old." Sol said as he extended his hand for a handshake.

"You got it Sol," Corey said as he met him half way and shook his hand firmly.

"Excellent, here is my card. I will give you the details next week, prepare a fresh new beat while you are at it, nobody likes a one trick pony and I would like to think my talent spotting isn't stale. If you have any questions just give me a ring." Sol said as he pulled out his business card and handed.

"Thank you so much Sol. We will definitely not let you down." I say, able to actually speak. Corey and I grab Kin and Kon and Drag them out of the office. As we walked out of the office, we went outside and laid Kon and Kin on one of the bus stop benches outside, (we could carry Kin, but Kon was not going to be easy to lift and we needed a ride home.)

"Can you believe it Lanes? The ultimate opportunity, Grojband will skyrocket to stardom!" Corey said as he sat down on the other bench.

"I know! Who would have thought this could happen!? After all this time, we are finally going to make it big!" I said as I sat next to Corey.

Corey looked at me and smiled. He then lounged back and looked at the night sky.

* * *

Corey's POV:

As I reclined back, I let the whole night's experience sink in. I couldn't believe that my dream was so close, we had two weeks until then.

"Hey Core, do you think things will change when we get famous? Like what if the manager doesn't like a part of the band…." Laney said slightly worried.

I get up and shush her.

"If the manager doesn't like a part of our band, then he could either suck it up or lose us all. I couldn't imagine being famous without you." I say without thinking. (This happens more often than I would like to admit.) Laney started to look at me with confusion. Fortunately I remedy the situation.

"…Or Kin and Kon." I say saving myself, I think I might be slipping a bit, why did I almost forget to add Kin and Kon? Probably just because of nerves.

"Oh… Yeah totally." Laney said slightly gloomy.

It is kind of weird, she almost looked sadden by my add-on comment. Meh, it's probably just my mind messing with me. Kind of like how my heart likes to mess with me by beating a little bit faster, which has become a bit more common recently, since what happened last New Year's.

"So… Do you think the twins will wake up any time soon?" I ask, changing the subject.

"I would give them a few minutes, hey have you noticed that even their breathing is synchronized?" Laney said with a slight laugh.

"Really?"

"Yeah, listen." Laney said as she became quiet to listen to the two brothers' snore.

"That is awesome." I say as I laugh.

I look at Lanes who is laughing also, but stopped as soon as she shivered.

"You cold?" I asked concerned,

"A bit, but I will be fine as soon as the bus comes…" Lanes reassured.

I wrap my arm around her and pull her close before she could finish.

"You warmer now?" I asked nicely with a bit of a smile.

"Yeah." Laney said as she smiled back at me.

* * *

Roxas POV:

" So her name is Laney." I say as I processed all that Nick had just told me about Laney and Grojband. Nick then left saying he had to go home, A horde of females carried him out of the building, That is class if I have ever seen it. It wasn't a lot of information, but expecting him to know a lot would be pushing it. I was indeed interested in this Laney. She seemed to make Music interesting again. Even hearing her name excites my heart. I have never felt this way before. I don't know what I would call this feeling, and quite frankly I didn't care. All I know is, I wanted to keep this feeling. I would find her again, that was a given. What I will do after that, I have no idea, but hey, that's the beauty of freedom.

* * *

Cliffhanger!

How did you like this rocking chapter?

What will happen Next?

Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter? I love to have your input.

And remember

More Review= More Updates

Thanks for coming out everyone.


	4. Just can't find the words

Hello my fellow grojbandians  
It is your favorite author (maybe?)

SKG

sorry this is late by the way

my basement started to flood so, that's a thing.  
And I am here to drop a new update on you.

* * *

(The next morning)  
Corey's POV:

I woke up bright and early, I had a lot to do. Two weeks until the biggest gig of our lives, we needed to be ready.

I texted the guys to hurry over, I wanted to practice.

(A gig that's really important transition)

Everyone had assembled. So I began to speak.  
"Alright guy, As you all know, we have the biggest gig of our lives in two weeks. If we want to be ready, we are going to have to be rocking harder than any rocker has ever rocked!" I say with confidence.

Everyone was smiling and looked determined. I knew if we really worked hard, we could rock this gig and reach stardom.

"Alright guys, let's get started." I exclaimed as we all rushed to our instruments and began playing.

After 9 solid hours of rocking!, (not including a lunch break of grilled cheese)

"I don't think I can drum anymore." Kon said as he tried to raise his arm but falls to his side.

"Yeah, I agree with Kon, I think we need a break." Laney said as she put down her bass.

I sighed, they were right, I couldn't strum my guitar for at least a few hours.  
"Good practice guys! I guess we should stop today, I mean we still have plenty of time. Why don't you all grab some snacks, I will clean up." I say as I put my guitar down.

The Kin and Kon happily run into the kitchen. Laney gives a quick stretch and follows the twins inside.

I turn of the amps and put the instruments away. After I quickly looked around to make sure the band wasn't there. I go to my secret compartment that I had made in the stage with no one's knowledge. Inside the compartment was my lyric notebook. This notebook wasn't like my failed attempts at making lyrics. This notebook was filled with songs I made over the years. They were not horrible like my other songs I come up with on the fly. All the songs I wrote in here were just Meh, well except for one song, but that one isn't finished yet and no one needs to know about it. These lyrics would never be able to hold a candle to the gold I can make using Trina's diary.

This book was my secret project, Laney always said that we couldn't be using Trina's diary forever. She was right, I keep trying to play that fact off like it was no big deal and go about whatever fad I want try that day, but in truth, it had always bothered me being dependent on my sister. I wanted to be independent and able to write my own lyrics. I know that I can do it, but I just can't get the emotional juice needed to bring the lyrics to life.

I need some juice, something that can cause a burst of inspiration but what? What could possibly cause me to reach that emotional intensity to get a Trina level freak out? I racked my brain as I tried to write down lyrics, but just as you would expect, the page remained blank.

I suddenly heard someone coming into the garage. I quickly stashed the book between the sofa cushions.

* * *

Laney's POV:  
"Core? Kin and Kon are making pizza, what toppings do you want." I asked as I saw corey sitting on the couch.

"Oh hey lanes, Toppings... Um pepperoni and olives." Corey said nervously.

Why the heck is corey so nervous? There must be something up.

I start to head over to him to see if he was okay.

"Corey are you okay?" I asked slightly worried by his weird actions.

"Me? I'm fine. I guess I'm just a bit out of it from that Jam session. My head is still in rock mode." He said with a light laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

I smile a bit, and sit next to him. Corey's face turns to a nervous smile. I know something is up.

"okay Core, what is up with you? You are acting all edgy after I came over here. And..." I say as I suddenly notice that the sofa seems kinda lumpy. "What is up with This couch? I think I might be sitting on something."

I go to reach for the sofa cushions and my hand gets caught by Corey.

"You're just imagining things! Why don't we go see how the pizza is doing?" Corey said as he got up from the couch and tried to lead me into the kitchen by my hand. I would figure out what was his deal. As much as I wanted to follow him, I got out of his grip and ran to the couch cushion and pulled it off before he could stop me. It was a red notebook.

i picked up the book and opened the cover. Corey quickly snatched the book from my hand.

"Don't read that!" Corey exclaimed.

i only got a little peek inside of the notebook, but I knew right away, that book was filled with lyrics.

"Core, are those song Lyrics?" I asked already knowing the answer.

Corey sighed,

"yeah, but they aren't any good." Corey said sadly.

"Mind if I take a look?" I asked kindly. Corey knew I would see the lyrics one way or another.

"Just 1-6, the rest aren't done yet. And bare with it they are not good." Corey said with a gloomy smile.

I leafed through each page with care. I was honestly impressed, sure the songs were not as great as the one we can get using Trina's diary, it was a definite improvement from his other work.

"Core, these are not bad. Why haven't you shared these with us?" I asked as I handed him the book.

"Because they aren't good either! I have been trying to get better at writing lyrics, but Even if I put months of work into a song it's just meh. If we just used my songs we would be a mediocre band at best. I want us to be the best! So I have been trying to get better for a while. I haven't even written a single song that could hold a candle compared to the diary infused ones. With our Chance at a big break coming on, We can't be reliant on Trina'a diary forever. You said it yourself, Trina can't follow us on tour and neither can Nick. So I have been working on it." Corey said revealing something I have rarely seen in the years I have know corey, Doubt.

I put my finger on his mouth and shushed him.

"But Lanes..."

i shushed him again.

"Why so negative, you will get it soon. I know you will. Tomorrow Corey will handle the lyrics. But today's Corey is gonna go get some pizza okay?" I say with a smile.

i think this a rare occurrence, usually I'm the worrywart.

Corey finally smiled genuinely, Like his happy-go-lucky self that I have a crush on

"You're right, now let's go to the kitchen before Kon eats our pizza." Corey said as he grabbed my hand and lead me into the kitchen. I had a smile all the way there.

(Meanwhile, something completely different.)

* * *

Roxas POV:

As I was riding around town, i realize I should have asked for her address, I think I spent all day riding around town looking for her.

i suddenly took notice of the sounds of a rock song. I quickly rode over to the sound. If I learned anything in my life, it's that Music can take you where you want to go. I found myself stumble upon a garage that appeared to have been converted into a band hangout, I think I hit the right place. I park my bike and slowly approach the garage. Hoping to find who I was looking for.

* * *

Oh the drama and fluff

the next chapter will certainly be interesting

please review and tell me what you think,

reviews= quick updates

thanks for coming out everyone


	5. Care to duel

SKG: What is up Grojfans?!  
It is I, SKG here to...

Roxas: Who are you? (Looks past screen) Who are you even talking to?

SKG: how the hell did you get in here?

Roxas: I was looking for who is in charge, I have had barely any air time! I am a Rocklympian for Rockades sake! I think I should get some more attention.

SKG: Characterwhoisgonnahavenomemoryofwhathappenedhereandgobacktothestorysays what?

Roxas: What (poofs)

SKG: that was close, anyway, without further ado let's rock the next update!

* * *

Roxas' POV:

I was right, it was a GarageBand, but apparently it wasn't Grojband. Though it was an honest mistake. Instead of having one girl in this band, they had 4! One had Blue hair, she was playing the guitar, obviously the frontman of the band. I couldn't help but notice that she looked identical to The guitarist of the band I saw yesterday except without the Y chromosome. The same thing with the keyboard player, same everything except gender. The Drummer had a little bit more variation. She had Blonde hair instead of black. The last girl did look similar to Laney, but she had much shorter hair and was slightly less curvaceous. I had to admit she was pretty though. Since they looked similar to Grojband, maybe they were a band impersonation group. I decided to ask.

So I take a calming breathe and walk into the garage, as soon as I walk in the music stops.

* * *

Carrie's POV:  
A mysterious person walked into our hangout during one of our jam sessions, I am a bit peeved, unless he is a fan.

"Oh, sorry for intruding on your practice." The silver haired guy said apologetically.

I had to say he was a pretty handsome guy. Not exactly my type, but he was attractive. He had bright emerald eyes and was wearing a black t-shirt with a skull similar to the one I wear on my beanie.

The rest of the band shrugged, they didn't mind.  
"It's cool, but who are you and what brings you to the Newman's Hangout?" I asked our uninvited guest.

"Oh, My friends call me Roxas and I was looking for a band by the name of Grojband and..." The silver haired.

That pissed me off, mentioning garbage band in Our hangout, it was Like having ants in a picnic.  
"Grojband? Why are you looking for those losers!?" I exclaim clearly agitated.

Roxas apparently didn't appreciate my honesty.  
"I happened to have heard one of there songs and I wanted to talk to the bass player Laney..." He said tightening his fists, I must have been seeing things because for a second, I thought I saw sparks surrounding his hands.

"Someone's got a crush on a grojband member, such bad taste." Kim said laughing.

Roxas then smirked.  
"Says the mediocre Keyboard player."

Kim looked pissed, Konnie holds her back. I was angry too, no one makes fun of my band.

"Hey! No one messes with my band! And considering you like Garbage band's songs, you obviously don't know about music.

Roxas started laughing.  
"Trust me Girlie, I have more musical expertise in a stand of my hair, then your band has in it's entire body."

I can feel my competitive spirit ready to crush him.

"If you think you can beat me, I challenge you to a guitar battle. If you are so experienced, than it should be easy. If I win, you apologize to my band and become our personal lackey." I challenge.

Larry then runs up to me.  
"Carrie, I don't think that is such a good idea, I am getting a bad feeling from this guy." Larry warns.

"You should listen to your gal pal there, she seems to understand that you can't win!" Roxas mocked!

Larry glared daggers at Roxas,  
"On second thought, rock him into the next millennium, Care." Larry said rather peeved. I give him a thumbs up and he stands back.

"Very well I accept your challenge. If I win you will tell me where Grojband is and I will decide your punishment." Roxas grinned evilly.

I nod at his challenge and get my guitar ready.  
"Do you need an instrument? Because I will be happy to lend you one so I can crush you." I taunted.

Roxas looked at me with a confident smirk and clasped his hands together. As he slowly pulled his hands apart, a ruby guitar appeared and he grasped the beautiful instrument. At the tail end of the guitar was a emerald insignia that showed a musical note with a symbol. I hated to admit how sick it looked and how it came out of nowhere made it look even cooler. But a cool guitar and party tricks won't beat me.

* * *

Kim's POV:

Roxas and Carrie face off, Carrie and him a playing the guitar and trying to out play the other. Carrie is holding her own pretty well, but it was obvious that Roxas had the upper hand. He was pulling off riffs that I haven't even heard of! Carrie was getting nervous, she wasn't ready to back down.

This guy is good! Like, insanely good, him and his guitar, I then looked closely at the guitar. The insignia looked familiar, I gasped at my realization.  
The Symbol of Rocklympus! No wonder he is so good! He is a Rocklympian!

"Guys! Carrie can't win! Her opponent is from Rocklympus!" I exclaimed to Konnie and Larry.

"No way! If that's the case, we have to help!" Larry said worried for Carrie's safety.

"We can't! Rock Lore states that once a Rocklympian is in a challenge, no one can interfere for they will be victim to DEATH METAL!" Konnie explained to Larry.

Larry got up,  
"I don't care, I'm not letting this guy hurt her!" Larry yelled as he picked up his bass.

Konnie and I kept him back. We stopped him just before the final Riff.  
Roxas started playing an insanely Rocking solo which was so righteous, a musical wave came out of his guitar breaking Carrie's guitar and knocked her off her feet.

"No!" Carrie said trying to get up.

"I win! Now do you see how pathetic you are?" Roxas taunted, his body levitating towards her.

"Now here is your punishment!" Roxas said as he turned a small dial on the front of his guitar. He then strummed a random chord and a Beam of Black energy hit Carrie lifting her off the ground and causing the Rocklympian symbol to appear on her right hand in a blood red color.

Carrie screams in pain as the beam hit her. Larry was furious! Larry broke from our hold and ran over to Roxas ready to attack. Roxas merely waved his hand launching him into a wall.

"So that's where they are, perfect." Roxas said as he turns off the dark energy beam. Carrie drops to her knees.

Roxas then floated out of the garage and slammed the door.

Konnie then tried to go after him. She tried opening the garage but she couldn't.

"We are locked in!" Konnie screamed!

Suddenly the whole house started shaking.

* * *

Roxas' POV

"Let's Bring the house down." I said as I turned the dial to the tremor setting. I started wailing on the guitar and the sound waves were causing the house to cave in on itself.

That should take care of them. I look at the night sky to see how late it was. I don't think Grojband would appreciate anyone dropping on them this late. I whistle for my bike and and it appears in front of me. As I Drive away from the Newman's now destroyed lair, I realized I just committed a ton of Rocklympian taboos but the funny thing is, I don't really care. Sweet freedom! If anyone wants to step up and stop me, they are gonna get whooped! Forget the laws, I am my own law maker and rebel. Maybe after this, I will give my Dad a piece of my mind!

* * *

Cliffhanger!  
Well sweet Brosiden!  
That was intense!  
What happened to the Newmans?  
Are they crushed?  
Will Grojband be after meeting this Rebelious Rock god?

Find out by staying tuned.

Review= frequent updates

Thanks for coming out everyone!


	6. Movies and mayhem

Hello everyone  
It is I, SKG  
Here to deliver a delicious update for your reading pleasure.

* * *

Kim's POV:

I felt a bit shaken up. The garage was a mess, but hey, the roof didn't collapse on us so that's a win. I got up from the ground and wipe the dirt off my shirt. I look around to see my sister Konnie standing up. I am glad she is okay. I look around to see Larry getting up from where he was thrown. Aside from a sore back he should be fine. That only left Carrie unaccounted for. Larry then ran over to a pile of junk that once was our stage and started moving the wooden boards. I walked over to see what he was doing. As soon as I got there, Larry stopped digging.

"Larry? Larry, what's wrong?" I asked concerned after seeing his frozen expression.

He was gasping for air, oh crud he was having an asthma attack.

"Konnie, get Larry's Inhaler!" I order my sister as I try to calm Larry down.  
"Deep breathes man!" But my comments weren't helping.

Crap, Carrie can get Larry to calm down in a second when he is freaking out like this.

Konnie quickly finds the inhaler and runs it over to Larry. Larry quickly used it and started to be able to speak.

"Carrie... is under the pile." He said now able to breathe he continued to dig. Konnie and I quickly joined him and what we found was shocking.

Carrie was turned into a statue! Konnie screamed bloody murder. I jumped back in shock. As I examined the statue closer I saw the Rocklympian symbol on her hand.

Larry just looked at the ground and tightened his fist. After a few seconds he finally spoke up.

"Kim, what did that jerk do to Carrie?" Larry asked as if he was trying to hold his emotions in.

"I don't know exactly, but it seems that he turned Carrie into stone! Probably using that weird energy beam of his." I say as rationally as I can.

Larry tightened his fist,  
"Can you reverse it?" Larry asked, his rage starting to show.

"I don't know? This is looks like some strong magic, I'm more of a science gal. I think the only one who can reverse this is that Roxas guy." I say sadly.

Larry's fist was tight enough that his hand was bleeding. His breathing was becoming irregular again, he was about to use his inhaler but stops himself and just chucks the thing.

"That jerk is gonna pay for what he did Carrie! I don't care what it takes." Larry said as he punched the garage door in frustration, leaving a surprisingly large dent.

Konnie finally snapped out of her hysteria.  
"And how do you suppose we do that? The guy is magic and stuff, plus when you went all angry and charged at him he swatted you aside like a bug!" Konnie said surprisingly mean.

"That jerk said that he was looking for grojband, those guys get into crazy shenanigans all the time. Maybe we can think of something if we work together." Larry said taking charge of the situation like Carrie usually does.

"Alright, so how do we get out of here, the collapsed house is blocking all the exits. It's nothing short of a miracle that this place didn't cave in on itself. And if we try forcing out way out, we could have the garage collapse in on itself, crushing us." I pointed out.

Larry looked around the shaken up lair.

"If we can't go through the doors, why not dig ourselves out." Larry said grabbing a shovel.

"I will see if I can build us something that can dig us out, You and Konnie start digging. I don't have much to work with and this might take a while." I say trying to inspire hope.

"Alright then, let's do this, for Carrie!" Larry said putting his hand in, Konnie and I followed suit

* * *

(Digging can be fun)

Meanwhile somewhere else.

Kon's POV:

That was by far, the best chocolate pepperoni, olive, pineapple pizza I had ever tasted. We were all in the kitchen eating the pizza creation Kin and I made while talking and hanging out.

As the band finished up the pizza we looked at the clock to see it was around 10.

"Anyone up for a movie?" My brother suggested as he poured a glass of Montana fog.

"I'm down, what movie?" Corey asked as he took a bite from his second slice.

"We could always watch that knew cherry grapestain movie 'Cherry Dynamite'" I suggested.

"Nah, I heard that the movie bombed." Corey said taking another bite.

"That's a dollar in the pun jar." Laney said as she finished her second slice.

'Pun Jar'

"How about 'Boil Brother'?" Kin suggested

"Nah, to much brother not enough boil." Laney said going for some chips.

"I agree with lanes, how about 'Rock Me Sideways'" Corey said finishing off his slice.

"I'm all for it." Laney said as she takes a sip of her soda.

"Didn't we watch that like 8 times already?" Kin pointed out.

"So what? It's a sick movie!" Laney and Corey said at the same time.

"Wow, that was cool. Do that again!" I say in awe.

"Honestly, what is so great about that movie anyway?" Kin said as he he put his plate in the sink.

"It has adventure, thrills, and awesome rock songs!" Corey exclaimed as he defended his and Laney's favorite movie.

"Not to mention, it has hilarious antics, charm, romance, and a scene where the main character fights a bear while rolling down a volcano to save a kitten!" Laney said backing up Corey in which he complied by giving her a fist bump.

"I see their point. It is a pretty good movie." I say as I grab the bag of chips and finish them off.

"Alright, geez. But next time I'm picking the movie." Kin said taking a gulp of his soda.

I then go back into the garage and quickly set everything up.

(Gonna watch a good movie)

After an awesome three hour movie, the credits start to roll.

"See Kin, it wasn't so bad." I say as I get up from one of the lounge chairs and stretch.

Kin gets up from the floor.  
"I never said it was bad, it's just that we have seen it before. Not to mention Corey and Laney were so insistent on watching the movie, and yet here they are a sleep." Kin said as he motioned to the two sleeping.

Both of them took the couch to watch the movie. Laney was snoozing on top of his shoulder and Corey had his arm around her pulling her close like a pillow. The two were sound asleep.

"Aw... They look so adorbs when they are sleeping like that." I say quietly.

Kin passes me a blanket.  
"Cover them with this, they will get cold if we leave them like that." Kin said with a smile.

I covered the two of them in the blanket. I then had an idea pop into my head. I wanted to take a picture.

So I took the camera we keep near the tv and snap a quick photo of the two.

"Come on Kon, we have to get going. It is practically 1 am." Kin whispered.

"Wait, shouldn't we wake them up?" I asked curiously.

"You really want to wake up Laney?" Kin pointed out.

"Good point, last time I did that, I almost lost my arm." I say remembering that memory two years back.

Kin and I grabbed our stuff and left the two to sleep in peace.

* * *

Well, that happened.  
What will tomorrow bring for grojband?  
Will Carrie become unstatuefied?

Find out by staying tuned

Please review and tell me what you think.

Also if you get the fake product references, you get a cyber cookie.

Thanks for coming out everyone.


	7. Sweet dreams

Hola mi Grojbandians  
Yo soy SKG.

And I am her to deliver a well deserved update.

* * *

General POV:  
(Location: Rocklympus)

A powerful figure sat on a golden throne. He sat on the throne as he strummed on a golden Guitar. For this was the King of Rocklympus. RoZues. He stood a mighty 10 feet tall, (he can alter his height, just like many Rocklympian) and was as ripped as Arnold Schwarzenegger on steroids. But his most intimidating feature was his stone cold sapphire eyes, one look would make normal people cower. Similar to his son, he had silver hair, but his hair was long and flowing, unlike his son's short spiky hair. As he sat on his throne, he waited for Chordus to come back.

While time passes differently on Rocklympus, the powerful Rock deity noticed that some time has passed, and he was growing inpatient.

Thankfully for the servant, he arrived just before the great king lost his temper.

The small servant returned to his king.

"Ah, Chordus! I'm glad you finally arrived. I was starting to get impatient. So, has my son written any new songs?" The king said in a relieved tone, he put down his guitar and focused his attention on his servant.

Chordus gulped nervously, he had to think of something that would not upset the king.

"He... He has not sire..." Chordus said sadly. Rozues rose from his throne angrily.  
"What!?" Rozues yelled angrily. His eyes glowing and lightning forming at his fist.

"... He is out getting inspiration! You know how the young master is. He said when he is done, his next song would blow you away!" Chordus lied in order to save his hide.

Rozues calmed himself.  
"I see... Very well, I suppose it is to be expected. Although, Rockules is usually very good at writing lyrics in short time. But I suppose every song writer goes through this. I had gone through the same thing when I was young. My father always insisted I write lyrics. I of course would write amazing lyrics, but now I have a son to do that for me." Rozues said as he laughed lightly.

"And then you succeeded him as King a bit after that." Chordus said laughing with his king.

"What did he expect? He was a weak god and a subpar musician compared to me. I of course won't have to worry about that. Roxas is such a well behaved kid, I don't think he has ever disobeyed me once in his life! And of course if he did, I would seal him away like I did his other siblings. Here is a piece of advice for you Chordus, whether it is dealing with women or with kids, make sure to show them who is in charge. Just keep them under your thumb." Rozues said laughing and gesturing to his large thumb.

Chordus just nodded.  
"Of course sire. Now, If you excuse me, I must take care of other business. I believe your 'party' will be occurring soon." Chordus said politely, holding his angered tongue.

"Of course Chordus. I will get some servants to take care of that." Rozues said as he picked up his guitar and started strumming.

Chordus left the throne room and closed the door.

Oh how he hated that chauvinistic pig! He absolutely loathed his king, not that he would ever tell him that. He prays for the day that he will be removed from his throne.

The king was a horrid, sadistic, womanizing jerk who needed a good kick in the rear! Chordus prayed the young master never turns into that man.

'Speaking of the young master, I must find him. The king would have my head if I don't find him.' Chordus thought to himself as he walked to the queen's chamber.

Queen Rohera was the polar opposite of the king. Kind, sweet, beautiful, and above all selfless. Chordus greatly loved the queen, but as a servant could never have her. Rohera turned to the servant and smiled.

"Hello, Chordus I am glad you are here." Rohera said as she brushed her beautiful golden hair. Her emerald green eyes were filled with kindness. She was a beauty, there was no doubt about it.

"Lady Rohera, I must speak to you about your son." Chordus whispered quietly.

"Very well, I will listen." She said quietly. She understood that what she was hearing was a secret.

Chordus explained what had occurred a while ago with her son and how he finally snapped and ran off.

"Oh dear, oh dear! This indeed terrible. If my husband hears about this, my child will be sealed away for certain." She said fearing for her child.

"This of course would also mean that you will be turned to stone as well. You are his mother, and I greatly fear for both of you." Chordus said sadly.

Rohera put her hand on Chordus' cheek.

"I greatly appreciate your worry Chordus, but my son must be found. I will distract the king. Will you go find my son?" Rohera asked her servant.

Chordus clasped her hand and kissed it lightly.  
"As you wish my queen." He said as he departed from her chamber, and exited the castle.

He whistled for his stead. A flying white horse with a golden mane, (a gift from the queen).

"Off to surface. We must find the young master!" Chordus commanded his horse as he mounted his stead. The horse neighed and took off. 

* * *

(Flying horse are really sweet)

(That morning in the Groj-layer)

Corey's POV:

I woke up after I felt sunlight shine on my face. As, my eyes adjust to waking up. I realize I'm in my garage. With my head using one of the couch arms as a pillow, I realized the guys must have decided to let me sleep and covered me with a blanket.

Great, I didn't even bother to get up after the movie. As I look to see the large bobby blue blanket on me. I decide to toss it off. As I try to move my arms, they refused to move. They were asleep and they felt heavier then normal. I sighed and kicked the blanket off of my body. It turns out I wasn't the only one on the couch.

Laney was sleeping on top of me, using my shoulder as a pillow! She was pretty cute sleeping peacefully. I shake that thought out of my head and get back to the problem at hand.  
To put it mildly, I felt pretty awkward.

I felt strangely conflicted, I was kinda happy like this. I quickly shake that thought out of my head. How the heck was I gonna get out of this situation? Maybe I should just wake her up. While Laney is usually not a morning person, I am one of the few people that can wake her up, with out the threat of bodily harm. On the other hand, this situation was pretty embarrassing. I am just glad the guys aren't here right now. What would I even say to them?

Suddenly Laney moved upward a bit more, putting her had where mine was. And then she started talking in her sleep.  
"Hey, choconana swirl, my favorite." She murmured in her sleep and started licking my cheek. I actually felt my face go red. She was going to realize that I am not an ice cream cone and I am going to be killed.

She suddenly stopped,  
oh crud, I am dead.

"This is the sweetest thing I have ever tasted." She said in her sleep. She then continued to lick.

This was awes... I mean bad! Very very bad!  
I managed to slowly move my arm free, and tried to reach my phone.

But my sudden movement shook her enough to stop licking. She started to wake up.

At that moment I tried to bolt. My body did it's best to squirm out of the position but it was to late she woke up. I just laid there frozen.

* * *

Laney's POV:

As I woke up, I say up from my original position. I rubbed the sand out of my eyes and looked around and took notice of one crucial detail, I was not in my room. I was in the Groj-layer. As I started to get up, I noticed that the couch as not so cushiony. I look down and see Corey staring at me.

"Morning." He said nervously.  
I jumped from the spot.  
"Corey! What was I... What are you... What..." I exclaimed confused by the situation. My face felt hot.

Corey sat up.  
"I guess we both dozed off when we were watching the movie and Kin and Kon just left us here." He said adjusting his shirt.

This was a pretty well thought out guess. Considering last time kin and Kon woke me up, I nearly broke Kon's arm. I did apologize though.

"Okay... But how long were you awake?" I asked trying to get myself composed. I actually saw him look away in embarrassment, it was really cute.

"Not long..." He said refusing to look me in the eye.

I didn't buy it. He must have been awake for sometime.

"But that doesn't matter, how about we get some breakfast. And since Trina is still snoozing upstairs with Mina. It's just you, me and a ton of pancakes that need making." Corey said acting more like his normal self.

"Yea... Okay." I say shaking the glow I still had on my face. I guess it would be better if we just acted like this didn't happen.

I just hope I didn't do anything while I was out of it. 

* * *

This looks like a nice place to stop.

Well, you got some insight on the life of Rocklympians and some awkward Corney.

Don't worry there will be more plot next time.

Please review and tell me what you guys think.

Thanks for coming out everyone.


	8. Crushes and freak outs

Good day my fellow grojbandians  
You know who it is.  
And I am here to drop off a new update.

So please enjoy.

* * *

General POV:

(Time: around 9am)  
Corey and Laney both proceed to the kitchen in order to create some delicious pancakes.

Corey goes to the fridge and pull out all the ingredients they need in order to make the golden discs of goodness. As the duo created the pancake mix. Corey pulled out the frying pan that he used specifically for the pancakes. (Author's note: because if you don't have a frying pan just for pancakes, they are just never as good.)

As Corey started on the first pancake he looked to lanes and asked.  
"So what type of pancakes, are you in the mood for lanes?"

"Hmmm... I am thinking choconana, (chocolate and banana)" laney says with a smile.

While an innocent request, the blue haired boy flashbacked to moments before and turned red in the face.

"I need to go to the watch the pan." Corey said as he ran out of the kitchen, leaving the confused red head to handle the pancakes.

* * *

Corey's POV:  
I sprinted to the bathroom and ran cold water on his face.  
'Darn it, why did she have to say that?' I thought as I tried to wipe the embarrassed blush on his face but to no avail.

'I just need to keep calm, just forget the fact that you were licked by your best friend like an ice cream cone. Just forget about the awkward situation that you liked' I murmured to myself.

Hold the nachos, did I say I liked the situation? Oh crud I did! Okay, just calm down, just have to go back and make pancakes. It's not like I could obsess over a simple misunderstanding.

I mentally (and physically) slap myself. I think I'm good.

I walk out of the bathroom and force myself to act normal.

* * *

Laney's POV:

"You alright core?" I ask him as he walks into the room. I plop a freshly made pancake on the stack I made.

"I'm good, I guess I'm just hungry." Corey Said as he took a plate, took a pancake and poured maple syrup onto the pancake.

"We should get Kin and Kon over here to, we should continue practicing." I said serving herself a pancake.

"True, and maybe I can get cracking on some lyrics." Corey said passing me the maple syrup.

As I poured the maple syrup on my pancake, I noticed Corey pull out his lyric notebook from yesterday and tried writing as he munched on pancakes.

I was actually really impressed with how mature Corey was acting. It seemed that he was really listening to me. But I am starting to worry that maybe he was getting nervous.

"Cool, I will text them right now." I say as I send them a quick message.

Not even a minute later they appeared.

"We heard that there would be pancakes." Kon said with his eyes shining.

I gesture to the pile and the twins help themselves.

"CAN'T you dorks keep it down I need my beauty sleep!" We heard Trina yell from upstairs.

"Ah cram it, not even 1000 years of sleep would change that ugly mug!" I yell back.

The guys cracked up at my remark. Kon coughed up a bit of food from laughing so hard.  
"Solid burn Lanes!" Corey said as he gulped down a pancake

Trina ran downstairs, with Mina trying to hold her back.

"You take that back you red headed monkey!" Trina exclaimed as Mina was trying to hold her BFF back.

"Trina, calm down. She wasn't serious." Mina said as she tried to calm Trina down.

But I was in no mood for Trina's attitude.

"Why don't you make me you Pink haired dunce." I taunted.

Trina looked so angry that she might go diary right now.

"At least I'm not mistaken for a guy! What kind of guy would be interested in a Man-hands like you!? You little ..." Trina said with a scowl.

"I think they get the point Trina. Why don't we go out for some breakfast?" Mina said interrupting her friend and leading her out of the room.

"Are you alright Laney?" Kin asked as he put his fork down.

I shook it off. It hurt, but I have been called worse.  
"I'm fine, Trina has never been good with insults." I say as I finish off my pancakes.

Suddenly, I saw Corey had a mischievous grin appear on his face.

"Hey guys, I think I just got an idea." Corey said as he went for a second pancake.

"What is the idea corey?" Kin said as his curiosity consumed him.

Corey's smile grew.

"Let me guess, it involves a crazy plan that just might work." I say in my usual tone.

"Exactly Lanes! And the best part is, We might even be able to milk a few songs out of this one." Corey said as he closed his notebook.

Kin and Kon rubbed there hands evilly. They ran into the Garage to prepare for the plan that Corey would reveal.

"But Core..." I try to say before being shushed.

"Don't worry Lanes, I will make my own lyrics soon, but I still have two weeks, we might as well milk the diary for all it's worth, before we head off into stardom. Come on, it will be fun." Corey said as I grabbed my hand and led me into the garage.

I sighed, but smiled a bit. I guess these moments can't last forever, might as well enjoy them now.

* * *

Roxas: POV:  
(Time 11:00am)

I had gathered everything I needed.  
Flowers, styled hair, my guitar, sick style, and confidence. I was ready to talk to that bassist. According to that info I obtained from that blue haired chick. Laney should hang out at this garage.

As I got off my bike, I took a deep breathe and opened the garage.

The place was empty. I was a little peeved. It seems that they left in a hurry. I wonder where they went?

Suddenly, I heard a loud neigh from the sky. Oh great, it's Chordus!

Chordus and his stead land gracefully on the ground and he glares at me. Chordus started ranting at me.

"Young master! There you are! Do you know how much trouble you could be in? But thankfully, I found you. So let us go home and you can..."

"Not yet." I say interrupting his rant.

"Pardon?" Chordus ask confused.

"I said I'm not going back yet. I have something I need to take care of. Dad can choke on a railroad spike, for all I care." I say trying to stay showing my disgust. I finally have my freedom, and like hell I'd give it back now.

Chordus sighed in disappointment.  
"What happened to you Rockules? You used to be such a nice kid, now you're acting just like..." Chordus said before stoping himself.

This infuriated me.  
"Who the Rock am I acting like?!" I yelled at Chordus as I felt my fists spark.

"Like Rozues." Chordus said with sadness in his eyes.

I felt my anger drop for a second.  
He was right, I had been acting like my dad. It pissed me off. I don't want to become like my dad. I felt my anger simmer down. I was so consumed with greed, I let my rebellion turn me into the very thing I wanted to rebel against. My dad.

"I'm sorry Chordus, I just.,. I saw this girl... And I just really wanted to meet her. She reminded me of how great music could be... I guess I will go ..." I say as my shoulders slump.

Chordus' tone changed.

"It is alright young master. I'll tell you what, let's go find this girl of yours. Maybe you could sweep her off her feet." Chordus said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Really?" I say in disbelief.

"Yes, but only for today! Tomorrow we head back to Rocklympus." Chordus said resigningly.

I pull him in for a hug.  
"You truly are awesome Chordus. But sadly, I don't know where she is. According to what I have heard, this garage here was a hangout of hers and she is not her.

Chordus smiled a bit. He climbed back on to his horse. The horse quickly went inside the garage and sniffed around and then came back out.

"Fret not young master, for you are speaking to the man who has the greatest tracking Pegasus in all of Rocklympus. Follow me!" Chordus said with a smile. Chordus and I quickly took to the skies.

It was obvious that we would find her soon enough. That alone brought a smile to my face.

* * *

Alright, I admit this is probably the worst chapter I have written so far.

But I swear it gets better! You just have to be patient.

Please review and tell me what you think.

I'm SKG

Thanks for coming out everyone.


	9. Houses and lipgloss

Hey guys  
It's SKG  
Here to drop a another chapter on you. I know what you are thinking  
Two chapters in one day?!  
I know, I just love you guys.

So enjoy.

* * *

Chordus POV:

As the young master and I took to the skies, I allowed my stead to locate this girl the young master was hung up on. It left me curious as to what girl could have swayed the young master's heart. On Rocklympus, the land is crawling with the most beautiful entities to ever to have come in to existence. As the heir to the Rocklympus throne, he could have a pick of any woman he wanted. Yet, the young master hasn't shone a lick of interest in any of those girls. This Bassist must be something.

"So Rockules, tell me about this girl." I asked as rode my stead with him keeping up by his moterbike that he made fly.

Rockules smiled shyly.  
"Well... Her name is Laney. She is a talented bassist, she has short, red hair, Beautiful eyes, and her voice just shook my very soul. Her passion for music was... Nothing short of spectacular. When she was singing in that club, I felt my heart beat on every note she sang. It was incredible." Rockules said as he sighed happily.

My word, the young master has fallen for this girl. While I sympathize with the young master on having your heart set on someone.

"I bet she is young master, I bet she is." I say with a smile.

"Though Chordus, I must say I'm nervous." Rockules admitted shyly.

"Trust me Rockules, a handsome, dashing, kind, sensible young man like yourself will win that girl over easily. You're your mother's son afterall." I say with an encouraging smile.

"Ye..yeah." Rockules said half-heartedly, if I didn't know any better, I would think he did something horrible. But that is unlikely, Rockules wouldn't hurt a fly... Right?

I found myself doubting a bit, but I kept quiet. While I look at Rockules like a son, (Someone has to, since his father is well... A jerk) I am still just a servant.

* * *

Corey's POV:

"Okay guys, Trina is in sight. What is the plan corey?" Kon asked as he looked through the bushes that we were using as cover.

"Alright guys, I have decided to call this, Opperation totally make Trina freak out on every emotional level so we can make a ton of different songs and not have to worry about lyrics when we become famous." I say in one large breathe.

"How is that even possible? Isn't Trina usually spent after a single freak out?" Laney asked.

"Not quite Laney, as of resent attempts, it seems that Trina is not as wiped as she usually is after a 'going diary' she has built a tolerance in a way. So it should be possible to make her freak out more than once per day." Kin explained.

"Exactly, and to be set for a bit, what I'm thinking, we have to have her have, a happy, a sad, an angry, a frustrated, and a love freak out." I say, like I'm making a shopping list.

"Alright, which one should we go for first?" Kon asked curiously, patiently waitingfor me to reveal my intentions.

"Let's go with a sad freak out first." I say with a smirk. Trina was pretty cold to Lanes, I guess I wanted to get payback.

Lanes smiled at that.  
"Alright, any ideas Core?" Laney asked, ready for some payback.

I grab Lanes shoulder And give a sly smile.  
"I might have a crazy plan, that just might work. So come on let's follow them.

* * *

Mina's POV:

As Trina and I walked over to her car, Trina started complaining.

"I can't believe, the store was out of Pinktastic Lip gloss! Today is the worse." Trina complained.

"Don't worry Trina, I'm sure I have a couple stored in my room." I say to calm her down.

In truth, I have about two dozen stored up. I have about a dozen of all of Trina's favorite products stored in my room. Because a good BFF has to be prepared.

"Thank goodness Mins, I don't think I could see Nick Mallory without my lips being 110% kissable." Trina said as we got into her car and drove us to my house.

"So what is your plan to get a date with Nick this time?" I ask my BFF.

"Oh Mins, it is quite simple. Today, Nick Mallory is going to be helping the town by cleaning up the park. When I go over there and help him clean and junk. He will see how totally amazing I am and go out with me!" Trina exclaimed.

As much as I didn't like her plans, especially since I had a bit of a crush on Nick, I went along with it because that is what Good friends do.

As we pulled up to my house, I noticed one crucial detail. It was practically destroyed! There were police and fireman scattered around my house.

My parents were out of town for the weekend, so they were fine. But... Oh no Carrie!

I ran out of the car and ran to the garage. A police officer stopped me.  
"Hold on Little lady, that entire building is mad unstable. If you go in there you could cause the whole building to collapse!" The officer warned.

"But my sister is in there!" I yelled.

Trina walked out the car.  
"Like what is going on?" Trina asked slightly agitated.

I hugged Trina in my sorrow.  
"It is awful Trina! My house collapsed in on itself. There is no way to get in and I'm sure my sister is in there." I said sobbing into her blouse. Trina had a look of sadness on her face.  
I knew she cared.

* * *

Trina's POV:

If Mina can't get into the house... Then I can't get my lip gloss! And if I can't get my lip gloss, Then Nick Mallory will not Totes be in love with me and I won't get to be smooched by his perfect lips! This is horrible! How can I be able to impress Nick Mallory now! In my sadness I felt weird all of a sudden.

* * *

Corey's POV:

We finally caught up to Trina.  
As we were about to get closer, I felt something hit me on the back of my head.

"Ow, what was that?" I asked as I turned around. Laney had caught the pink object. It was Trina's diary!  
I quickly open the book and notice the fresh entry.

"Hey, we got our sad song lyrics." I say happy. Honestly, we are getting so good at causing Trina freak outs, we don't even need to be there to do it.

"Um Core, you might want to have a look at this." Laney said pointing behind me. What we saw was the ruin of Carrie's house.

* * *

Oh dear, rising action only to be interrupted by a cliffhanger!

What will happen next?  
Will the house collapse?  
What will happen with the young Rock god?

Stay tuned

Please review and tell me what you think

Reviews= Frequent updates.

Thanks for coming out everyone.


	10. Why I shouldn't watch TV while writing

Good day guys  
It is I, SKG  
Here to drop a cool update on you guy.

Lets just hope you like Surf n turf!

But enough thinly veiled foreshadowing! Enjoy.

* * *

General POV:

The band hurried over to the scene. We find several officers and fireman around the house, trying to find a way in.

"Woah, that does not look good at all." Kon said the understatement of the century.

The house looked like an earthquake and a tornado had hit the place. A earthnado? a tornquake? Either way, it was messed all the way up. The only place still standing was the garage. Thoughts of worry, filled the minds of the band members. While they did not exactly like the Newmans, you could even say they despised eachother. But they had respect for them, even they didn't deserve this to happen to them. That was something each of the band mates knew for certain.

"Do... Do you think they are okay?" Laney asked with her eyes full of worry.

"What? Of course they are! They are Newmans, our anti-us. We handles fighting sewer monsters and city destroying floods. I think they should be fine." Corey said trying to be optimistic. Corey pulled her in for a side hug to calm the worried red head.

"What do you think caused this? An earthquake? A tornado?" Kon said looking at the wreckage That was covered with cops and fireman trying to figure out what to do about it.

Kin looked at the wreckage,  
"That can't be it, if it was either of those a disasters it would have impacted the whole neighborhood. All the damage is on this house specifically. Something or someone must have caused this."

We all looked at Kin confused.  
"What do you mean by someone? Are you saying that this was done on purpose?" Kon asked.

"The odds are too astronomical to be random." Kin called out.  
"It had to be something powerful."

"Like a giant Lobster wielding a giant guitar?" Kon said almost randomly while still looking in the direction of the destroyed house.

"Oh come on, there is no way that a giant Lobster destroyed the Newmans lair." Laney said pretty certain.

Corey looked in the direction Kon was facing and sure enough, A 50 foot lobster wielding a guitar was attacking the police troopers. The cops did there best to stop it, even Mayor Mellow's Tank couldn't hurt that Delicious seafood dish.

"Hey Lanes, you might want to have a quick look." Corey say turning laney's head in the direction of the monster.

Suddenly the Gigantic Crustacean turned its attention to the band and managed to snag the Bassist.

"Laney!" The three band mates yelled as there bassist was picked up by the lobster.

"How did I miss that? Where did that even come from!?" Laney said bewildered, more shocked by missing the beast then being captured.

* * *

(on Rocklympus, about five minutes prior)

_Rozues was sitting on his throne. When the royal chef came in._

_"Sure we brought the Rock Lobster you ordered." The chef said as he had a dozen chefs pull in a restrained 50 foot lobster wielding a guitar in its claw._

_Rozues rose in anger.  
"No, No, No! I ordered a 50 foot King of Rock Crab! Lyricles is allergic to guitar wielding Lobsters! Send it away!" Rozues ordered._

_"Where should we send it sire?" The Head chef asked his king._

_Rozues sighed.  
" Fine! I will Send it away!" Rozues said as he zapped the lobster, causing it to vanish only leaving its restraints._

_The chefs looked at the restraints perplexed._

_"Um, sire? Where did you send the lobster?" The chef asked nervously, afraid to anger the king more._

_"To the same place I sent that stupid flute, and weird swamp creature. Not like I care where it is, it is off Rocklympus and is no longer my concern. Now go get me a King of Rock crab, or I will mount your heads on my record table!" Rozues barked angrily. The chefs left at break neck speeds in order to escape his wrath._

(Back to the present and to peaceville.)

Chordus and Roxas were searching for a certain red headed bassist. Not only do they find her, but something fishy as well.

* * *

Roxas' POV:

"Darn it, we have been searching for at least an hour! How hard is it to find her?" I yell clearly frustrated.

Suddenly Chordus' stead stops in its tracks.

"I believe buttercup found her." Chordus said stroking her nose.

"Buttercup? Really?" I ask in a teasing tone.

"Says the guy who wanted to be called Roxas." Chordus teased back. I felt the burn of Chordus' acid comeback.

"Whatever, alright let's go get her. Oh there she is... In the claw of a giant Lobster!" I yell as I suddenly see a 50 foot lobster appear and start attacking innocent people, while holding the bassist I was interested in. "Where in Rocklympus did that thing come from!?" Seriously, what are the odds of finding a Rock Lobster in a town called PEACEville?

Chordus looked at me confused, I cleared up my response by pointing to the guitar wielding crustacean.

Chordus the grabbed the bridge of his nose.  
"Oh Great guitar riffs, Rozues." He mummered in anger.

"We have to stop that thing and save her!" I exclaim.

She was in danger! I was ready to go save her! That was the thought that was going through my head.

Chordus grabbed my arm before I dashed in.

"Wait Rockules! Take buttercup!" He commanded.

I looked at him perplexed.  
"Why would I do that?" I asked rather bewildered by his statement.

"The ladies love heroes, and what's more heroic then saving the day while riding a flying horse?" Chordus said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course! Thank you Chordus! You are such a bro!" I say as we switch rides.  
"Onward buttercup!" I command the flying horse.

Hopefully, she can see me crush this crustacean. I mean, if this doesn't get a girls attention, what would?

* * *

Cliffhanger!  
What will happen to laney?  
Will Grojband be able to save her? Will the rock god?

Or will that lobster go Godzilla all over peaceville?

Find out next time.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Thanks for coming out everyone!


	11. Boiled Lobster

Hey guys  
It is SKG,  
If you are all still reading this, thank you.

Trust me when I say, the lobster will be the last thing I throw in that is M,night shamala crazy like that. But honestly, the show pulls that shenanigans all the time so I thought it was alright, but hey what do I know.

But bear with it, I swear the story gets better.

Enjoy.

* * *

Corey's POV:

Oh crud! That giant lobster has got Laney! We have to save her!

"Kin, any ideas how to save Laney and stop that walking seafood platter!?" I asked trying not to panic.

"I... I don't know?! You can't just throw a 50 foot lobster and expect a plan or invention to stop that thing! I'm not a miracle worker!" Kin answered just as freaked.

I had an idea pop into my head.  
"I think I might have a crazy plan that just might work!" I say with a smile.  
"Kin, do you still have your shrink ray from that science fair?"

Kin quickly caught on.  
"Oh yeah, it's in the garage though, I would have to go get it."

"Alright, you and Kon go get the shrink ray, I will try to distract the monster and see if I can save lanes." I explain quickly.

"Right." The twins say before taking off.

I took a deep breathe. Now the big question is, how do I get that lobster's attention?

* * *

Laney's POV:

If someone told me I would end up in the claw of a giant lobster that is terrorizing the city today. The first thing I would ask is if it was Corey related.

But as far as anyone knows, the lobster came out of nowhere. I tried struggling out of its massive claw, but unfortunately for me, it was no use. I had to think of a way out of this.

"Hey Clawzilla!" I heard a yell from a familiar voice. The lobster and I turned our attention to the direction of the voice. It was Corey holding a megaphone.

"Yeah, you! Put down Lanes right now!" He threatened.

I felt a bit relieved, Corey must have a plan.

The lobster then focused all it's energy on Corey, by trying to snip and smash him! Thanks to this I was able to slip quickly out of the crustacean's claw. I made my way up to the lobster's eyes. Thankfully the large monster was so busy trying to his Corey, who was dodging effortlessly, that he didn't notice.

"Missed me! To slow! Can't touch this." Corey taunted.

I made it the the creatures eye. I punched it as hard as I could.  
"Take that!" I yelled on impact.

The creature staggered back at my action causing me to fall.  
I screamed as I fell from the height.  
This fall was just like the one I took when the peaceville dam broke, except that there was no water to break the fall, just concrete!

As I braced for impact, someone caught me.

"I gotcha Lanes." Corey said catching me by having me land on him. "Ow..." He murmured on impact

I quickly got off of him.  
"Core! Are you alright?" I asked very worried I hurt him.

Corey grunted.  
"No worries, I'm good."

That moment of peace was short lived since the Giant lobster had recovered and was ready to use his claws to crush us. There was no way to dodge since Corey was hurt by me landing on him.

But when all seemed lost, a shining bolt of white light hit the lobster moving it back.

* * *

Roxas POV:

Alright, perfect shot. I have my guitar aimed for a second shot.  
Now that Laney is safe, I can completely unload on this thing.

I turn my guitar's dial to Lightning storm. And I belt a killer riff causing dozens of lightning bolts to assault the large creature.

Clearly cooked by my attack, it was time for the Coup de grace.

I had buttercup fly me right above the beast. I jumped of and made my guitar grow massive and squashed the crustacean like a roach. Cooked lobster spread all over peaceville. Everyone that saw cheered. I quickly turned my guitar back to normal size and had buttercup catch me before I fell. As a mighty deity, it wasn't if I could beat this thing, it was a when. So I had complete control of the situation. My only regret is not being able to pull her out of the claw myself, but that I only arrived at the time she got out of the claw.

But appearances aren't important right now, I have to see if she is okay.

I float down to her on buttercup. I quickly dismount and offer my hand.

"Are you alright?" I ask as I stare into her beautiful eyes.

* * *

Corey's POV:

Who the heck is this guy? He was riding a flying horse and took that lobster down like it was nothing.

"I'm fine." Laney said getting up on her own.  
"But my friend needs help. I kinda landed on him."

The silver haired guy's smile faded slightly as he helped me up. He zapped me with a small bolt of pink energy and I felt like new.

"Thanks dude, that lobster would have crushed us if you didn't come by." I say genuinely.

"I Am glad to see you are alright, my friends call me Roxas by the way." He said smiling warmly as his emerald eyes were transfixed on Laney. I was being ignored, it kinda feels like the guy doesn't care if I was hurt.

"Nice to meet you Roxas, I'm Laney, and this is Corey." Laney said as she motioned to me.

"I have heard, you two are in that band, Grojband was it?" Roxas said subtly.

"Yeah, you've heard of us?" Laney asked slightly surprised.

"I saw your performance in that teen club a few days back. I must say your was incredible, and the song lyrics were sick." Roxas complimented.

I may not know a lot about this guy, but I'm pretty sure he is blatantly putting moves on Lanes. Why does this put me in such a bad mood? I will figure that out later, all I know is that I don't want this guy near Lanes.

Laney blushed slightly at the comment.  
"Oh, I wasn't that great, and it was mostly because of Corey's song." Laney said shyly.

"I'm glad someone else is telling her, I told her last time about how incredible she was, but she wouldn't completely believe me." I say laughing lightly as I put my arm around Lanes.

The guy looked a little annoyed at my motion which made it all the more sweet. I think I might push the button more later.  
Suddenly, the three of us heard Kin and Kon coming.

"Guys! We got the shrink... Woah! What happened here?" Kon said referring to the massive amount of cocked Lobster everywhere.

"You just missed it, This guy over here crushed the crustacean with a giant guitar!" I explain as the twins come over to us. While Roxas didn't like showing it, I think he was annoyed that more people were here.

"Dude, that is wicked! I'm Kon and this is my twin Brother, Kin." Kon said as he introduced himself.

"I'm Roxas. Nice to meet you." Roxas said with a smile, which I'm pretty sure was forced.

I don't know why, but this guy gives me a nasty vibe. But, what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

Chordus' POV:

It looks like the rescue yielded good results. I guess for once, Rozues' carelessness actually helped the young master. I know that he sent it here, this poor town has suffered so much because of Rozues using this place as a dumping ground. A couple months ago, I finally located that accursed flute and locked it away for good. (It was in the form of a music box trying to make mount peaceville erupt!). So for once, his actions were actually useful. For now I will leave the young master, he couldn't win a girl over if I was chaperoning him. Oh, the glory of youth. I took my horse back and prepared to go Back to Rocklympus. I have a feeling the motercycle will do him better with that girl now. I will be back for him in a day or two. Hopefully by then, he will get the fun out of his system. I sigh as I command my stead to fly to Roclympus.

* * *

Cliffhanger.  
Crazy plot twist gone from story, check.  
Jealous Corey, check  
Thinly veiled foreshadowing, Check

Alright, please review and tell me what you thought about the chapter?

Reviews =quicker updates  
I do this not just to get reviews, but to judge how much you guys love the story, if I know you are passionate about my writing, it makes me want to write more.

Thanks for coming out everyone


	12. Jealousy and drills

Hey guys,  
SKG here!  
And if you are reading this  
Then that's right, a new chapter (about time, sorry it took so long) is about to be read by you, unless of course you stop reading before this sentence...  
Still here?  
Good!  
Alright let's get back to the story!

* * *

Roxas' POV:

Great... More of them.  
Seriously, I just wanted the bassist but the whole band was here now!

I mentally kick myself for not realizing. As I watch there interactions, I at least know that the twins are nothing to be concerned with. They are exactly what you expect, and based on there actions, I am certain neither of the two were interested in Laney.

The blue haired guitarist on the other hand, worries me greatly. While he does seem similar to that other blue haired guitarist I met, based on the lyrics I heard from that gig they had at the teen club, he must be some sort of grand musician. I'm not that worried though, but I do need to be on my toes around these guys.

"Hey Roxas." The skinny twin (I think his name was Kin, I kinda had my internal monologue while he introduced him and his brother) called to me, snapping me out of my train of thought.

"Yes?" I asked trying to keep my composure.

"Do you mind if I see that guitar for a second?" Kin asked with a suspicious look in his eye.

I really didn't see the big deal in him glancing at my guitar, so I allowed it.

I turned my attention again to Laney, who was fixing her hair, which was clearly ruffled by what had occurred prior.

I was about to say something, until the blue haired guitarist said something that caused all of us to realize the elephant in the room.

"Hey guys, aren't we forgetting something?" Corey asked while trying to figure out what it was.

Laney was the first to realize it.  
"The Newmans!" She exclaimed.  
The band turned their attention to the house, that was partially destroyed. As I looked closely, I realized that I was the one responsible. So like anyone would have done in that situation. I pretended not to know about that, and I hoped no one would ask.

I mentally slapped myself over that action. But thankfully (or in my case not), it seemed that the rescue people were finally able to make it inside.

There was a glasses wearing girl just outside of the house looking very worried. The rescuers came out saying that there was no one in there. Then, in an instant the house collapsed.

The girl didn't really know what to make of it, and quite frankly I wouldn't know what to make of it either. It appeared that the band knew who she was and ran over to her, I followed.

"Mina? What's going on?" Corey asked with genuine concern.

"The fireman said that there was no one in the garage, they did find a hole, but they were not able to check it due to the structure coming down. I am worried that my sister might... Might not..." Mina said just before breaking down crying.

Then appeared a girl with hot pink hair. I don't know who she is, but she has a dark vibe about her, and I don't like it.

"Oh please Mins, that is nothing to be concerned with, besides the fireman said they weren't there, so obviously they aren't under the house." The girl said rather coldly.

Mina seemed to have at least stopped crying,  
"I suppose you are right, Trina. but I'm still worried about them." Mina said still sad.

"Of course I'm right! Now let's go somewhere that's not here!" Trina ordered.

Mina sadly complied but before leavening whispered.  
"Please let me know if you here anything."

Corey nodded as the girl followed Trina back to her car.

"Who was that cold hearted pig?" I asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, that was my sister." Corey sighed.  
I guess I'm not the only one that suffers from bad blood.

"Hey Kin, are you done looking over my guitar? I kinda want it back now." I say politely.

Kin hands over my guitar.  
I take hold of it and make it disappear until I need it again.

The band then looks at me with shock.

"How did you..." Laney started to ask.

"Just a parlor trick my dad showed me." I say trying to play it off.

I made a mental note to stop being so godly.

"There is like a million questions I want to ask." Laney said curious about me. I smile a bit, I think I might have her hooked.

"Well if you are so curious, then why don't we grab something to eat, I would be happy to tell you whatever you want to know." I say as I look at her and smile flirtatiously.

The girl was taken aback, but just as she was about to say something, the guitarist bumped in again.

"That would be great, but we all ate a while ago. Plus, we have band practice to get to, so we will have to reschedule. It was nice meeting you Roxas and thanks for the save." Corey said as he casually grabbed laney's hand and led her away.

* * *

Laney's POV:

I might be reading too much into this, but I have a feeling Corey is jealous. I can feel my heart bursting with excitement at the possibility. But on the outside, I hold my feelings in. As for Roxas, I think he might be into me. I am actually kind of happy someone as good-looking as he is (Personally, I think Corey is cuter but that is a personal preference) might be interested in me. I never had a guy flirt with me at all, mainly because I'm always mistaken for a boy. So It was a nice change.

"Band practice? Is it cool if I watch?" Roxas asked quickly before Corey left.

Corey stopped in his tracks and turned around while letting go of my hand. :(  
"Well... Band practice is for band members only so..." Corey said with a light laugh. I get the feeling he doesn't like this guy.

"I don't mind." Kon said in his usual tone. "He seems like a chill guy."

"I kinda want another close look at his guitar. I feel it to be quite interesting." Kin said with his scientific curiosity beaming through his voice.

"I don't really mind. I mean he did save our lives, what's wrong with letting him watch?" I say calmly.

Corey sighed in defeat.  
"Alright, I guess you can watch. Just don't interrupt."Corey said with an out of ordinary coldness.

Roxas smiled.  
"Awesome."

(Gonna go to band practice)

* * *

(Meanwhile, underneath peaceville)

Larry's POV:

"I can't believe we aren't dead." I say in relief as I fall back into my seat.  
Kim's quick thinking saved us. Kim managed to turn Mrs. Beff's car into a makeshift drilling machine. We were currently looking for a safe place to surface.

"I can't believe you doubted me. Anyway, let's try to find a good place to surface." Kim said as she drove the drill through the earth.

"What can't we just surface anywhere." Konnie asked her sister.

"We can't, because, we might end up causing the ground we surface from to collapse in on itself, killing us and anyone in the area. That's why we need a safe, faultless area to surface." Kim said in her analytical tone.

I sighed, I looked over to Carrie. Ever since that match with that silver haired creep, she has been a statue. We locked her into a seat so she wouldn't move around. Thankfully, she was in a sitting position already so securing her wasn't too hard.

"Don't worry Care, we will get you back to normal, I promise." I whispered to her as I kiss her rock forehead while the twins aren't looking. I just hope that Roxas doesn't get to Grojband before we do, or trouble will brew.

* * *

Cliffhanger!

Oh my rock god, this was hard to write! I spent five days rewriting this thing to even sound half way decent.  
I'm just glad that the good/fun chapters to write are coming up!

What drama will ensue?  
What will Roxas do?  
Will there be more fluff?  
Find out next chapter

Please review and tell me what you think.


	13. Unlucky 13

Guess whose back?  
Back again  
Guess whose back?  
Tell grojband.

Cause I am here to deliver a new chapter, that is hot off the word doc!

* * *

Kin's POV:

As we finally got back to our hangout, I couldn't help but think of that guitar. This Roxas guy is not ordinary in the slightest, that I am certain.

The ruby guitar had a emerald green symbol on the tail end of the guitar.  
It was a simple musical note with a crown around it, why on earth was that so familiar?

I guess I will have to figure it out later, we had band practice.

During the practice, Corey managed to turn the fresh Diary entry from Trina into a pretty good song, but Corey is convinced that we need a better one for our gig coming up. That Roxas guy was more focused on Laney then anything else during the practice. If I had to guess, it was obvious that he was greatly interested in our friend and bassist.  
Of course, Roxas did indeed help in our practices.

When we were trying out our song, he helped Kon give a steadier beat to go with the song. He insisted I speed up and it improved how the song went. He had no constructive criticism for Laney, (not a big surprise there) but had over a dozen complaints for Corey and when he tried to fix them, gave him a hard time. I can honestly say, if Laney wasn't there to say her two cents, Roxas would have gone much tougher on our frontman, (even though he didn't deserve it).

I think Corey was just happy he was done with practice for the first time in his life.

"Alright guys, good practice." Corey said as he stretched his arms.

"So all those invited to watch may leave."Corey said with a surprising amount of bite.

"Of course, I am thankful for being allowed to watch your practice." Roxas said politely.

"We should be thanking you. You really helped us out." My brother Kon exclaimed optimistically.

"You flatter me, You guys are pretty good, great actually." Roxas said happily.  
"Though, if I am not over stepping my boundary, is it all right if I Talk to Laney alone for a minute?" Roxas asked very meekly.

I looked to Corey to see his reaction.  
He held a fake smile, I have know the guy long enough to tell when he is lying, he has a bad poker face.

"That's up to Lanes, I'm gonna go get a sandwich." Corey said forcing his indifferent attitude, as he made his way to the kitchen. Kon and I followed in fear of what he would do.

After I closed the door behind me, I could see Corey's true emotion, Anger.

"Who does that guy think he is!? Telling us what to do like he is some sort of rock king or something! I swear that guy, hates my guts. But above all, he is putting on this show to get to Lanes!" Corey ranted.

Kon put a caring hand on Corey's tense shoulder.  
"Calm down bro, you can't let the green monster take over your soul." Kon said calmly.

"Green monster?" Corey asked perplexed.

"He means you can't let your jealousy get to you." I explain.

"I am not Jealous! Just because he has a flying Pegusus and motercycle, has the coolest guitar ever, and knows all about Rock and lyrics doesn't mean I'm jealous!" Corey yelled.

"Dude, you sound like Trina." I pointed out.

Corey then calmed a bit.  
"I'm sorry... I just, maybe I am jealous. But I don't like that guy, I get a bad vibe from him."

Corey then had a realization

"Speaking of which... Oh crud he is alone with Laney!" Corey said worried.

"Dude, this is Laney we are talking about. If Roxas tries anything she doesn't like, Laney can punch him into next year." Kon pointed out.

Corey's face turned grim.  
"I am not worried about if she won't like it. I'm worried that she will."

Kon pulled an interesting smirk, thanks to our twin telepathy, I picked up on exactly what he was thinking.

"So you are worried that he will sweep Laney off her feet." Kon said with a knowing smile.

Corey didn't confirm or deny if what we said was true, he just sighed and said.  
"I'm worried she will leave the band, I mean if that guy succeeds in wooing her. I know that guy hates my guts, so he would try to put a wedge in between her and us." Corey frowned.

"Are you sure that isn't the only reason?" I asked still keeping a smirk.

Corey looked annoyed,  
"Anyway, let's get back to lanes, I just don't trust that guy." Corey said as he walked back into the garage.  
Suddenly, we felt a small quake. Corey sprinted to the garage with worry in his eyes.

Kon and I followed and soon saw that neither Laney or Roxas were there. Instead there were 3 uninvited guests with a giant drilling machine that dug a whole through Corey's Garage!

"Oh great, it's you guys! Look, I don't have time to deal with you, I'm going to find Laney and Roxas so please step aside." Corey said walking past the three Newman members, only to be stopped by the red headed bassist Larry.

"I insist you stay for a minute." Larry said more forceful than we thought he could be.

Corey stopped and glared at him, but allowed the Newmans to speak.

"You said the name Roxas earlier? Silver hair, emerald eyes, wielding a ruby guitar?" Konnie asked.

The three of us nodded.  
"Well that guy is a Rocklympian!" Kim exclaimed.

Kon and I jumped in horror.

"But that can't be possible, his guitar didn't have the star of Rocklympus! Are you certain of this?" I asked.

"You are right, the symbol wasn't the normal symbol, it was the insignia of the Royal family of Rocklympus! And he is insanely dangerous!" Kim exclaimed.

"How do you know all this?" Kon asked confused by their knowledge.

Larry walked to the drilling machine, he popped the hood to reveal their guitarist who was a stone statue.

"Let's just say we ran into him before!" Larry said darkly.  
"And I'm certain that this Rocklympian wants your bass player."

"Well, how do you suggest we deal with this guy?" Kon asked the bassist.  
"If he has all of these powers and stuff, how do we stand a chance?"

"We don't exactly have a plan, we just wanted to warn you and then come up with something together." Konnie said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Well fortunately for us, We have the master of Crazy plans that just might work! Isn't that right Corey." I said as I turned to where our blue haired guitarist was, only to notice that he was gone.

"It seems we are going to be down two guitarists." Larry said darkly.

All of us sprinted out of the garage to hopefully save our friends.

(Interesting turn of events)

* * *

Laney's POV:

He drove both of us to peaceville park. It was just as the sun was setting, the scene gives a cliché romantic vibe.

As I got off the bike I walked towards the statue of the man that pretended to be a statue (author's Note: see Myme disease).

"So, you wanted to talk?" I asked in my normal tone.

Roxas gulped nervously, I have a feeling that this was familiar. Almost as if I know what he is feeling.

"I use to love music, it was a huge part of my life. But as years went by, it felt more demanding, it wasn't the same. I didn't want anything to do with it. But that changed Ever since I saw you sing, I felt that love of music return. Spending the day watching you and the band really helped me find joy in music again. I want to keep that joy... So I want to ask you, to come with me." Roxas said with a bright blush.

I was taken aback by his statement.  
"What do you mean?" I asked hoping he would elaborate.

"You probably realized, I'm not exactly normal. I am not actually, a mortal." Roxas said as he Levitated high in the sky. The sun set and the street lights turned on giving him a certain glow.  
"My real name is Rockules, and I am a Rock god from Rocklympus and heir to the Throne. And what I am trying to ask is to come with me to Rocklympus and become my girl." Roxas said as he floated down to look me in the eyes.

I back off a bit.  
"Look Roxas, I'm flattered really, but I can't just leave my family, my friends, and my life so suddenly. Plus I..." I say as gently as I could before he interrupted.

Roxas did not seem deterred by this.  
"I expected this, but you don't have to." Roxas said as he snapped his fingers and suddenly a model of the world appeared floating in front of him.

"I can give you anything you desire! I can give you money, power, fame, Herds of Unicorns, even the world itself if you so desire. If you come with me, I could make Grojband the biggest in the universe! So what do you say?" Roxas said as he waved his hand causing a pile of money to appear in front of him, as well as a herd of unicorns.

I will admit, that it was tempting. It was a lot to take in. If I went with Him. Everyone I care about could be taken care of for life. But that would be going against my heart! I didn't know what to say.

"I..." I try to find the words to say until I heard someone shout.

"Lanes!" The voice said coming out of no where.

* * *

Cliffhangers everywhere!  
Oh that escalated drama!

What will happen next?  
Please review and tell me what you think

Thanks for coming out everyone.


	14. Chapter 14

What up peeps!  
Tis I, SKG  
And guess what?  
No not a cool amp with a creepy skull on it that glows in the dark.  
It is a new chapter for your pleasure.

* * *

Roxas POV:

Darn it! Not now!  
Why did he have to appear now?! Of all the possible times he could have appeared!  
I was so close.

I already knew it was that blue haired guitarist, because he was about as subtle as a rock concert in a library. If it was anyone else, this would not be a problem. I know that girl has a crush on this guy. As I watched her at practice, she would subtly smile at him with that smile. Or glance at him lovingly as he tuned his guitar! Grr, it made me want to smash my guitar over his head! I didn't let such a stupid crush get in the way of trying to win her over. Afterall, I'm a freaking deity! Aren't i the obvious choice!? So I calmly waited for him to get here, then I would decide what to do.

Corey was sprinting towards us, talk about a mood killer. I had no time for this. Corey got to us quickly.

"Core? What are you..." Laney tried to ask before getting interupted.

"Lanes! Get... Away from... Him!" Corey said between gasps.

"What are you talking about Corey?" Laney said puzzled.

Corey caught his breathe and moved in front of Laney as if to protect her from me.

"This guy is no good! He is a Rock god! And he is trying to steal you away!" Corey exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah, I just told her all that." I say with my patience running out.

Corey's expression didn't change.  
"Did you tell her what you did to a certain blue haired female guitarist that goes by the name of Carrie?" Corey said with a cold voice.

I was shocked. How on earth did he find out about that? He could have sworn that he covered his tail.

"What did you do to Carrie?" Laney said still puzzled but now looked, angrier. She sent a piercing gaze my way causing me to stager back a step. I didn't know she had such raw anger inside, that's hot! I mean bad!

"He turned her to stone, Lanes. Like that statue over there, for no reason!" Corey exclaimed.

I rose to my defense!  
"Now hold on! I was just following the rules. Whenever a Rocklympian is challenged by a mortal to a musical contest. If the Rocklympian wins, the challenger is turned to stone. That is just a rule, I didn't do that to her, the great forces did that! All I did was extract information from her head, nothing more!" I reasoned.

They still looked angry.  
"Did you ever think to warn her about that!?" Laney yelled.

Crud! I didn't think of that. I mean, how do you expect me to remember insignificant details like that?  
What I did next was probably not my brightest move.

I whipped my guitar out and set it to lullaby (usually for when I had trouble sleeping, or in this case, avoiding arguments). I whipped a chord causing my guitar to shoot a blue beam of energy at her which harmlessly put Laney to sleep, she fell onto the grass snoozing.

Corey was even angrier.  
"What did you do to Lanes?" He yelled.

"Calm yourself, all I did was put her to sleep. I wanted to make sure we had no interruptions." I say calmly.

Corey looked at Laney to see if she is okay. After he made sure what I said was true, he looked back at me.

"Why do you want Laney? I mean sure she is awesome and chill, but aren't you like a rock god? Can't you have any girl you want? Why My girl... Best friend Laney?" Corey asked slightly calmer than before and catching himself.

I sigh to myself, in a way he was right, but I didn't just want any girl.

"She reminded me about how great music can be. I knew the moment I saw her I wanted her to be mine. I have no intention of hurting her, I swear on my music (highest form of sincerity in all existence). In fact, I promised her anything she wanted! I want her, and I want her to be happy. If you really did care for her, you would let me have her." I say as calm as I can. How can anyone object to that logic?

Corey walked up to me, looked me dead in the eyes, and in a sudden motion I didn't see coming, punched me full force in the jaw.

It didn't hurt too much, but I did stagger back in surprise.  
"That was for talking about my best friend like she was an object! You can't have her, she is her own person. I don't care how you do it in Rocklympus, but here on earth, people aren't like objects that become yours or act like toys that you can turn to stone whenever you feel like it."

That, was my last straw! I set my guitar to sonic boom, level 11!

"You pissed off the wrong Rocklympian you mortal scum bucket ! But just because I respect your lyrics, I will give you one last power ballad for you to hear a you disappear!"

(Author's Note: another original musical number,)

_**Silly kid, you're in my way  
This is your last, last day!  
Say goodnight cause, that is it  
Cause the dust needs to get bit**_

_**This is my farewell song  
Don't worry, it ain't long  
Sorry, but I'm taking your girl  
and we are going for a whirl**_

_**You're just a lousy teen  
Give up, don't make a scene  
This is my farewell song  
Don't worry, it ain't long!**_  
(End song, what do you guys think)

After I strummed the last chord, I sent him flying into the air pretty far away, with a mega sound wave. (If I had my amp on me, I would have shot him to the moon)

Since it was dark out, I didn't see which way he went, but I think I won't have to worry about him.

I whistle for my bike, it appeared in an instant.

I picked up the sleeping Laney and secured her in a side car that I made appear. I got on my bike and headed for Rocklympus. I will explain everything when she is awake. I'm sure she will say yes once she sees my home. I smirked a bit knowing that I wouldn't have to deal with that blue haired little punk again. It just seemed like people with blue hair are jerks. I laughed a bit at that thought. As we rode off, I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Cliffhangers!

What happened to Corey!?  
Laney is kidnapped!?  
Where are the others!

I really liked how it turned out,

Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter!  
And also the little song

Thanks for coming out everyone!


	15. Chapter 15

Hi guys!  
It is just me again.  
So I just got to say. Over 50 reviews!  
You guys are so awesome!  
Just for that I am giving you amother update!

and don't worry, after this, the next update will be huge!

* * *

(At Rocklympus)

Chordus POV:

I had arrived back to Rocklympus, just in time to arrive just before Rozues' party. As I walked around, I see other servants scurrying and performing last minute preparations for the big event. This parTy of Rozues was for one reason only. Just because the king was bored out of his mind and he wanted to flirt with some women while he sat back and listened to loud music. I didn't really mind the first part, it does get full around here. But I was absolutely repulsed by his other reason. But it isn't like I could say anything, I'm just a servant afterall.

I slowly assimilated back into my position and tried my best to find a way to preoccupy Rozues while Roxas was away. Fortunately for me, Rozues had a whole party to distract him, I was in the clear As far as dealing with Roxas related issues.

I just simply performed my usual duties in order to kill time till Roxas appeared and as the party got into full swing. The party was what you would think a party full of gods would be like that enjoyed music. It was loud obnoxious, yet somehow retained a bit of dignity somehow.  
I slowly made my way outside, I check to see if Rozues was looking. Fortunately he wasn't, he was flirting with some pink haired harpy. I would have been disgusted, but I would have to be surprised first. I walked out of the room mentally complaining about how Rozues has the most amazing woman as his wife and he constantly cheats on her without a single thought! The fates were cruel that is for sure.

I made my way outside of the palace, just in time to see Roxas descend from the sky. After he safely landed he handed me the red had that he had obtained an interest in and she was snoozing. That left me with a ton of questions!

"Roxas! What the heaven is wrong with you!? Why is she here asleep? What exactly happened while I left you alone with those mortals! It was bad enough that you went down to the surface! There are so many things wrong right now!" I yelled each question and statement at a word per millasecond, I wasn't worried about anyone hearing, everyone was to busy with the loud party. To put the term loosely, I was freaking out to the Nth degree. Why on earth did I go against my judgement and let the young master go after this girl! I am such an idiot, I am to blame for this whole mess! Well about 50% anyway.

"I won her over, now put her somewhere safe, I have some business to attend to." He said as he summoned his guitar and started walking towards the palace entrance.

I grabbed his shoulder to stop him! There was no way I was letting him off the hook so easily!  
"You didn't answer my questions? Do you even understand the amount of trouble you are going to be in? Where are you off to in such a hurry anyway?" I ask.

Roxas just smirks.  
"I'm going to deliver the song I promised him. And let me just say, it will rock him hard enough to make him fall from his throne."

I knew right away what he was planning.  
"Are you insane? You are going to stage a Coup right now!? You have officially lost your mind!" I yelled at his crazy idea.

"I need to do this! I want my freedom! I am so sick and tired of being whipped by my dad, and I know you are to. If I want to be able to live a happy life with Laney, I need to become king! What a better time then right now?" Roxas said determined.

I sighed, there was no way out of it, he was determined to do this.  
"Alright, just promise me you will be careful. I don't think I can handle losing you to. You know that you have been like a ..." I say before he interrupted.

"I know Chordus, I kinda wish you were my dad too, instead of the jerk I'm about to dethrone. But this isn't the time to get emotional. Just put her in my chamber for now." Roxas says with a smile, he then runs into the palace about to confront his dad.  
I pray that the fates are kind to him today.

I carried the red head to his chamber as I worried about his safety.

* * *

(Meanwhile back in peaceville)  
Corey's POV:

My head was spinning after I woke up. I don't know exactly what happened, Although I survived the landing, I felt like I got tackled by the entire Elementary high football team! I managed to crawl out of the dumpster that I apparently landed in. I stretched myself out, I tried to piece together exactly what happened.  
After my head cleared a bit I knew three things for certain:  
1. I was blasted into the sky by Roxas' insane power ballad

2. I had somehow survive that fall by landing in an open dumpster filled with half eaten burgers and fries, so I'm sure I'm near Belshie's

3. Laney was most likely taken by that guy since I was sent flying and assumed to be dead.

I pulled out my phone, and texted the guys where I was, I know right now that we had to get Lanes back by any means necessary, If kin can help me get to Rocklympus, I might just have a crazy plan to save lanes, that just might work. No one messes with my band and gets away with it. I don't care if he is a Rock god. I will go up there and take Lanes back. Even if I had to fight all of Rocklympus to do it.

* * *

Hey  
What the heck is that in the distance?  
Oh wait, it's More Cliffhangers!

What will happen with Roxas and his dad?  
Will Corey be able to save Laney?  
Will anyone tell me I'm pretty?

Find out by staying tuned.

Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.  
Or just to tell me I'm pretty! (Lol)

Thanks for coming out everyone.


	16. Chapter 16

What's up guys!

no this is not a joke, this is an update!  
So just kick back, relax and enjoy.

* * *

(At the Rocklympus bash)  
General POV:

The party was in full swing! There was dancing, music, drink, food, and merriment of the highest caliber, (AN: think college frat party meets classy ball sort of deal)

Rozues was full of mirth talking to several friends and ladies.

"Rozues? Oh man it is good to see you brotha!" Someone yelled nearby.

This someone was none other than Brosiden, god of bodacious waves, and killer bass drops. The younger brother of Rozues. He was a similar build to Rozues, he wore instead of a white toga, he wore surfer trunks and instead of regular sandels, he wore flip flops. He had long flowing silver hair and was tan as a bronze medal. Rozues gladly got off his chair to meet his brother.

"Brosiden! I'm so glad you could make it! Where have you been my brother." Rozues said full of mirth.

"Of course bro, I wouldn't miss this party for all the sirens in the sea. Speaking of which, I heard there would be ladies." Brosiden said as he playfully elbowed his brother.

"Would it be a party without any ladies? Help yourself, I already had most of my fun anyway." Rozues laughed.

"Well look at you! Shouldn't you be more careful? Your wife could be watching?" Brosiden said slightly worried for his brother.

"Rohera? Oh please, she doesn't dig the party thing, she is up in her chamber with friends. Besides, she knows that she is lucky to have me. So if I have some fun, there isn't a single thing she can say." Rozues bragged to his brother.

"As expected of Dad's favorite." Brosiden joked.

Rozues happy mood vanished. Rozues absolutely loathed that nickname. At that moment he summoned his guitar and used it to whack his brother. The impact had him fly through the air into the band that was playing, cutting the music.

Everyone stopped and stared at Rozues with shock.  
Rozues simply shrugged.  
"Enough playing around, start up the music!" Rozues barked at the band.

The band didn't play a note, the silence grew, Rozues became impatient.

"Why is there still no music playing!?" Rozues yelled annoyed.

The bass player of the band spoke up.

"Sire, your brother crushed our vocalist and drummer when he crashed into us. There is no way that I can play without them." The bassist pleaded.

Rozues frowned.  
"I see." Rozues said as he positioned his guitar with intent to play. The party member remained silent, they knew exactly what was about to occur. They felt pity for the band.

"Sire, wait! If you just give us a few minutes I..," the bassist tried to beg, but it was to late. Before he could even finish the sentence, Rozues strummed a chord, leaving the band and his own unconscious brother frozen in ice.

The whole party was as frozen as the poor band was, except instead of ice, it was fear that prevented their movement.

But suddenly there was the sound of clapping, but not of applause, it was a slow mocking clap. A clap that belonged to none other than the son of Rozues himself, Rockules, (or Roxas).

"Bravo Dad! The great king of Rocklympus everyone! Look how he can solve his problems with profound thinking." The teenage Rock god said, his words dripping with sarcasm.

Rozues turned to see his son. His so called obedient son, was now mocking him in front of everyone. Rozues was livid.

"Well, if it isn't my lousy son! I don't see you for a while and now you are insulting me! I think you are in need of some discipline!" Rozues said as he made himself levitate towards his son.

"Oh, I don't think so, old man! Because as of this moment, you are not the boss of me! Because I challenge you to a musical duel for the throne!" Roxas challenged.

Rozues felt his rage build, his own son was trying to usurp him, just like he did to his old man. What happen next unsettled the young teen, his father started to chuckle darkly.

"Of course this would happen! I do everything to raise you right and you turn out like a piece of trash just like your idiotic siblings. It must be your idiot mother's fault you are like this! So after I crush you in this duel, I will seal you and your mother into that statue, where I keep your other traitorous siblings!"

The guests gasped in horror, how could Rozues be so cold?

Roxas stared into the cold eyes of his father and pulled out his guitar.

"Fine by me. But when I win and become the new king, I am going to seal you in the nethervator strip you of your powers and force you to listen to back pipes playing elevator music!" Roxas exclaimed.

Rozues matched his son's stare.  
"Name your challenge!" He commanded.

"Frontman face off, best song made on the fly wins!" Roxas exclaimed.

Rozues smirked!  
"Fine by me! Let's get it started."

The crowd made a large circle around the two and began chanting and cheering. Rozues strummed a chord causing the circle they were in to rise up through the roof so that they were at the highest point of Rocklympus!

"This battle will end before your turn!" Rozues taunted.

He prepared his fingers and began to play: (AN: another original song)

_You tiny speck of dust  
Your chance now a bust  
You could never ever beat me  
Your fate is sealed, it's destiny_

_Your time is up and done  
Your finished, I have won  
So don't fret, bow or cry  
Just let your bravado die_

_You are just like your brothers  
Always crying for your mothers  
Maybe if you can grow a brain  
You would see there was no gain_

_Your time is up and done  
Your finished, and I have won!_

(End of Rozues' song)

The song pushed Roxas near the edge of the battleground, but he refused to fall.

Rozues was shocked that his son survived.

"Was that it? I guess you are slipping old man! Now let me show you how it's done!" Roxas taunted, as he started playing.  
(AN: yet another song)

_Look at this old stubborn bull  
Look at what he is trying to pull  
Acting like you are the best  
you should sit, take a rest_

_Music really just isn't your game  
Your song was pathetically lame  
I asked for a fight, not a play date  
If that was my best, I'd hesitate_

_You act like a lion, regal and proud  
But in the end you can't please a crowd  
You lose, I win, that is no way a prediction  
Your chances of beating me are just fanfiction_

_So just give up your crown  
There is a new king in town  
You know you have to bow  
So how do you like me now!_

(End of song)

The force of the song sent Rozues off of the platform causing him to plummet to the ground. The battleground returned to normal. The crowd cheered for their new king. Rozues' guitar turned to dust and his regal crown flew off of his head and landed on Roxas. Rozues was defeated.

Rozues tried to stand, but Roxas stepped on his back.

"Now, what was that about my Mom?" Roxas asked with rage.

Rozues knew he was doomed.  
"Please, your majesty! Spare your pitiful old father." He begged.

Roxas knew how low his father was.  
"Lock him up!" He commanded.  
The guards appeared from the main door and took the old pitiful rock god away as he begged for forgiveness.

"Now then, the party is over. Please get out!" Roxas ordered.

Within a minute only he remained in the room. (Even the frozen band was gone)

* * *

Roxas POV:

That went better than I expected! If I had known how easy it would be to crush my dad, I would have done it years ago!

I went to sit on my new throne. Of course, I would do some redecorating, but I would leave that to my queen. I should probably wake her up now.

I was about to get up but realized something important.  
I blasted her best friend into the sky, and technically took her here against her will. Maybe I should figure a way to make sure she doesn't hate me for this. I should also tell Chordus I won, he will be so proud of me.

I got up from my throne and headed to my chamber, I had to let Chordus know of the new change of monarchy.

* * *

(Meanwhile in peaceville)  
Corey's POV:

I had just come to after what happened with Chordus. Apparently before the guys got to where I was. I passed out from fatigue. I guess surviving being blasted across the city will do that to you.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Kin and Kon looking at me worried.  
"Thank goodness you are okay dude!" Kon exclaimed with joy.

"I guess we don't need the defibrillator." Kin said as he tossed it to the side.

I had been lying on my couch, I tried to sit up, but I felt my chest hurt and fell flat.

"You are pretty banged up dude! You should rest." Kon said with worry.

I attempt to sit up again and succeed.

"I don't have time for that. Laney is in danger." I say fighting the pain.  
"Besides, I will be fine in another transition or two."

"Riffen knows the situation. We don't exactly have time to sit around." Larry said as he flipped his lucky token.

"We need to get to Rocklympus." I said as I used the couch arm to stand.

"And how do we exactly get there? No one knows where Rocklympus is! Do you think we haven't tried to find it?" Kim said with a snarky scowl.

I felt my optimism waver a bit, but fortunately Kin had a solution.

"Actually we can! I can build a tracking device to find Laney. Since she hangs out here, it shouldn't be too hard to find something we can use to catch her trail."

"And then we can finally go to the birth place of rock Lore!" Kon exclaimed, giving his brother there trademark rock sign fist bump.

"I suppose, that could work. I will focus on our transportation, you make the tracker!" Kim said to kin as they both rushed to work on their respective jobs.  
Larry went over to the couch and sat where we were.

"Suppose we do find this place. What exactly are you going to do when you find him? Because your last confrontation almost made you bite the dust." Larry said with a tone that reminded me of Laney.

"I don't know fella, but that has never stopped me before!" I say as I wrap my arm around Larry.

"Why the heck are you touching me?" Larry said disgusted.

I immediately back off.  
"Sorry, force of habit." I appologized.

"Funny, Carrie use to do that to me. Except when she did it, it wasn't weird." Larry said slightly light hearted.

"Your sarcasm reminds me of Lanes." I say with a smirk.

"It's kinda funny isn't it?"

"What is?"

"How we both had the girl who is most important to us taken by that jerk in some way. And that's what brought us here to work together. Do you think if it was the opposite, that Carrie and Laney would work together like this to save us?" Larry said with genuine curiosity.

I playfully punch his arm.  
"I think we both know the answer to that."

"They wouldn't have even considered working together, would they?" Larry said flatly.

"Not a snowball's chance on the sun." I pointed out.

That was the first time both of us laughed during that whole ordeal.

We both knew we would save our best friends. That was a fact.

* * *

(End of arc 1)  
That was a long chapter!  
But now we are getting into act two?  
Will the guys save Laney and Carrie?  
What will Roxas do to win over Laney?  
Will I stop with the cliffhangers!?

Find out on the next update.  
Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapters, (and how the frontman face off songs were)

Thanks for coming out everyone!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys  
SKG is here to bring the start to arc 2  
Prepare yourself, and here  
We  
Go!

* * *

Roxas' POV:

I arrived at my chamber to see that Laney was in my chamber resting in my bed. It was good that Chordus listen to my instructions.  
It also appeared that Chordus was taking a rest in a chair nearby. Considering what I have pushed him through, it was expected.

I quickly awakened him and alert him of the news. To put it frankly, he was ecstatic.

"That is incredible Rockules! I am so proud!" Chordus exclaimed with joy.

"I am happy as well. I'm the one in charge now. Now, since I'm king, I am going to need a few things." I say With authority.

"Anything my liege."  
Chordus said as he bows in respect.

"My first order of business is to free my siblings! I want them to see me rule and be free like they deserve."  
I command.

"That is no longer an issue. Now that you are the king, you can repeal your father's seals. All you need to do is go to them and command them to open." Chordus explained.

I smiled at the news.  
"Excellent! Than I can take care of that easily. As for my second command, do you know of any music that affects memories?"

Chordus' smile faded a bit.  
"Why would you need something like that sire?" He asked nervously.

I know why he was worried, he believed I would do something cruel with it. Like make Laney fall in love with me by messing with her memories. Of course, I would never do that! I just want her not to remember the Blue haired guitarist. If she doesn't know who she is, she will be far better off. But I couldn't tell him that. So I go with my second best reason to get that music.

"Oh, I believe that my mother might have been impacted by similar music, since she believes that I am her only child. I think my dad used it to control her." I state a partial truth.

Chordus was then very compliant.  
"Of course, there should be a couple books on it in the library. I don't know any specifics though." He said full of relief.

"Excellent, now if you could go get me those books? I would do this myself, but I have to go and release a few seals." I say as before I head off.

"No problem my liege." He said loyally.

i was just about to leave, until Chordus mentioned a tiny detail.

"Roxas, what about the girl? She is still, well, sleeping?"

"Don't worry about that! I will worry about that. I will awaken her when I am prepared." I command, this gets him to silence himself.

I happily left, knowing Chordus will give me what I need.

* * *

Chordus' POV:

I believe his reasons like I believe that Rozues was a nice guy. He was trying to play me. I know for a fact that the queen knows about her other kids! While it is true that Rozues tried to influence Rohera with similar music, Rohera was too strong for it to affect her for long. Roxas should know that since his mother told him about his siblings!

I couldn't disobey him though, he was my king! And I was forced to be obedient to the king, thanks to the seal on my back that Rozues put on me a long time ago. (Roxas doesn't know about this, which is why I won't tell him). But I couldn't let this girl be a victim to the tainted King that Roxas has become.

I left the room and closed the door behind me. I walked to the palace library as I prayed that Someone would save Roxas from himself.

* * *

(Back in peaceville)

Corey's POV:

"Finished!" Kin and Kim exclaimed simultaneously.  
"We told you we would finish by the next transition!"

All of us gathered near the two geniuses.

"I present to you the Laney-locator! With this, we can find Laney's location and be lead right to her!" Kin explained as he held up what looked like a modified game guy that had a mini antenna that beeped.

"And I present the greatest way of travel. The Solo-strider! A high speed hovercraft that is fueled by music, kind of like how we played that extreme Curling!" Kim said as she clearly showed up Kin.

"Which would be useless without my tracker!" Kin said to spite Kim.

"Please. That tracker would not get you anywhere without my Transportation."

"There both awesome! Now this is no time for arguing. We have to get to Rocklympus!" I say trying to get everyone to focus.

"We have to hurry. If I have to agree with Riffen one more time, I'm going to lose it!" Larry said peeved.

"Come on guys! I really want to go to the birth place of Rock Lore!" Konnie said impatiently.

We all put our instruments (except my guitar) in the back, (can't go to a place called Rocklympus without instruments.) hurried into the 10 seater hovercraft. Larry seated the statue Carrie next to him and made sure she was secure. He gave her a reassuring smile.  
"Don't worry Care, we will fix this." He whispered to her. Since I was next to him, I overheard it. I couldn't help but smile. The little moment kinda reminded me of how me and lanes were.

"Alright, we are all set! Corey, plug in your guitar and start shredding." Kim commanded.

I plugged in my guitar and started shredding! We were off to save Laney. After crashing through the garage door, then we were off.

* * *

Trina's POV:

If my brother thinks that he can go save some guy from his band, he has another thing.

Mina and I managed to sneak into the hover whatever when they were arguing about who was the better inventor and junk. How could they do this to Pinktastic!? I would mess up their plans for sure! Then I would contact this guy or whatever and makes sure he gets rid of my brother, Five-ever!  
#Revenge!

"Um, Trina? You are kinda kneeing my back." Mina whispered quietly.

"Hush Mina! Do you want us to get caught?" I scold.

"Sorry. But we are going to help my sister right?" Mina said meekly.

"Huh? Oh yea sure, whatever" I grumble. I honestly don't give a pink pump about any of them, but I did need her help. Not that I would ever admit it that though.

"Thanks Trina. I'm just relieved that she wasn't hurt in my house collapsing." Mina smiled a bit.

"Whatever mins." I say without much care.

I was focused on a little thing called payback.

* * *

Hanging on a cliff?  
Well sorry but it was necessary.  
Will Trina foil Corey's rescue?  
Will Roxas succeed?

Find out by staying tune.  
Please review and tell me what you think.

Thanks for coming out everyone.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys,  
SKG in the house!  
You can guess why I am here!  
So here, have an UPDATE!

* * *

Roxas' POV:

I made my way to my Dad's secret chamber. While my dad always said that he sealed away my siblings in a statue in the courtyard, that was a lie. I had, 'visited' him a while ago, because when I tried to free my siblings before, it didn't work.  
After some 'Discussion' (Author's note: Torture) I found out where they were. And I must say, it was pretty obvious in hindsight. I mean can it really be called a secret chamber if it has a glowing 10 foot door that says keep out?

Turns out that, Rocklympians can't turn other Non-mortals to stone! It's kind of a weird anarchy prevention system that the fates that be decided on. So my dad had them out as far away from him as he could, without having to worry about them, in his secret chambers. Where he placed seals of obedience on each of their backs. I'm surprised he didn't do that to me, he was pretty arrogant, so it was not that big of a surprise.

As I opened the sealed door, I followed the long staircase down and found each of my three siblings chained and weary. It was kind of messed up.

My eldest sister Bassthena, my eldest brother Keypallo, and my other elder brother Rhythermes, were all staring at me.

"Rockules? Is that you?" My sister Bassthena asked curiously.  
Bassthena was the first born of my family. She was born with amazing bass playing skills and had incredible wisdom. Her long blonde hair was similar to my mothers, but she had Cold eyes like my father. She looked around 19 (age can vary due to being immortal so she is obviously much older, but just picture it like that since gods choose to look young.), she could be older, believe it or not, she was the last one to be sealed. she was always level headed and strong. But how she lost to father remains a mystery. She just up and disappeared about a year ago. She was the closest to me.

"Well, it seemed that fourth time is the charm." My brother Keypollo said with a laugh. Keypollo was born second, he looked around 18. He had short blonde hair and emerald eyes. He basically looked like a male version of mom. He was sealed a little around after my birth. He was a skilled Keyboard player and was able to even play in fathers band. But his hotheadedness lead to his defeat.

"I loosened him up for you bro." Rhythermes said with a smirk. Rhythermes looked about 16. He had both of fathers build and his silver hair. But he had teal eyes. He was one of the best drummers and beat keepers in all of Rocklympus! But what he had in strength, he lacked in thought process.

"I am here to free you guys." I say as I wave my hand releasing their chains.

Bassthena thanked me with a hug.  
"I knew you would save us little brother." She said with a smile. She always had faith in me, just like mom.

"Thanks for the save bro, but now, what is stoping us from dethroning you?" Keypollo asked with arrogance.

I smiled darkly.  
"The royal seal embedded into your backs."

Keypollo's mouth gapped open.  
"How do you know about that?"

"Father told me about it before I came down here. Turns out, you are not the only ones to have the mark. All of Rocklympus seems to be controlled by the Kings seal. This means Im in control of everything up here!" I say with absolute confidence.

"Then what's the point if freeing us?" Rhythermes asked negatively.

"Because unlike father, I care for you guys and I want to rule as a family!" I say sincerely.

Before any of my siblings could respond a servant ran down to me.

"Your highness! It's an emergency!" The servant exclaimed.

"What is it? Can't you see in busy?!" I yell irritated.

"A mysterious flying object is coming towards us fast!" He exclaimed.

Curious of what the servant was so frightened of, the four of us follow him to the Rocklympus entrance.

(Flying objects are cool)

"What is that?" Rhythermes said in shock.

The servant hands me a telescope so I could see what it was.

I looked through and saw that it was some sort of flying car, with Corey rocking on his guitar! How the heck was he still alive?! And more importantly, How in My name did he find this place?! If he was coming here, he must have a plan to save Laney. No way am I gonna allow that to happen. She is mine!

"I want that thing destroyed Now!" I ordered.

My brother Rhythermes stepped up.  
He summoned his bronze drum set and started jamming, causing huge musical energy beams to shot out of the drum and hit the hovercraft.

Then Keypollo and Bassthena joined in with their silver keyboard and sapphire bass respectively. The blasts were dealing damage, that thing wasn't going to last much longer.  
I decided to let my siblings handle that thing. I had to go take care of some far more important business.

* * *

(Corey's POV:)

"This ship isn't gonna last much longer!" Kon yelled, stating the obvious.

The ship was being pelted by random blasts of energy. Rocklympus had one heck of a home security system.

"Why didn't we see this coming?" Kin asked as he held his chair for dear life.

"There must be something we can do." I say with hope.

"Activating emergency ejection!" Kim said before slamming a big red button.

"Wait what!" Larry yelled before all of us were split in 4 different pods and shot far from one another.

We all crashed in different locations and I passed out on impact.

* * *

Wow, short as heck chapter!  
I know, I'm sorry, but do not worry. I have something good coming up for the next chapter.

So please stay tuned. And while you are here, please review and tell me what you think of the story.

Thanks for coming out everyone.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello (insert clever name for fans)  
I'm (Insert author alias)  
(Insert clever dialogue)  
(Insert sentence about update)  
(Insert intro)

alright but seriously, I decided to give you guys a double update, why?

Because I'm chill like that.

* * *

General POV:

The hovercraft had just split into four pieces and spread across the terrain.

"Well that takes care of them." Rythermes said as he was just about to leave.

Bassthena stops her brother by grabbing his shoulder.  
"We have to make sure they are down, Rythermes." Bassthena commanded.

"Fine! But I just realized how boring my name sounds! I'm changing it to Rye." Rythermes said with conviction.

"In that case, in changing mine to Keypo." Keypollo said with a fist bump to his brother.

Bassthena shrugged.  
"As long as we finish the job, you could call your self Dumb and Dumber for all I care! Honestly, no wonder father beat you so easily."  
Bassthena complained.

The two Rock gods glared angrily at their sister. They knew she was right but they didn't want to admit it.

"You don't need to be a buzzkill Bassthena! While your at it, You should change yours, it's so wordy." Keypo said with annoyance.

"Whatever! I guess you can call me Bassi." Bassthena complied to shut them up.

"That sound really stupid." Rye said as he sue pressed a laugh, which Bassi ignored.

"Anyway, we will split up, I will go for the one in the north face, you guys go for the east and west. And check thoroughly! And if I find out you missed them so help me, I will bass blast you into the next millennium!" Bassi Ordered angrily.

"Fine! You don't need to be such a nag!" Rye said like a angry little kid.

They each went to their respective locations to search for survivors.

(They are gonna search plane crashes)

* * *

Roxas POV:

I arrived back in my chamber, where Chordus was sitting, holding a book.  
I smiled as I walked towards him.

"So, this is the book, now let's take a look." I say as I reach for it but Chordus doesn't hand it over.

"Chordus? Are you going to give me the book or not?" I say slightly irate.

"You are going to do something your father would do. I refuse to hand it over to you. You aren't like him, just let this girl go, she obviously isn't interested if the only thing keeping her here is a spell, not to mention. You had her friends shot out of the sky!" Chordus ranted.

I was in no mood for this.  
"I'm sorry, are you King!? Because I am pretty sure the crown is on my head and a seal is on your back!" I yelled angrily.

Chordus was shocked by my statement.

"I know about the seal Chordus. You obviously challenged my dad, and you lost. And you are just a sniveling worm who has to obey the words of the king! I am king and you will hand over the book now!" I commanded.

Chordus looked at me with a look I have never seen before as he handed me the book. It wasn't anger, it wasn't sorrow. I think it was disappointment.

Chordus walked out of the room with the look plastered on his face. It made me shutter.

I looked at Laney as she slept. This was all for her benefit. It was better for her if I did this. That is what I told myself. I opened the music book to the song of memories, I summoned my guitar, and I started to sing the spells incantation.  
(Another song, this one is kind of a slow song)

_Forget, forget  
The pain in your mind  
Forget, forget  
The sorrows that bind_

_Forget, Forget  
The loved one that you had  
Forget, forget  
For that one has gone bad_

_Forget, forget  
Your mind is now blank  
Forget, forget  
A new life for you to thank_

_Your memories of old  
Have gone to mold  
Now memories of new  
Will all become true_

(The end of song)

After I finished the musical notes had popped of the paper and went inside her ear. She began to glow red for a second. Then the glow vanished as the notes came out of her ear now Red instead of black. The notes than went into the book and I closed it. I then locked the book. This will keep her memories of him out of her forever. Now that I have taken care of that, I dispelled the sleep charm.

* * *

Laney's POV:

I had awakened in a room I had never seen before. I tried to piece together where I was, but nothing. I couldn't remember anything! I didn't even know who I was! I was a little freaked. As I looked around, I saw a silver haired boy around my age, give or take a year.

"Excuse me? Where am I? Who am I? Who are you? And what the heck is going on here!?" I say rattling off my questions.

The silver haired boy smiled.  
"Do not worry Laney, I will fill you in on everything you will ever need or want to know."

(That is kinda creepy!)

* * *

Chordus' POV:

Oh dear me! It was far worse then I ever could have imagined. He has become like his father. I had to fix this, but how?! That blue haired boy is doomed, no one could ever hope to beat Roxas now. He was too powerful, nothing on Rocklympus could match him! Or could it?

I suddenly formed an idea, there is one thing that could match Roxas, but the plan was risky, full of holes, needs a ton of luck, and overall the worst case scenario involves the end of Rocklympus, but it was the only way that Roxas was to be defeated.

I ran as fast as I could to the instrument vault, where a certain box had a blue star shining.

* * *

Whelp, that happened.  
Oh the drama!  
What will happen to Laney?  
Are the others okay?  
What does the Blue star have to do with anything?

Find out by staying tuned!  
Please review and tell me what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys!  
SKG here, and I am here to drop a dickens of a update!  
Prepare yourselves for suspense!

* * *

Kon's POV:

"Ow my back nipples!" I exclaimed as I got up from the crash.

My body felt sore. I don't see Kin or Corey near by. I guess they were on a different section of the hovercraft. I appeared to have landed in a forest section that is below the mountain. In order to get up there, we are gonna have to climb.

I suddenly heard a groan coming from a part of the crash sight. I quickly headed towards it and flipped it over. It was Konnie, and our drum sets!

"Are you okay?" I ask as I offered her a hand.

"I'm cool, thanks for asking." She said taking my hand. I helped her stand up and we both pulled out our drum sets.

"How far do you think the others are?" I asked as we looked at our destroyed ride.

"No idea, all I know is I'm worried and hungry." She said as she held her stomache.

"I could go for some pizza right about now." I say realizing how hungry I was.

"With spray cheese!" She said slightly drooling.

"And extra chocolate chips!" I added.

We both fump on that.  
"After this is over, we are all going out for ice cream." She says with a smile.

"I would recommend Cold stone!" Exclaimed a mysterious voice that came out of no where.

"I'm really more of a Amigos (Author's note: Parody of Friendlys) kind of gal." Konnie said before realizing I didn't say anything.

We both look up to see a jacked silver haired 16 year old floating in the air with his bronze Drum set.

"Who is this guy?" I asked Konnie who just shrugged.

The teen did not look happy.  
"My name is not important, since I am going to defeat you fools. But, in your last moments, you may refer to me as Rye!" The teen exclaimed.

"I could go for some ham on Rye." I say as I rubbed my gut.

Rye apparently didn't like that.

"That, is it! I challenge you to a musical duel!" Rye yelled rather angry.

"Fine by me!" I said accepting his challenge.

Konnie than grabbed my arm and yanked me away for a second.

"I don't know about this dude! He looks good, and if he is as good as that Roxas guy, he might be dangerous." Konnie said worried.

"Then I will distract him. You slip away and find my brother and the others." I whisper.

"Are you nuts? You will end up just like Carrie!" She whispered insanely worried.

"Im not exactly the smart one in my family, but I know how to Drum. So Just go." I say with slightly more command.

She nods,  
"Good luck." She yells as she runs off.  
I wave her a rock sign and smile.

"Hey! You get back here!" Rye exclaimed with rage.

"How about you focus on our duel. So what are the rules." I say getting his attention.

Rye seemed to have chilled out.  
"Alright, I guess I will find her later. This won't take long. The challenge is a drum off. Who ever can drum The fastest wins. I will assume you know the stakes if you lose." He said with a dark smirk.

I gulped.  
"Let's get this started." I say as I stared right at him!

* * *

Konnie's POV:

I ran as fast as I could from the area. I had to find the others. I had to find my sister. I heard drumming from behind me. I guess the battle had started. I had no time to lose.

I hurried, I had to find someone. Please oh please let me find my sister!

* * *

Kim's POV:

"I can't believe you did that!" Kin yelled at me angrily.

"Well what the heck was I supposed to do? Let us all die in a horrible explosion of energy beams!" I argued back.

"Why didn't you put lasers or a energy shield on the thing!?" Kin shot back.

"Well maybe because we were in a hurry and I wanted to focus on us getting there! How was I suppose to know they had musical weapons of doom!?" I say defensively.

Kin just kicked a piece of rubble.  
He sighed before speaking again.  
"Sorry, I guess I'm just worried about my brother and the gang. I guess I'm just taking it out on you." Kin said as he cleaned his glasses. I couldn't help but notice he looked a little... Cute.

I shook that thought out of my head.  
"It's cool, let's just focus on finding the others. Do you still have that Laney tracker?" I asked as I focused on the task at hand.

Kin pulls the tracker from out of his pocket.  
"Yeah, though it is kind of useless now since we know she is up there." Kin said as he gestured to the giant mountain where Rocklympus is on the peak of.

"Not quite, we can program it to locate the others. Then we can regroup and climb up the mountain." I say positively.

"I don't think that is our biggest priority right now." Kin said nervously.

"Why is that?

Kin turned my head to show me the levitating keyboard player above us.  
He was a blonde haired, emerald eyed teen and he looked annoyed.

"Well, well. So it seems you were the fools that tried to invade Rocklympus. I must commend your intelligence for finding this place. But I will have to berate your idiocy for coming to this place you mortal scum." The angry keyboardist taunted.

"Who are you and where are our friends!" I yelled angrily at the levitating teen.

He simply scoffed.  
"You mortals don't deserve to know who I am, but you might make a good coaster for my drink."

"Take that back you arrogant dork." I yelled incredibly peeved.

He didn't like my insult.  
"Alright you geekish girl. You have brought this on yourself! My name Is Keypollo! But in your last moments you may refer to me as Keypo, The instrument of your doom!" Keypo boasted.

"If you really think you can handle that, I challenge you to a musical play off!" I challenged.

Kin looked at me with surprise.

"I will distract him, you find the others." I whisper to him as I set up my keyboard from the Solo-strider wreckage.

Kin looks at me reluctantly than agrees. He quickly grabs some stuff and runs deep into the forest.

Keypo didn't even seen bothered by the gesture.

"Are you ready? Because, in all honestly, I would want this match over before long. I wouldn't want to deal with my nag of a sister." Keypo says rather bored.

I crack my knuckles, hopefully I bought him enough time.

"Alright, let's do this. What is the challenge?" I asked rather determined.

"A keyboard stall. Whoever stops playing first loses!" Keypo announced with his smug seeping out of every pore he had.

"1, 2, 3, 4!"

* * *

Larry's POV:

I seemed to have crashed pretty far from the others. As I looked through the wreckage of the hovercraft, I was able to find both, statue Carrie and my bass, both in one piece.

I picked up the statue and set it on a fallen tree.

"I guess we are stuck here." I said as I plopped right next to her.

Carrie was still a statue and there wasn't anything I could do about it! I felt so useless!

"I'm sorry I'm so useless Care. If only I was able to stop that jerk before, I would have been able to save you." I said fighting the tears.

Carrie still had the same expression from after her defeat against Roxas. She was in anguish. Even in her most contorted of faces, she was beautiful. Not that he could ever tell her that.

"Well, since we are alone. There is something, I kinda always wanted to tell you... Promise you won't laugh?" I say as I smile grimly.

Carrie's statue didn't move. I don't know why I was doing this, I guess I just wanted to do it once. Cause I'm pretty sure we are doomed.

"I will take your silence as a yes." I laugh hollowly.

"I guess what I have always wanted to say was that, I kinda, sorta, ... Have a huge crush on you for a really long time but didn't tell you because I was afraid of what you would do." I blurt out, thankful that she could not hear a word of what I was saying.

"Wow, I am really such a dork." I say aloud to myself.

"If it makes you feel better, I thought it was cute." Said a mysterious feminine voice.

"Well at least someone..." I say before realizing that there was someone there.

I turned around to see a beautiful Blonde haired woman staring at me with a light smile.

"I can see you care for her." She said walking closer.

I back up a bit cautiously.  
"Who are you? Where did you come from?" I say nervously.

The mysterious woman looked up and smiled.  
"You may call me Bassi, as for where I came from (light giggle) I think your dad has given you the talk about the Birds and the Bees."

I felt my face flush at the comment.

She giggled at my expression. She was charming, and if I wasn't crushing so hard on Care, I might have fallen for her.

"I guess I teased you enough. I am here because I was suppose to take care of the intruders." Bassi said while she headed towards Carrie.

"Don't you touch her!" I yelled boldly, catching her off guard.

"It seems you would risk destruction for this girl, yes?" She asked with an amused expression.

I grabbed my bass and nodded.

"Oh, I have no interest in battling you. In fact, I want to offer a proposition." She said as she walked closer to me.

"What proposition?" I say skeptically.

"If you help me track down the blue haired guitarist and help me... Get rid of him, I will restore the girl back to her pretty non-statue self." She said as she stuck out her hand for me to shake.

I gulped nervously. Sure, Grojband and the Newmans are not on the best terms, but selling them out is wrong. But it might be my only chance to save Carrie. What would Carrie do if she was in this situation?

"Well? I don't have all day." Bassi said impatiently.

I made my hand slowly move towards hers, just before she grasped it, I slapped her hand.

"Sorry, no deal. Even if it was to save Carrie. I pretty sure she would be angry that I had to throw someone under the tour bus to save her. And anything you could think of as punishment couldn't make me feel worse than betraying Carrie!" I exclaimed as I pulled my bass and prepared to play.

Bassi looked at me with Rage! Her calm demeanor gone. Her long blonde hair was sticking up in rage.  
She summoned a sapphire bass and grabbed it.

"Very well! If you want to join her so bad, I will happily use you as lawn ornaments!" She said her eyes glowing red with rage!

And just like that, our battle began.

* * *

More Cliffhangers!  
I know, I know.  
You hate cliffhangers but it is necessary.

Will the guys be able to handle these terrible rock god siblings!?  
Will Corey be able to find a way to appear in the next chapter?  
What will Roxas do?

Find out next time on Total drama..,  
I mean Rocking Rocklympus!

Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.

Thanks for coming out everyone.


	21. Chapter 21

What is up people!  
I'm SKG  
And I am here to drop a fresh update  
I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Corey's POV:

"Hey, are you okay." A female voice said as I started coming to.

After my vision cleared, I realized it was Mina shaking me.

"Mina? What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

Suddenly, a pink haired 17 teen year old girl came out of nowhere and picked me up by my shirt collar, it was my sister, Trina.

"What did you do to Pinktastic!?" Trina yelled clearly enraged.

"Trina? How did you get here?" I asked still trying to process what they were both doing here of all places.

"We hid in the back." Mina said nervously.

"That's not important! You destroyed my car!" Trina said still furious.

I really had no time for this, my friends are in danger.

I got out of my sisters grip and started to yell.  
"If you hadn't notice, we have a bigger problems then your stupid car! All of my band mates are in danger, the Newmans are in danger, and we are stuck near an area where the Rock gods live and apparently don't like us and tried to shoot us down!"

Trina looked ready to yell back, but Mina had something to say.  
"He kinda makes a good point Trina. I'm really worried about my sister."

"Ugh, Mina, don't talk your sibling love, it makes me want to puke." Trina said making a barfing motion.

Mina sighed sadly, I could tell she was really worried for Carrie. Trina on the other hand couldn't care less that I was alive, in fact, I'm pretty sure she wanted me dead. But I do know something she does care about. A lightbulb appears over my head, and I just dodge it before going with my idea.

"You know, Laney wasn't the only one kidnapped." I say with a bit of a smirk.

"Oh no, another one of your dorky friends was captured. I so don't care." Trina said cruelly.

"You're right Trina. I mean, it's not like Nick Mallory is that important." I say sarcastically.

Trina suddenly became worried, but calmed herself.

"Oh please, like Nick would get kidnapped. In fact I will call him right..." Trina said as she reached for her phone, but it was not there.  
"Mina! Where is my phone!?" Trina asked angrily.

"I don't know Trina, it might be under the wreckage." Mina said quietly.

Trina immediately started digging through it only to see her phone destroyed.

Trina was angry, but she was still unconvinced.

"This doesn't prove that Nick is in danger!" She said coldly.

"But what if he is? can you imagine him, cold, alone, and without you there to help him." I say to Trina causing her to have a thought bubble about what I was saying.

"Alright, I get it. So what exactly do I make you do about it?" Trina said more compliant.

"Don't you mean we?" I says slightly confused.

"No, we are not working together, You are helping me, save Nick. That is it!" She said with command.

I normally wouldn't go with it, but it beats arguing with her. Besides, what are the odds Nick would be in Rocklympus anyway.

* * *

Roxas POV:

"Sir, we have located the one you requested." One of my servants stated as he entered my chamber.

I was just about done 'reminding' Laney of everything she needed to know. So I was in a very good mood.

"Excellent, I will go see him. Also, could you escort my fiancé to My mother's Chamber? I would like my mother to design her wedding dress." I say before turning to my beautiful red haired bride to be.  
"If that is alright with you?"

Laney smiled lightly.  
"That will be perfect."

I grin from ear to ear. Things were finally going my way.

"Alrighty then, I will leave you in her care. I will be back soon my dear." I say with joy.

She simply nodded with a small smile.

After I left my chamber, I headed towards the main hall, where a certain brown haired teen was leaning on nothing.

"How are you liking Rocklympus?" I say with a smile.  
"How about I show you around a bit."

Nick followed as we walked around the palace. He then started to speak.

"Nick was surprised to find his new buddy was actually the king of Rocklympus. Nick must say, it is quite a chill place." Nick said with a smile.

"I am glad you agreed to be my best man for the wedding, I mean, I wouldn't have met her if it wasn't for you." I say with a smile.

"Nick was always a fan of weddings, especially if the wedding favors are flying horses." Nick chuckled lightly.

"Of course, what are friends for?" I say as I lead him to the dinning hall.

"I am sorry to have to leave you to your devices, but I must check on my bride. So please feel free to ask my servants for anything. You are a welcomed guest here on Rocklympus." I say giving him a fumps up which he fumps.

"Nick will take Roxas up on that offer." Nick said coolly as he took a seat.

I walked away from the dining hall and smiled, as I walked around, I couldn't help but feel happy. I had everything I could ask for. And nobody was gonna take it from me. That I was absolutely sure of.

* * *

Rye's POV:

I was drumming against a mortal for 5 full minutes and this husky, black haired teen is matching my speed.

I couldn't believe it. But I wasn't worried, I was only at 10%. So I upped my speed to 50%. I mentally laughed at the thought of him trying to copy.

Not even a second he was copying it with ease. I was shocked. Who was this drummer?

"I must say kid, color me impressed. You are definitely a skilled mortal." I say with a smirk.

"You are alright... Yourself!" He said between gasps.

"What is your name?" I asked as I upped my speed to 60%.

"I'm Kon!" He said as he began matching my speed again.

"Very well Kon, it has been a pleasure, but you are not going to win." I say as I move it up to 85%.

Kon pushed his arms to reach my speed. If he moved any faster, his body would give out.

But his arms didn't give out, his drums did. The drums broke to pieces. He had no drums to drum on.

Kon's drumsticks disintegrated and his arms dropped down like lead.

"You are a worthy opponent Kon. I will never forget our battle. I will keep your statue in my trophy room." I say as I zap him with my drumsticks turning him to stone.

Well... That really Rocked.

* * *

Cliffhangers!  
Oh man this chapter hurt me to write.  
Laney!  
Kon!  
What will happen next?  
Will there be a wedding, or a funeral, or both?

Find out by staying tuned.  
Please review and tell me what you guys think

Thanks for coming out everyone.


	22. Chapter 22

What is up my readers.  
For those of you who just skip my intro.  
I'm SKG  
And guess what?  
Update time! For the second time today!  
Enjoy!

* * *

Keypo's POV:

"You really don't know when to give up do you?" I asked as I played my keyboard.

"You could say that. But I won't lose so easily." The black haired girl said with a smirk.

The challenge was going to the 5 minute mark. Wait a minute, she wasn't even trying to best me, she was trying to stall!

Well, I can't have that.  
I started shooting energy beams from my keyboard.

Strangely enough, she wasn't bothered. She pressed a button and a glowing orb surrounded her. My lasers couldn't pierce the bubble.

"What the heck?" I exclaimed in shock.

"After you shot us down, I figured that you still could do that at close range. So while I was setting up, I tweaked my keyboard to have a force field!" She said smugly.

I was impressed, she was far more cunning than she let on.

"What is your name girl?" I asked curiously.

"My name is Kim." She said as she started to pick up the tempo.

I smirk.  
"Alright Kim, you have indeed been a worthy adversary, but this is where it ends." I say as I set my keyboard to Tremor.

Her shield may protect her from lasers, but not earthquakes.

As the ground shook beneath her, she fell and stopped playing. Her shield vanished and her keyboard fell and broke on the floor.

"Now that's the end of that." I said just before hitting her with a beam from my keyboard. She then turned into a statue.

"That's what I call a Quake defeat." I say laughing at my cleaver pun.

(Gonna pay the pun jar)

* * *

Rohera's POV:

I had caught wind that my son had dethroned his father not long ago.

Indeed it was a moment that was expected to occur. As his mother, I will support my son in anyway I can.

As I prepared to go congratulate my son, a servant arrived with a Mysterious red headed girl. She looked around 14, she was a cute one, that was for certain.

"Lady Rohera, your son, King Roxas has asked me to deliver his fiancé to you so that you may prepare her a wedding dress." The servant said before leaving me and the girl alone.

My son intends to marry? I looked over at the girl who looked down nervously. It was obvious that she was a mortal.

For my son to be interested in her, she must have something interesting about her.

"Come, sit down." I say as I motion to a cushioned chair.

She shyly approached it, then sat down.

"What is your name child?" I asked politely.

"L-Laney." The red head said shyly.

"You seem nervous." I say trying to get her to speak up.

"I guess I am. I mean, according to Roxas, my memories have been snatched by an evil blue haired musician that forced me to play in his band. I am still getting my memories back. Roxas said they will come back in time, but I am just not sure." Laney said sadly.

I move close to her and pull her in for a hug.  
"It is alright my child. I will help you to. My son can be a bit bullheaded, but he is a sweet boy. I'm sure he will take care of you, and I will be here to." I say with a reassuring smile.

She returns my hug and perks up a bit.  
"Thank you so much, Rohera." Laney said as she hugged tighter.

"Please, call me mother. Since you are marrying my son. You will be part of my family to. Speaking of which, let us begin designing your wedding dress." I say with a smile a bit forced.

Laney got up and smiled.

I knew exactly what had happened, but I couldn't tell her. I felt awful that the seal Rozues had put upon me would prevent me from helping this innocent girl. My son had erased this girls memories. And I couldn't warn her or speak ill of the king so long as I am sealed. I couldn't believe that my own son would do this. I felt my son becoming more like the man I was forced to marry.

"Mother? Why are you crying?" Laney had asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I quickly wiped my tears.  
"Oh no reason dear, I am just imagining how beautiful you will look in your wedding dress." I lie.

I then began working on the dress, hoping that someone would stop the monster my innocent boy had become.

* * *

Bassi's POV:

It was a simple copycat battle. I was playing full force in order to win. But for some reason, this red headed boy was matching me every note.

After 5 minutes of using insanely difficult riffs, he was still going strong.

"How on earth are you pulling this off!? No mortal should be able to match me!" I yelled angrily.

The red head smirked.  
"You are right, but I'm not just some mere mortal. I am a guy, who is trying to save everyone he cares about! And I will crush anyone who gets in my way." He yelled with bravado.

Talk about manning up.  
But there was no way I was losing.  
I pulled out the light show.

I shot lasers at him as I played insanely hard riffs. But he still kept playing as he dodged.

"Is that all you got?" He taunted.

I was furious, but then, I had an idea!  
I aimed my lasers at the girl statue.

"Bye bye, Rock girl." I say shooting a huge energy beam at the statue.

The red head than ran in front of the attack, blocking it with his bass. Causing the instrument to disintegrate.

"No!" He yelled in frustration.

"Well, that happened. Before I turn you into a lawn ornament, what is your name?" I ask as I point my bass at him.

"My name is Larry. And you can go..." I turn him into stone before he could finish.

I smile at the statue red head. He was lucky he was cute, though I still wished I could crush the statues.

But the front court yard is pretty bare at the moment, so I zap the two statues into bite-sized. I pick them up and pack them away safely.

I should head back and give my brother Roxas, the news.  
But first I should check on the other two idiots, hopefully they didn't mess up.

* * *

Corey's POV:

So we began making our way up the mountain.

"This is taking forever!" Trina complained as Mina carried her piggyback.

"Quit your complaining! You are not even walking! We have to get up there and fast. There we can find a way to meet with the others and rescue Laney." I say in order to shut Trina up.

"Whatever, just make sure we save Nick first." Trina said calming down.

"Do you think The others are okay?" Mina asked, not even complaining about climbing with Trina on her back. She must have calves of steel.

"I'm sure they are fine. We have survived worse." I say as I focus on climbing.

After a couple minutes, we prop ourselves on a flat part of the mountain. There was a little cave and we decided to take a rest.

Suddenly, a trio of flying people, which I assume were other Rocklympians flew close by.

I quickly urged Mina and Trina into the cave to avoid them.

"I think we are safe." I say in the pitch black cave.

Suddenly a mysterious hooded figure appeared at the front of the cave, and he was holding a box with a glowing blue star on it.

* * *

Cliff hangers everywhere.  
Oh Larry!  
Oh Kim!  
Oh Laney again!

Why do I do this to myself!  
What will happen to Corey and the rest of the gang.?  
Will Laney be married?  
Stay tuned to find out  
Please review and tell me what you think.

Thanks for coming out everyone


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys  
James here,  
My buddy, SKG had some stuff to take care of.  
So he told me to upload this chapter for him while he was busy  
So here you guys go.

* * *

General POV:  
The mysterious hooded figure stood at the front of the cave.

Mina cowered behind Trina that looked more annoyed than frightened.

Corey didn't know what to make of the mysterious figure. So he decided to find out.

"Who are you?" Corey asked as he took a cautious step forward.

The figure removed his hood to reveal his short dark hair and sharp green eyes that now looked soft.

"My name is Chordus, I am a friend." He said with politeness.

Corey and Mina calmed themselves, they could use more allies, considering that they were against gods.

Of course, Trina laughed.

"Oh a friend, I feel so much better now that we have a dwarf on our side." She said sarcastically.

Chordus contained his irritation.  
"Anyway, I know of a way you can save your friends."

Corey's expression changed nervously.  
"You mean they were all captured?!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure they have been or at least will be. Bassthena is pretty thorough in her methods. I do however know there is a brown haired boy up there, a servant brought him..." Chordus explained before having his collar grabbed by Trina.

"Wait, This boy, gorgeous brown hair, beautiful eyes, and cooler than the artic?" Trina asked curiously.

"He did seem chill." Chordus murmured causing Trina to drop Chordus.

"I'll save you Nick!" Trina screamed before dashing out of the cave.

"Wait, Trina! You can't just leave us." Mina said chasing after her.

Chordus slapped his face in irritation.

"I am guessing she is not very smart." Chordus stated as he got up.

Corey nodded to the statement before speaking.  
"So what about this way to save my friends?" Corey asked

Chordus then presented to him the box with a blue star on it. With further inspection, the box was chained shut, and the blue star glowed brightly. Corey knew exactly what it was.

"You!" He said backing off and pointing angrily at the box.

Chordus looked at the blue-haired guitarist with surprise.  
"You know of this cursed instrument?"

"Know of it? This thing tried to make me destroy all of the music in peaceville by making me destroy the dam! Not to mention tried to make me hurt my friends!" Corey exclaimed angrily.  
"So why on earth, would you bring this thing to me?"

Chordus sighed.  
"While it is true it is a manipulative and evil cursed instrument. But It is the only instrument strong enough to be used against Roxas. This instrument had turned a completely talentless fool into one of the greatest musically talented person in all of Rocklympus! Imagine if it was given to someone who actually was skilled." Chordus explained.

"So you are trying to give me a cursed instrument that may destroy us all on the slim chance it might beat Roxas?" Corey said with a smirk.

"Well, yes. But you need to not only take the guitar, but be able to control it. If you can't control the guitar, than you won't be able to beat Roxas. I would rather do this myself, but I can't thanks to this stupid seal on my back. So I am entrusting you with this. You said that you encountered this thing before. Maybe you can control it." Chordus said as he extended the box towards Corey.

"This is a crazy plan..." Corey said emotionless.

"I know but ..."

"I wasn't finished. It is a crazy plan, but it just Might Work." Corey said with a smile.  
"Let's do this!"

Chordus handed him the box, and unlocked the chains. The box transformed into a guitar and secured itself onto Corey. Trying to take control of him.

"I will go and try to check on your friends, you should be safe in here. And I hope you can overcome this thing. Or we are all doomed." Chordus said before leaving the cave.

Corey forced himself deeper into the cave to make sure no one could find him. Then he say himself down and firmly grasped The blue star guitar. In order to save everyone he cared for, he would have to battle these six strings of evil, but this time, all by himself.

"Now then, let's see who breaks first!" Corey said to the cursed guitar.

It made a sound, that only Corey could understand and then began the battle of musician versus instrument.

* * *

Bassi's POV:

"What do you mean there are still more!" I yelled at my two idiot brothers.

"They ran off, they will probably die in the forest anyway. So why chase them?" Rye said too relaxed for his own good.

"And what if they don't!?" I pointed out angrily.

"They try to save their friends." Keypo answered nervously.

"Very good, and what happens when Roxas sees that we didn't do our job?" I said like a mad teacher talking to a small child.

"We get sealed up again?" Rye says, now worried.

"Bingo! Now go catch them you idiots?" I commanded, causing the two to fly off in a hurry.

It left me alone near the Rocklympus front lawn. We had just finished transporting the defeated statues on the front lawn. They looked amazing.

I sighed as I began to walk away, until I heard a scream.

I ran close to the area I heard the scream and there appeared to females. One had pink hair and was clearly focused and one with dark blue-green hair (Author's note: that's what I think it looks like. But I'm not the best with color)

"Who the heck are you?" The pink haired girl asked rudely.

"I'm assuming you are one of the attempted rescuers." I say as I whip out my bass.

"That's right! We are going to save Nick Mallory! So step aside." The pink haired girl announced.

I looked at her confused.  
"Wait, you mean our honored guest for the wedding? He isn't kidnapped at all." I pointed out, causing the pink haired girl to shift from determined to angry.

"So my stupid brother lied to me! Of course. Making me waste my time!"

"Trust me sister, you are preaching to the choir. I have to deal with my idiot siblings." I say sympathizing with the girl.

Suddenly the other girl runs over to one of the statues.

"Hey don't touch those!" I commanded.

The girl turned to me.  
"You hurt my sister and her friends. Mina Mad!" She exclaimed as she charged at me.

I quickly turned my guitar to freeze and turned her into an icicle.

The other girl didn't seem to mind.

"I am guessing you don't care for these people." I say as I motion to the collection of statues and the frozen girl.

The girl shrugged.  
"As long as it's not me or Nick, I don't really care."

"Tell you what, you help me track down your brother, I will let you stay here as a guest. My name is Bassi by the way." I say as I offer my hand.

"If you say you will turn my brother into a statue, I'm all for it. My name is Trina btw." Trina said as she shook my hand.

* * *

Oh no!  
A not so shocking betrayal!  
Oh no Mina!  
Will Corey conquer the guitar?  
Or will The guitar conquer Corey.

Please review and tell me what you guys think of this.

Until next time.

Thanks for coming out everyone.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys,  
SKG is here,  
Props to my buddy Jason for uploading for me last time.  
So anyway, I'm back.  
And I am here to drop an update on you guys.

* * *

Corey's POV:  
(Inside Corey's Head)  
I was thrown deep in the recesses of my mind.  
Honestly, I didn't see that coming.

Everything around me was stormy looking. The only thing that stood in front of me, was the Rocklympus guitar.

We were going to battle for control in the inside of my mind. While outside of my mind, it probably just looked like me, glazed over hold the guitar.

Back to my mind, suddenly a blackish blob appeared underneath the guitar. The blob then started morphing into a humanoid. After it was done morphing, it grabbed the guitar. I looked at the humanoid figure and noticed it look just like me!

"It has been a long time Corey, I missed you." The fake me said, it had blue stars in its eyes, so I am sure this was the guitar talking.

"Not long enough if you ask me." I say coldly.

The fake me frowned.  
"Oh don't be like that. Don't you remember the amazing solo we performed? The beautiful destruction it caused!"

"I don't want to destroy, I just want to save my friends." I say frustrated.

Fake me looked puzzled for a moment and then smiled.  
"I don't feel like helping you." He said bored.

"Well to bad, you are going to help me." I say with determination.

The Fake me started to laugh,  
"We will see about that."  
He then started to strum the cursed guitar and everything around me started to shake.

I started to charge at him, but as I made my way towards him, something interesting happened.  
The fake me, started to sing.  
(Author's Note: yes another original song, I call it the 'Ballad of a cursed instrument. Please tell me what you guys think)

_I was born to make melodies  
That is my destiny  
I was born to be the best  
To be better than the rest_

_I was too good for those fools  
Trying to use me like their tools  
I am the greatest instrument  
And this is my testament_

_They thought I was crazy  
But they were just Hazy  
On my destiny in life  
So they just gave me strife_

_Yes I had pride in my sounds  
pairing me with other instruments  
It Was an insult against my grounds  
The fools had to pay for their insolence_

_I am ready to rock this place  
So try to keep up with my pace  
My riffs will show no grace  
As I rock off your whole face_

_So listen boy and Hear my song  
Because one day, I will show that I BeLONG!_

_(End of ballad)_  
Despite being almost pushed back by the musical blasts, I managed to get to the fake me and grab the guitar. The fake me then screamed before vanishing, which was pretty weird.

"That was a pretty sick ballad, but I can't let you have my mind. But I can promise you payback on Rocklympus. I think that we can show those guys what we can do, if you are willing to help. So I can either seal you back up again and no one will be able to hear your music or help me save my friends and show the place that banned you just what you are made of." I say as I tried to strike a deal with the guitar.

The guitar remained silent for a moment. It appeared that it was weighing its options.

The guitar then hooked itself up to my mind self and we had a deal.

(Mind battles are really cool)

I woke up and the guitar strap wasn't as tight. The guitar had accepted me, cool.

I stood up and headed towards the exit of the cave.

I suddenly heard a voice at the entrance of the cave.

"And this is where my brother was last, he was talking to a three foot dwarf about his rescue plan or whatever." Said a grating voice that I knew belong to my sister.

Of course she would sell me out. But who was she talking to?

"Well, let's take a look than." said a levitating blonde teen who seemed to be one of the trio that flew past us earlier.  
The blonde then summoned a sapphire bass and pointed it at my sister.

"Alright kid, Come out or I blast your sister into the next millennium!" The blonde stated.  
Trina was shocked by the statement.  
"I thought we had a deal!" Trina exclaimed shocked by the betrayal.

The blonde laughed.  
"We did, and now it is off."

I almost laughed at the threat. But I did need my sister for lyrics and not to mention that our dad would be sad if she got axed, so I guess I will come out.

I started to walk out, but I wanted to save my secret weapon. As if reading my mind. The blue star guitar shrunk down to pocket size. I placed it in my pocket and walked out with my hands up.

The girl smirked.  
"Alright then, you are all are coming with me?"

* * *

(Corey is now a prisoner)

General POV:

Trina and Corey were put in restraints. And were escorted out of the cave and straight to Rocklympus.

As they arrived, both Rye and Keypo were there smirk as they had captured the missing two. Konnie and Kin were chained to the statue of their respective sibling. The two's expression turned grim when they saw that Corey had been captured.

"I see you finally captured those stragglers." Bassi said as she flipped her hair.

"Yeah, we just decided to restrain instead of turning them into statues. It just was less work that way." Keypo said with a smirk.

"Guys!" Corey yelled with worry.  
His so called crazy plan had caused his friend Kon to be turned to stone, and most of the Newmans also. If it wasn't for his ace in his pocket, he would feel completely depressed.

"Now that we have them all, I should let Roxas know that we have him." Bassi exclaimed with glee.

Trina looked really annoyed  
"You aren't going to get away with this. I'm the one that does the double crossing!" Trina yelled angrily.

Bassi then ignored the pink haired girl and flew off to locate Roxas.

Corey smirked a bit, it seemed another idea popped into his head.  
Trina was so close to a freak out.  
If He could combine a diary freak out song with his sick new guitar, Roxas doesn't stand a chance.

Corey quickly hides his smirk and pretends to be miserable in order to  
Hold another crazy plan, that just might work.

* * *

Roxas' POV:

I happily knocked on the door to my mother's Chamber.

"Mother? It is your son, Roxas. I am here to check on how the wedding dress is coming along." I announced happily.

"It is almost finished, it will be ready in a bit. I assure you that you will be happy with its appearance." My mother answered.

"Of course, please notify me on its completion. All the preparations on the wedding are almost finished." I say with a smile. (Now addressing Laney)  
"And how is my beautiful bride doing? How do you like my mother's dress designs?"

"They are great." Laney said from behind the door.

"I will see you soon my dear." I say before leaving.

I walked away with a spring in my step. Honestly, nothing could improve my mood.

Suddenly my sister arrived.  
"We have captured the blue haired boy and his friends. What do you want us to do with them?" My sister asked waiting for my input.

I was wrong, Today just got better.

"Excellent Bassthena! Have all of them except for the boy set up to watch the wedding. Send the blue haired boy to one of my dungeons. I will deal with him myself." I say grinning with absolute glee.

"As you wish, my brother." Bassthena smiled.  
"Also, I shortened my name to Bassi."

I nod, I did the same thing myself.  
"Off with you then." I urged.

She quickly left to do my bidding.  
Oh how nothing could ruin my mood.

* * *

Laney's POV:  
As I posed in my white gown with frills and fancy fabric designs. I couldn't help but feel empty inside. A part of me feels like screaming that this isn't right. My heart is saying run. But my mind is so clouded that I have no idea what to do. Maybe this was because of the blue haired musician Roxas mentioned. I may not know who he is, but I am certain of one thing. That musician did something to my heart, but I'm not sure it was a bad thing. I hope my head clears, cause this is driving me crazy.

* * *

Cliff hangers everywhere!  
Oh the humanity of it all!  
What will happen next?  
Will Corey's Plan work?  
Or will Laney be married off?

Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.

Thanks for coming out everyone.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello my friends,  
SKG is here.  
And let me just say it, You guys are awesome.  
Over 90 reviews! If we can reach 100, I would be overwhelmed with joy.  
I love you all.  
And just for that, I am giving you guys the next chapter. Which also happens to be chapter 25! Enjoy!

* * *

Corey's POV:

"And stay in there!" The goddess yelled as she had the guards chain my hands and feet to the wall. Leaving me kind of like I was a starfish.

I couldn't move, and after I was secured the guards ran out.

"That will keep you out of trouble. Also, don't worry about getting lonely, Roxas will be visiting you shortly." The blonde goddess said laughing as she closed the door.

I was left in a room with litterally no light when the door was closed and chained to the stone wall. The size of the dungeon cell was maybe half the size of my room. I mentally told my guitar to go to my hand but to stay small. Apparently, thanks to the mental connection I made with guitar during the mental battle, I can communicate telepathically. I finally know how kin and Kon feel when they do this. It is so convenient.

And just after I finished performing my little task. Roxas strolled in.  
He closed the door behind him. He then clapped his hands and light suddenly appeared in the room to reveal it was a drab grey.

Roxas looked at me and smirked like he was the big dog.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't the mighty guitarist himself. Oh how the mighty have fallen. I must say, I was impressed you even made it here. Too bad that you came up here for nothing." Roxas taunted trying to get a rise out of me. I just stared at him emotionlessly.

He waited for a snarky reply, but I didn't give one, so he continued.  
"It must really grind your gears that I am getting everything while you are going to rot in here. I even have Laney as my soon to be wife." He said with a smirk.

That got to me.  
"What?!" I yelled in rage and confusion.

"Oh, you didn't know? Well now you do! I should also say that you aren't invited to the wedding." He teased.

"There is no way she said yes to this!" I yelled furiously. "I'm pretty sure Lanes isn't into the crazy guys who like to try to kill and statuefy her friends!"

"Oh, but she did Corey! She said yes and now she is mine. She chose me, and she has forgotten all about you and your little friends." Roxas said laughing mockingly.

"That can't be, Lanes would never." I say feeling my heart sink.

Roxas smirked arrogantly.  
"Oh don't get to down in the dumps! If it makes you feel any better, I will make it so you can watch the wedding from here. So you can watch the moment I take her first kiss."

"Second kiss actually." I corrected.

Roxas' smile faded.  
"Come again?"

"If you kiss her, it would be her second kiss. She had her first kiss last January during a second New Years bash. It tasted like cotton candy and it was pretty awesome by the way, but I guess you didn't know that." I say with a smirk over my little victory.

Roxas' face turned red in rage. He then punched me hard in the gut. Causing me to cough.

"Even with everything I do, you are still a step ahead. I even blank her mind and yet you still have one thing over me!" He exclaimed angrily.

"Wait what?!" I retorted angrily, recovery from the fierce stomach punch.

Roxas wanted to hide what he said, but my guess is that he was so mad, he just didn't care.  
"I erased her memories! I knew that she would not be able to see how amazing I am for her, if she remembered you, so I erased her memories. I put them right in here." Roxas said as he pulled out a book that was glowing red and had the same symbol on the cover of it as his guitar.

I felt my rage boil over, but I held my tongue. Roxas continued to speak.  
"I read through her memories, I know everything about her. I know what she likes, I know her dislikes, I know what I need to make her happy! I also know about all of your adventures, and how you constantly put her and your friends in danger." He ranted.

I wanted to say how messed up he was in the head and that if he did read her memories than how did he not know about the kiss. But what he said at the end was true, I did put her in danger And it made me forget to be snarky.

"You not only put her in danger, you always ignore her whenever she complains about your plans, you never ever listen to her. Yet I can never understand how she even stays near you! I outclass you in every way. I am smarter, stronger, more musically talented and to top it all off," he said before getting real close to my face. "I don't need a diary to write good lyrics." He than backed away and let that thought sink in.

I felt myself deflate.  
"You don't deserve her, and you never will! I am clearly better for her. I guess if you find any solace in any of this Corey. It is that, she will be happy being my woman." Roxas said before he closed the door.

The light remained on, but my heart felt dark. He was right, Lanes was better off without me.

"Are you really gonna let that creep win?" I heard a voice in my head say.  
Suddenly, the Rocklympus guitar left my hand and grew to full size. It the rocked a chord that broke my chains.

"Cause, quite frankly. A jerk that has to brainwash a girl in order to get her, is definitely not deserving of your Laney." The guitar pointed out.

He had a good point.  
Sure, I wasn't perfect. But neither was that power hungry psycho!  
Laney deserved to be happy, and I was going to save her, and I was going to save my friends!

"Looks like you got your head back. So let's do this! But first, let's give you some hero garb." The guitar said as it suddenly started glowing bright.

I had no idea what was going on, but I had a feeling, it was going to be totally righteous!

Prepare yourself Roxas, because I am going to beat you. Even if it means Rocking Rocklympus in the process!

* * *

Oh cliffhanger, where art thou?  
Oh right here, I see.  
Well this is gonna be an interesting couple of chapters coming up.  
So what will happen next?  
Will Corey defeat Roxas?  
Will Corey save the day?  
Find out by staying tuned.

Please review and tell me what you think.  
Reviews= faster updates

Thanks for coming out everyone.


	26. Chapter 26

What's up guys!  
SKG is here and ready to update!  
I just gotta say again how awesome you guys are and you are the guys that make this story worth writing.

* * *

Laney's POV:

Rohera had just finished the dress. It was absolutely beautiful. But even though I loved it, something was still eating away at me. It was only getting worse, I thought it might be pre-wedding jitters but, now I am just feeling this is wrong.

"You look beautiful." Rohera said with tears in her eyes.

"There is no need to cry, today is... A happy day." I say trying to convince myself more than her.

Rohera calmed down.  
"I suppose my child, I guess I was just carried away. I must get a message to Roxas. I was told to notify him on the dress' completion." She said as she headed for the door, but accidentally bumped into a shelf causing a book to fall to the ground. Instead of stopping to pick up the book, she kept on her way, like she was afraid of not telling Roxas immediately.

"I will be back in a minute child, just stay put." Rohera said in a rush.

She closed the door behind her. With nothing to do, I picked up the book and read the cover.

'The Big Book of Rock Lore by Todd Kauffman'

I guess it was the fact that for the first time since I can remember I had no one to talk to, Since there is no one here and there doesnt seem to be any harm in reading it, I might as well take a peak And see if it can kill some time.  
I leafed through the pages, and each page kind of felt familiar, like I somehow knew about these things. Metrognomes (I don't know why, but cotton candy comes to mind), mash ups, world ending by prediction from ancient dancers (I'm can't help but think about orbs and calanders with chocolate) , bards of legends, the tale of a hipster god, where elevator music comes from, all of it was weird but interesting. Each page always made me feel a different emotion, I honestly wish my memory would just come back because i feel so weird not knowing why these things make me frown and smile. Finally I reached a section called prophesy of the ancients. I skimmed the title of each of the prophesie until coming across the one called the End of Rocklympus.  
I suddenly became very invested in what this old, dirty and ripped page had to say. While the prophesy had a lot of ink blots, I managed to at least get a bit of info, the book claims that when the clouds in the sky are Dark and ominous with streaks of red lighting, two powerful musicians shall battle. One wielding a guitar the color of a ruby, kind of similar to Roxas' guitar, and another wielding a guitar that has a blue star. The prophesy didn't say who won or what happened, but it claimed that something during it caused Rocklympus to be completely obliterated.

I was kind of worried, but then again, when are prophesies ever actually right?

* * *

Roxas' POV:

I headed to the courtyard, where my wedding will be held. The chairs were set and the whole place was ready for a wedding. I transformed my clothes into a tuxedo. I felt that I looked stunning. I looked to see nick whistling near by as he looked to the sky. He had gotten changed into a tux, no longer wearing his trademark red jacket.

"What's up Nick." I say as I walk over to him.

"Those weird clouds in the sky." Nick said as he pointed up. He was right. There were huge dark clouds in the sky. They loomed eerily above Rocklympus. If I didn't have bigger worries, I would have actually might have cared more.

"Nick thinks that today may not be the best day for a wedding." Nick said as he put his hand through his hair.

"Meh, if it becomes a problem, I will make it an indoor wedding. Speaking of which it seems the guests are arriving." I say as I take notice of groups of Rocklympians finding seats. My sister and brothers moved the captured near the front row so that they can see. Most of them were statues, but even thou they can't move they are still aware of everything around them.

I quickly get my place at the alter. Nick went to his place, in which the pink haired girl looked furious. Fortunately, it seemed that my sister had put a muzzle on her. The other Rocklympians didn't seem to notice or care about the captured guests. The wedding band was set up. The minister was in position. All that remained was the bride to arrive.

Suddenly my mother appeared and went to me.

"The dress is ready, she will be down in 5 minutes." My mother said before heading back to her chamber.

I couldn't help but smile. The live broadcast I had set up in Corey's cell should start any second.  
I was going to show that jerk the best day of my life while he goes through the worst day of his life. If I didn't know any better I would think today was my birthday.

I look up at the sky to see the clouds that Nick mentioned earlier have gotten bigger. I maybe should do something about that. But that is not anything important.

* * *

Cliffhanger!  
Sorry for the short chapter, I'm just building drama!  
Oh the Rocklore!  
What will happen?  
What won't happen?  
Find out by staying tuned.

Please review and tell me what you guys think.

Also, if anyone can guess in a review what the author's significance of the Rocklore book is. You get a shout out in my next chapter.

Thanks for coming out everyone.


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys!  
SKG here!  
I just got to say, you guys are so rocking awesome!  
Over 100 reviews. I couldn't have come close without your support.  
Also, shout out To stinkfly3, for being the first to answer the question.  
Anyway, let's get this update started.

* * *

Kin's POV:  
Today is absolutely awful.  
My friends and I got kidnapped, we are tied up and forced to watch a wedding, which also happens to involve one of said friends. I have been gagged so I couldn't even say anything, one of my friends is rotting away in a dungeon and worst of all, My brother has been turned into a statue by a jerkish Rock god. If I could move, I would find away to save my friends. I sighed as I watched the other guests sit in chairs and completely ignore us. We are tied up and most of us are statues! How the heck does no one even bother to question that?!

If I could move my hands, I would face palm. On the right of me, I have my statue brother. He was frozen in a state that showed sorrow, it wears really hard to look at. On my left I have angry, almost-freak out-ready Trina. If Corey was here, he would say he had a plan, make Trina freak out, and than use the Lyrics to save us. But he isn't here, The only upside to any of this is that the people had the decency to at least give us comfy chairs to sit in. But that didn't change a thing.

I tried to think of a way out until I heard the band start playing the wedding march. That is where I saw Laney walking down the isle.

Her dress was pure white with frills and other such things that the real Laney would never be caught dead in. Something was seriously up! I couldn't see her face underneath her veil, so I couldn't be sure how brainwashed she was. But I definitely knew she was brainwashed. I tried to break out of my restraints, but it was just no good. I looked around to see Konnie, who was still to depressed about all her friends being turned to stone to watch the wedding. I can understand why she was down in the dumps. I'm pretty close there myself.

I looked back to see Laney had made it to the Alter, where Roxas was smiling at her and the minister, who was wearing a fancy purple Robe and fancy pope hat that covered his head and had an old time-y mustache that was as white as snow, began to speak.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to day to celebrate a union of to lovers that in the history of Rocklympus has never been done before. This union is of our new King Rockules and his mortal fiancé Laney penn." The minister said as the others in crowd clapped.

The minster than opened a book and began to read.  
"As it is written in the traditions of Rocklympus, The husband must read his vows to his fiancé. Your highness, if you would please." The minister said as he gestured to Roxas.

Roxas nodded excitedly.  
"Thank you Minister. Laney, I vow to you to give you everything I can. I vow to treat you with respect, and honor. I vow to never, ever stop loving you from the bottom of my heart."

The crowd had several 'awwwws' but I felt sick to my stomache. I could only imagine what the others would say since they are mostly statues.

"Very good, Now be for we continue, is there anyone anyone here who has a reason that these to should not be wed?" The minister said, clearly ignoring my muffled sounds.

The minister was about to continue, until the sound of a guitar being wailed on, made everyone turn behind them.

Then something hit the ground with a huge booming sound like thunder, causing dust to cover him.

"I have a reason, or a hundred." Said the mysterious figure in the smoke, which than revealed to show Corey!

Corey looked so cool.  
He has a cool long dark blue cloak, that had a familiar blue star on the back. His usual shorts were now, sick blue jeans. His normal shirt now had the same blue star that was on his cloak. Even his beanie was now dark blue and had a light blue star in it, but had his skull patch in the center of the star. But the most shocking thing was the instrument he was wielding. It was the guitar of Rocklympus! I could have swore Corey destroyed that thing. But here he is holding it and looking smug.

Roxas was furious!  
"You! How did you even..."

"I busted out so I could save my friends. So hand them over, and turn them all back to the way they were, or I will rock you to the next millennium!" Corey said calm and collected. Corey was absolutely confident he could beat Roxas.

Laney has turned around and saw Corey. If it wasn't for the veil, I could see what she was thinking.

* * *

Laney's POV:

I looked in front of me and just saw a guitar floating. I ripped off my veil to than show a blue haired musician that looked ready to fight. I looked at him confused, who was he? I looked to also see a bunch of people tied up and some statues. How did I miss that!? (Author's Note: the Veil was enchanted so she couldn't see or hear any mortals so long as it was touching her, That was the finishing touch the mother put on the dress, to prevent any hurt for the girl)

"Roxas, who is that guy, why are these people tied up, and why could I not see them before with that veil on?" I asked angrily.

Roxas looked nervous,  
"Um, well... You see..,"

"I can tell you Lanes, this rock god, stole your memory, captured your friends, most of which had been turned into statues, and is now trying to make you marry him." The blue haired musician said as he stared at Roxas with anger.

I normally would be skeptical, but what he said made way more sense than what Roxas was saying, and something in my heart was telling me it was true. I think I ignored that for too long. I began to leave the alter.

"Wait, where are you going?" Roxas asked with surprise.

"I may not know exactly what is going on, but I'm pretty sure that this marriage is a huge mistake. I am going to listen to my heart. I'm sorry Roxas." I say, even though I wasn't that sorry.

My heart told me to go to where the captives were, so I went and untied the two

* * *

Corey's POV:

Roxas hung his head. It was over. Roxas could not win. But suddenly he started laughing. He started laughing like a maniac.

He began to levitate, as he laughed. I looked up in the sky to see the dark clouds that looked menacing. I think I saw a flash of red lightning up there, but I quickly turned my attention back to Roxas.

His tux changed into what appeared to be His toga, but it was black and menacing, which I don't understand because I have never seen a menacing toga.

He summoned his Ruby guitar.  
"You... You really think your something! You are just an annoying brat that just doesn't know who he is messing with!" He yelled angrily.

Suddenly, Nick interjected.  
"Nick thinks Roxas should chill. Getting angry over something that wasn't meant to be isn't cool." Nick said calmly.

Then a beam of green energy that just appeared almost out of nowhere turned Nick into a frog.

"Whoops, my finger slipped." Exclaimed the blonde haired goddess who was holding a sapphire bass.

Wow, and here I thought, I would have to make Trina freak out. Trina Bursted out of her restraints.

The whole place was shaking, ponds were exploding, and the clouds were getting even more ominous as Trina went into freak out mode. All of the Rocklympians were shocked by the display of power of Trina's emotion. Even Roxas looked shocked.

After she was finished she fell into a waste basket., the diary fell close to where I was, and I went for the diary. But just as I was about to reach for the diary. A red blast of energy caused the diary to disintegrate!

Roxas laughed!  
"Now, you are useless. Corey, I challenge you to a musical duel! If you refuse to accept it, I will break everyone of your friends!" He said with a dark laugh.  
"I know you will say yes, even if you don't have your 'inspiration'. The name of the game is front man face off. The one who could come up with the best song wins!"

I had to say yes, I couldn't let my friends get destroyed. I had to try.

"Alright... I accept your challenge!"

* * *

Mysterious POV:

The dark prison that I was in began to shake, my powers were growing stronger, and the time was coming. Soon all of the fools will feel my vengeance! I will be free, and I will show them who is truly the best. I will bring Rocklympus to its knees! All will know my wrath!

* * *

Well, that was ominous!  
What will happen to Corey now that he was Diary-less?  
What exactly will happen if this mysterious figure becomes free?  
Oh the drama!

Ominous cliffhangers, are the worst.  
Please review and tell me what you guys think of the chapter!

Thanks for coming out everyone.  
And remember

Reviews = faster Updates


	28. Chapter 28

Hello everybody,  
SKG here, and I your host for today's special chapter!  
Let's just sit back and let the battle begin!

* * *

Corey's POV:  
I was inwardly freaking out.  
A song battle!? Without Trina's diary, I can't write or come up with any lyrics! But I can't let my friends down. I couldn't let Roxas know he had me beat, I had to be strong.

I looked up at Roxas as he laughed even more manically than before, I'm 80% sure he has mentally snapped.  
"Now let's set up the battlefield." He said as he played a chord causing the entire courtyard to levitate into the air and reassemble itself, into something similar to a Colosseum. The wedding guest were sitting in the stands. Only Roxas and I were on the actually field. The place looked fierce.

"I think this is a good place for your grave, don't you think?" Roxas said smugly.

"Let's just do this already." I said trying to stay focused.

But of course, Roxas wasn't done yet.  
"Oh, not just yet, I want everything to be just right." He said menacingly.

He the zapped the sky, causing what appeared to be a portal to peaceville. The portal showed all of the residents looking up.

"Think of this battle, as a live concert for peaceville. It will be called, Corey's End of Life event!" Roxas said laughing.  
"But that's not even the biggest surprise!"

"Of course it isn't." I say gloomy.  
Not only are my friends doomed, but my whole town might be as well. Judging from Roxas' knew psycho attitude, he might go nuts on the town after he is done.

Roxas then searches the crowd to find Laney. He does quickly locate her, she was trying to unlock kin's shackles, but couldn't. He strummed a few notes and she was tied to a chair and levitating above us.

"Roxas! What are you doing?! Let Me Go!" Laney yelled. She was suddenly silenced, because Roxas had her muzzled.

Roxas smirked as he pulled out a red book. He opened the book causing a storm of red music notes to fly in the air and the fly into Laney's head.

"Roxas! What are you doing to her!" I yelled with rage.

"I am simply giving her memory back." He stated calmly.

"You sick ... Wait what? Why are you doing that?" I asked confused by this action.

"Consider it a gift, her memory will have your final moments stored. But after I clear up this mess, I will simply erase her memory again and start over. So I thought that would be fun." Roxas said with pure ego.

I looked up at Lanes who looked... Hopeful. Did she have faith in me? Even when I don't have the diary for Lyrics!? I owe it to her to at least try.

"Now that everything is ready, let's get this funeral, Underway!" Roxas announced as he starts to strum his Ruby guitar.  
(Author'a Note: another original (and hopefully not sucky) song by me)

**_You don't even stand a chance_**

_Welcome to your nightmare_

_Be prepared for a big Scare_

_This is your greatest fear_

_Because your monster, he is Here_

_You don't even stand a chance!_

_I laugh as you pee your pants!_

_You were doomed from the start_

_And Now I will tear you apart!_

_You thought you were clever_

_But this is your last endeavor_

_You thought you were so cool_

_But now you are just a fool_

_Now you will see who is the king!_

_Why did you even step in the ring_

_You don't even stand a chance_

_No mater the circumstance_

_You don't even stand a chance_

_Your not worth a second glance_

_You don't even stand a chance_

_knock you out of that stupid trance_

_You don't even stand a CHANCE!_

(End song)

As he finished, a huge wave of music, blasted me against the wall.

The song was good, it was fast, catchy, and worst of all, emotional. I couldn't top that.

'im sorry Laney, I just can't top that. He is too strong. I'm sorry I doomed You, Kin, Kon, and the rest of Peaceville.' I say in my head.

"So you are just gonna give up then?" My guitar said in my head in an enraged tone.

"Well what the heck am I suppose to do? That song was insane!" I retorted.

"You never needed that book to write lyrics. You know you didn't! You just need to sing what's on your heart! I wouldn't have lost to your will, if you sucked. Now look up at that girl who still has hope that you can save her and sing every type of feeling she gives you! Do it now!" The guitar demanded.

Whelp, I got nothing to lose.  
I looked up at Laney, what does she make me feel? I'm about to find out.

I get up from the ground, surprising Roxas, and apparently, most of the other Rocklympians!

"Is that all? My grandma can rock better than you." I say smugly, which was surprising since I wasn't even sure if I could even do this.

Roxas was taken aback by my comment.  
"You are just a dog with bark and no bite Riffen! There is no way you have anything that can top me."

I began to strum my guitar.  
"Let's find out, shall we?"  
I say before looking up at Lanes for the rest of the song.

(Author's Note: Another original by yours truly, also bear with my bad songs)

**_You were there with me_**

**_I remember when we were young_**

**_The first day of pre k, we had sung_**

**_To Bobby blue in the background_**

**_Oh how I loved that musical sound_**

**_Music had become my life_**

**_Sure the road had lots of strife_**

**_But you were there with me_**

**_Oh yes you were with me_**

**_You kept my feet on the grounds_**

**_While my head was stuck in clouds_**

**_You went with every crazy scheme_**

**_Now I see what you meant to me_**

**_You are the Yang to my Yin_**

**_The forgiveness for my sin_**

**_I'm the Crazy to your sane_**

**_The Peter to your Mary Jane_**

**_I went down each painful turn_**

**_You stayed by me, for me to learn_**

**_You were there with me_**

**_Oh, you were there with me_**

**_If it is time we say goodbye_**

**_You must know that I will cry_**

**_Because you were always here_**

**_And I want you always near_**

**_It doesn't matter what the gains_**

**_It means Jack, if there is no Lanes_**

(End of song)

Suddenly a blast of energy blasted from my guitar and went to hit Roxas, reminding me of the fact that I was in a battle, I guess I kinda zoned out while singing. Roxas tried to block the blast with a guitar blast of his own. But my blast not only over powered his blast, it destroyed His guitar! Roxas then started to rant.

"What!? No! This can't be happening! This can't be Happening!" Roxas exclaimed in horror.  
"He is a mortal, I am a rock god! Not to mention the king if Rocklympus. I'm suppose to be the best by default!"

I walked over to him and grinned.  
"Hey Roxas." I say getting his attention.  
He looks up just in time to see my fist make contact with his jaw. He fell to the ground and continued his breakdown and crying.

"Weak god." I say as I cracked my knuckle.

The portal than showed all of peaceville Cheering for me. I had somehow did it. Lanes was than freed from her restraints and the levitating chair disappeared. She started falling. I quickly went and caught her.

"Gotcha." I said as I smiled at her.  
I was glad to have her back.

Lanes face was really red, must be from being so high up.

"D-Did you mean every thing you just sang?" Laney asked nervously.

It took me a second to recollect what I had said. I felt my face turn red. I just sang from the heart, so it must be true. I will roll with it.

"Every word." I say with a smile.  
Laney smiled at me, she looked really cute.

"Sorry Roxas, but I'm taking your ex fiancé." I taunted, as Roxas continued his mental breakdown. I looked back to Laney and smile. Suddenly, she kissed me full on the lips. It was totally awesome. After she finished, she looked up at me and smiled. Then I tried to say something coherent.

"Did you just ki..." I said now redder than before.  
She shushed me  
"Just roll with it Core."  
I grinned like an idiot.

That was when the whole place turned back to the way it was, and Roxas's Crown flew off of his head.

* * *

Cliffhangers EVERYWHERE!

Well, how was that for a clash of wills?  
And the fluff, God knows I have been waiting to do that!  
What will happen next?  
What about the others?

Please review and tell me what you guys thought of this chapter.

Thanks for coming out everyone.  
SKG is out


	29. Chapter 29

What is up people!  
SKG is here.  
And if you are reading this, you know that this is chapter 29!  
So please enjoy.

* * *

General POV:

Roxas' crown had flown off of his head. Everyone was transfixed on the glowing gold crown. The crown rose to the air, and than flew right on top of Corey's head.

The Crown had chosen its new king.  
All of Rocklympus cheered.  
Trina finally got out of the waste basket.

"What happened?" Trina asked holding her head. She was clearly drained from this emotional outburst. Too bad that it was wasted though.

Trina looked to see her brother with. a crown on his head. He had won, there was no way!  
She had ran up to her brother.

"What exactly happened, and why are you wearing a crown?!" Trina barked angrily.

Corey put Laney down, and smirked at his sister.  
"Oh, I just became the new king of Rocklympus. No big deal." Corey said nonchalantly.

Trina looked like she was about to say something, but then remembered about Frog nick. Who just hopped right in front of Corey.

"First order of business." Corey said before snapping his fingers, turning frog Nick back to hunky nick. Trina stopped her opposition.

"Nick! You are you again!" Trina squealed hugging Nick, who was somehow back in his Normal clothes.

"Nick is glad to be human again. Nick also wonders what Little Riffen will do, now that he is king." Nick said as he looked to the blue haired guitarist.

Corey looked for his friends.  
"I guess the first thing, I'm going to do is ask for my friend Kon and the others to not be statues any more."  
Corey said looking at the three rock siblings who were shocked by there brothers loss.

Bassi was the first to speak up.  
"Just because you beat my brother, doesn't mean we have to listen to you." She yelled angrily.

Corey than smirked.  
"I would just say, you have to cause you are forced to obey the king. But, I just thought of a better idea." Corey said as he played a chord on his guitar, freeing frozen Mina. Who was still angry!

Mina tackled Bassi!  
"Mina mad! You free Mina's sister and Mina's sister's friends or Mina will crush you!" Mina threatened as her eyes were blood red and focused on a clearly terrified Bassi.

"Okay! We will just get her off of me!" Bassi said very compliant.

Mina calmed down. Causing Nick to move away from Trina's hug and over to Mina.

"Nick likes a girl who cares for her younger sibling, and talks occasionally in the third person." Nick said with her trademark smile causing the girl to blush, and causing Trina to get angry, only to be bonked by a piece of falling marble, causing her to be knocked out for the rest of the chapter. (Author's Note: okay, I threw it, don't judge me!)

Bassi, Rye, and Keypo all played their instruments causing the statues to turn back to normal.

Kon turned back to normal, and his brother jumped on him out of Joy.  
"Let's never let transmutation keep us apart again." They said as they had a brotherly reunion hug.

Kim was turned back to normal next and was greeted by Konnie tackling her.  
"I am so glad your back!" Konnie said as her sister muttered happily about seeing her, but that she was being crushed.

Larry was next to be turned back to normal, only leaving Carrie who was still a statue.

"I can move again?" Larry said as he looked around confused.

He than turned to see Carrie still a statue.

"How come Carrie isn't back to normal?" He asked peeved. Causing Mina and the Kagami sisters to look up.

Mina then turned to bassi with her angry stare.

"Don't look at me? My brother Roxas did that one. He has to dispel it." Bassi said nervously.

Larry than went up to the sulking Roxas. He grabbed him by his silver hair and pulled him to eye level. (Author's Note: not very high off the ground, lol)

"Turn Carrie back, Now!" Larry ordered.

Roxas stopped sulking and looked at the red head.  
"Go choke on a bass string." He said coldly.

Kim and Konnie shook their heads, Larry than went ballistic on the sullen rock god. Each everyone else reacted as they watched the display of off screen violence. After Larry finished he threw a clearly beaten up Roxas back into view.

"How about now?" Larry said cracking his knuckles.

"Fine." Roxas said snapping his fingers causing Carrie to transform back to her human self.

"Wow, headrush." Carrie said as he held her head. The Newmans and Mina tackled the female guitarist.

"Okay guys, I'm fine. I was turned into a rock, I wasn't dead you know." Carrie said with a smile as they all got off of her.

She than went up to Larry.  
"I was aware of everything that happened around me while I was a statue, just so you know." Carrie said with a slight red tint in her cheeks.

Larry was red as a tomato.  
"Oh... A... Well." Larry tried to speak before being slapped upside his head.

"Ow"

"That was for getting in the way of the energy blast that could have killed you." Carrie said angrily.

"But I..."

"Close it Larry! I am not done yet." She said causing the red head to sigh sadly.

Carrie than grabbed the Red headed bassist's collar and pulled him in for a kiss. Which shocked everyone, especially Larry, whose eyes shot open in shock.

Carrie than let go of the kiss.  
"And that was for everything else." She said as the red headed boy was hyperventilating.

She than got close to his ear.  
"Next time, just be more up front. Kay?" She whispered before walking to her sister. Larry than proceeded to faint as hearts rose up.

After that happened, Laney turned to Corey.

"So what now?" Laney asked Corey with a smile.

"I am going to release all of those who have been forced under the royal seal." Corey said strumming the guitar. Freeing the rock siblings, Rohera, and Chordus, the latter of whom was hiding until the seal was removed. Along with every Rocklympian forced under obedience.

Chordus than began to change.  
He was no longer a dwarf servant. He grew to normal size, his hair changed to a cool emerald green and his eyes shined like sapphires.

"You... You freed us. Thank you. Also, I am sorry for what Roxas did. And we are forever in your debt." Chordus said as he and everyone of the Rocklympians, except Roxas, bowed.

Corey than took off his crown and handed it to Chordus.  
"Why are you giving me this?" Chordus asked in shock.

Suddenly a random spotlight appeared on Corey.  
"Being a king may be able to give you a cool hat, a fancy chair and a bunch of people to rule over. But it also takes someone who can handle wearing that responsibility, and the hat hair. And personally, I'm more of a frontman than a king, plus I think you would be better." Corey said with a smile.

Suddenly the clouds that were ominously hanging overhead, started spinning violently. The ground suddenly began cracking underneath, them.

"Wait a second, you said you released everyone who was forced underneath the royal seal right?" Chordus said as he tried to stay standing.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Corey said nervously.

Chordus went really pale.  
"Well... There was one person that kinda needed to be sealed. And she is now without a prison to hold her. So there is a problem! A titanic Problem!"

"What does this have to do with a boat?" Kon asked before a black smoke started appearing from beneath the ground.

(boats like to cause problems)

* * *

Titanic Cliffhanger!  
Oh man!  
I hope that quenched your update thirst for a bit.

Who is this evil that had been freed?  
Will Rocklympus be destroyed?  
Will the world?

Please review and tell me what you think.

Until next time, thanks for coming out everyone.


	30. This is where things get crazy

(Plays intro music)  
Hello, grojbandians!  
It is I, The 1000th, SKG!

happy 30th chapter Everybody!

And today is the day, you get to feast your eyes on a new update that shall entertain! Hopefully...

* * *

Laney's POV:

The black smoke began rising to the sky from the cracks. It looked like it was condensing into a more solid form. The red Lightning striking the black smoke which even I had to admit gave an ominous yet epic feel to the moment.

After the smoke finished coming from the cracks, it revealed a ghastly looking ghost. Her body looked like a huge blob of black and dark red, green, and purple. Her face looked like a jack-o-lantern, but with glowing red eyes.

"I... Am... Free!" The creature exclaimed in an evil cackle, that sounded like nails on a chalk board. Honestly it sounded worse than elevator music!

The the emerald haired Rocklympian stared at the creature with fear and anger.  
"You won't be for long, you crazy spirit." He announced while trying to put on a brace front.

The creature laughed at his threat.  
"You little piece of garbage. Do You think you are even close to my level. I am the powerful and beautiful, Melodora! The being that even the most powerful of Rocklympians fear! Yet you have the odasity to even think you can threaten me!?" Melodora bragged.

"I think you might want to check a mirror, because you are obviously lying about one or more of those descriptions of yourself." Kin said as Kon fist bumped him on the insult.

Suddenly, the lightning strikes got close to the twins but they avoided them by hiding behind Corey and I. Corey looked at the evil creature and laughed.

"Lady, the only thing powerful and terrifying about you is that nasty stench you have, along with that eardrum splitting voice!" Corey taunted.

To put it simply, she was livid!  
"That tears it! I will destroy you all! Twice over!" She said furiously.

The ghastly creature started roaming above us. We all just watched, not knowing what exactly to do.

The creature stopped roaming after she was floating above Trina.  
"Yes, this putrid hearted creature has almost as much cruelty as I have in my non-existent heart. She will make a suitable husk." Melodora laughed as she then turned into gas and floated into the unconscious Trina's body.

After Melodora entered Trina. Trina began levitating. Her eyes open to reveal that the whites of her eyes were black and her irises were red. Her Pink hair turned black with a few pink streaks. Her casual clothes turned into an elegant black gown.

"Now I have..." Melodora said in Trina's body before grabbing her head in what appeared to be pain.

"What is going on?" I managed to ask as Trina's body finally stops moving.

"Is it Melodora or Trina? cause quite frankly, even I can't tell." Mina asked nervously.

Then, Trina's body stopped moving.  
"Sorry about that, I am still working out the bits of resistance. But I'm sure I have it now!" Melodora said as she summons a microphone and points it at Nick, causing him to get restrained and than put to sleep.

"My host, seems to have an attachment to this mortal, so I'm taking this." She said as she flew up in the air. Great, I am finally able to have a more-than-friends relationship with Core, and suddenly an ancient evil rises out of her prison to destroy us all. Just my luck.

She then clapped her hands, causing three creature of the shadows to appear, each one had a different instrument, a bass, a drum set, and a keyboard respectively. She was ready to start

* * *

General POV:

"Let's end this place, shall we? Hit it boys." Melodora commanded before she bagan to sing.  
(Author's Note: yes, another song, tell me what you think.)  
My world now

_**Do you feel your very soul ache  
As the fear I cause makes you quake  
You are now in my town  
Where I wear the crown.  
(Makes a dark crown for herself)**_

_**Each of you is now my play thing  
Plead for your lives as I sing  
You are all just my toys  
So cry, you girls and boys**_

_**Cause this is my world now  
And each one of you will scream  
Cause this is my world now  
For reality has become my dream!**_

_**No more boxes to hold me tight  
No more isolation from the light  
Now this world shall feel my might  
As all of Rocklympus dies tonight!**_  
(She starts rocking a solo that is shaking Rocklympus like crazy. The people are panicking, while grojband, the Newmans, Mina, and the other non-background characters go find shelter.)

**_As you know, your nightmare is here  
no pleading will make it disappear  
Just submit to me, the end is near  
For my reign is secured by every tear_**

**_Cause this is my world now  
And each one of you will scream  
Cause this is my world now  
For reality has become my dream!_**

**_Cause this is my world now  
And each one of you will scream  
Cause this is my world now  
For reality has become my dream!_**

(Ends song)

All of Rocklympus was in ruins, The citizens were likely crushed underneath the rubble.

Melodora smiled.  
"That was so satisfying. Now that I Totes destroyed those nasty little dorks and garbage band. The world is now my oyster." Melodora said giddy. (Author's note: it seems that taking over Trina's body caused Melodora to talk like Trina, and share her brainwaves)

"I don't know why, but I totes want a car right now." Melodora said as she zapped an incoming bird turning the creature into a pink sports car that can somehow fly.  
Melodora than flew into the driver's seat and placed Nick in the passenger seat.

"I will call you Pinktastic two!" Melodora squealed, she than slapped herself.  
"Note to self, find a better host next time."

Melodora looked at her shadow band she made and glared.  
"Don't just stand there, go make sure that Rocklympus is like, desolate and junk. I am totes in the mood to go conquer more things." She ordered.

The shadows then went down to search as Melodora stared at the portal that lead to Peaceville.  
"That looks like a good place to start."

Melodora than drove her car into the portal.

* * *

Cliffhangers are made for drama,  
And that's just what they'll do,  
One of these days, these cliffs will hang all over you

What will happen to peaceville?  
Are our heroes still alive?  
Will Melodora/Trina (melotrina?) conquer the world?

Why is Melodora so evil?

All of these questions and more will be answered soon.

Please review and tell me what you guys think if this chapter! And the song.

Thanks for coming out everyone.


	31. Tanks for the Stories

Hello guys,  
It is I, SKG  
And I am here to drop a fresh update.  
So please enjoy.

* * *

Corey's POV:

Rocklympus was in ruins.  
The whole place looked liked a tornado, a hurricane, and an earthquake hit the place at the exact same time.

I looked to see Laney next to me as we hid underneath what once was a tall pillar.  
"Are you all right?" I asked slightly worried.

Laney looked up,  
"Considering we are in a place that is about to collapse, I guess I could be worse." She said in her normal tone.

I looked around to see Chordus motioning to us to follow him. It seemed that the others had the same idea. The others Rocklympians were busy fleeing the area. I thought getting out of there might have been the better idea. But of course, I forgot about those shadows that crazy ghoul lady had called. They were capturing the fleeing Rocklympians left and right. I would have just watched in shock if Lanes didn't pull me out of the pillar.

After regaining focus, we followed Chordus as he led us to a secret door which all of us went into, before closing it to keep the shadow creatures out.

Chordus than snapped his fingers, causing light to appear, revealing a rather blank chamber that looked liked a board room. It had chairs lined around a marble table. Each of us quickly took a seat. The light also showed all of the people who made it. Me, Lanes, Kin and Kon, Mina, the Newmans, Chordus, Roxas and his siblings.  
I sat with Laney on my left and kin on my right.  
Chordus took the kings chair.  
He than began to speak.

"As you guys may have noticed, Melodora has escaped. Which is very, VERY bad! Like end of all we love bad!" Chordus said gloomly.

Roxas, who was sitting across from me stood and spoke up.  
"We wouldn't be in this mess, if it wasn't for that blue haired idiot! What kind of guy is stupid enough to release all of the seals without even thinking." Roxas whined.

I hated to admit that he was right, I didn't know.

"Hey back off, at least he had good intentions, unlike another creep who was king." Laney yelled in my defense.

Roxas looked hurt by Laney's statement.  
"It was all for you!" Roxas shot back.  
"I had no intention of hurting anyone (aside from Corey), unlike the evil that Corey just unleashed."

"Well I didn't want it! And I never will! So just back off. Also stop acting like it is Corey's fault. Right now we need a plan." Laney said causing the whiny rock god to zip it. That did make me feel better.

"So who is this crazy lady we are up against anyhow?" I asked as I tried to get my head back in the game.

"Allow us to explain." Kin, Kon, Kim, and Konnie said at the exact same time.

The two pairs of twins glared at eachother.

"Excuse me, but this is our thing." Kin said with a bit of bite.

"I think you me our thing." Kim said with an equal bite.

"Just say it already, we are kind of in a situation here!" Carrie said impatiently.

The two pairs of twins stopped arguing and than pulled out their thought bubble.

* * *

General POV:  
(Note: this scene is being read by kin, Kon, Kim and Konnie. Each paragraph, change to the next reader. It makes the experience more real. Also, this is my original story on rock lore origins, so bear with it.)

A long time ago, when music was just created. Musica, the Goddess of all music had two daughters were Harmone and Melodora.

The eldest and most level headed was Harmone so She was put in charge of her mother's prized possession. The Music box of creation. Musica warned her daughter to never open the box. Harmone listened to her mother's warning.

However, Melodora was more impulsive and curious. She was also very jealous of her elder sister. Melodora wanted to show her mother that she was more deserving of the job than her sister.

So one night, as her sister sleeps, Melodora snatches the music box and replaces it with a fake box that looks identical. The next morning came and Harmone was none the wiser. Melodora than decided to hold on to the box for a few days. Melodora knew that her mother would be checking up on the box. Once Harmone showed her mother the fake box, it would show her irresponsibility, proving that Melodora was the better guardian.

Over the next few days, the box started to let a tiny sound out that only Melodora heard. Melodora became curious of what was in the box. After sometime, she gave in. Melodora opened the music box.  
What was inside was all of the dark music that was sealed away.

The sounds of bad music we know today back pipes, profanity music, accordion, boy bands and worst of all, elevator music. All exploded out of the box. The direct exposure overwhelmed the curious rock goddesses brain causing her to go insane. She had become corrupt, transforming the once beautiful goddess into a vile creature.

Harmone had to give her all to fight off her sister, but she was too strong. Musica herself had to join in and fight. But even than, the tainted Melodora was too chaotic to be truly beaten.

In order to protect the world. Musica used the music box of origin to contain her daughter. Originally not even the box could contain the tainted girl. So Harmone in fused her power into the box which than placed the first ever Royal seal on the box. Harmone than had given the gift of the seal to the first king of Rocklympus in order to guard the box in her passing, 1000 years later and Melodora's prison, which was now known as Melodora's Box, was placed underneath Rocklympus to never be free. Until now.

(End of thought bubble. Read from the normal perspective again)

* * *

"Wait, I thought gods were immortal?" Larry said confused.

"Well, in normal cases yes, but what the story doesn't explain is that, Harmone didn't die, she transformed herself into the first ever musical harmony in order to stop a war, but that is a different story." Chordus explained.

"I don't remember that story at all." Roxas muttered bitterly.

"That what you get for dozing off during Out history lessons." Keypo said angrily.

"Um... I would hate to interrupt, but we still have the issue of my BFF being controlled by an angry goddess." Mina said shyly, causing everyone to focus back on the task.

"So what exactly do we do to stop that monster?" Carrie said turning to Chordus.

"Well... Umm... I don't really..." Chordus said nervously.

Corey had a light bulb form over his head. Which he dodged.

"Why not just seal her up again? My guess is, that Melodora isn't at full power since she needed my sister to use her powers. So all we have to do is drive her out and seal her again." Corey suggested with a smile.

"And what makes you think you can even do that genius?" Roxas taunted.

Corey smiled brightly.  
"Because I have a crazy plan, that just might work."

(Crazy Plans make everything fun)

* * *

Melodora's POV:

I had drove through the portal and I was ready to cause some destruction.

I summoned dozens more shadows to swamp the town. The people were a mix of running in fear to trying to fight. The fools think they could resist me. That is so Totes pathetic.

Okay, I really hope I fully recover, because if I talk like this girl for one more minute, I am going to lose it.

While I had my internal monologue, something tried to knock me out of the sky.  
What I saw, my host identified as a tank, and inside the tank was a short fellow with glasses, a tan, and a picture of what I believe to be his mother.

"You think that you can just come into Peaceville with your fancy portal, and evil shadow creatures. Well missy, you are messing with the wrong town, because mother and I are going to Tank you very much." The small man said, which also according to my host was called Mayor Mellow.

He shot a huge blast from the tank which I simply swatted away with a flick of the wrist. Bored with the tank, I summoned my microphone and screamed, causing a huge sound wave to blow the tank and several town blocks away.

"Tanks for the distraction. But I just got an totes amazing Idea. I will turn this pathetic town into my knew Kingdom. Shadows! Build me a castle, using the Mall." I barked my orders.

This town and the rest of the world will soon be mine!

* * *

Well, this can't be good.  
Mellow, No! Will he be okay?  
What will happen next?  
What will happen to Corey and the others?  
What is the crazy plan that just might work?  
Will their be anymore Corney fluff?!

Find out by staying tuned for the next chapter.

Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.

I'm SKG, and thanks for coming out everyone.


	32. Chapter 32

Hey guys,  
SKG is here.  
Sorry this update is a tad late.  
Anyway, here it is  
Enjoy.

* * *

Laney's POV:

"Not a chance! That plan is absolutely insane! You could die!" I yelled at Core with worry.

"She has a point dude, even I Think it's nuts, and I'm cool with whatevs." The Rocklympian drummer known as Rye, said as he reclined in his chair.

Corey got up from his chair.  
"This may be crazy, but we have done crazier And with far less planning." Corey said with certainty

"He does have a point, we did rock a meteor to oblivion at one point. I think if anything, this is mild in comparison." Kon said as he agreed with Corey.

"what is mild, about going against an ancient corrupted Rock goddess who has it out for all of Rocklympus and turning the world inside out as we speak?" I yelled my sarcastic remark furiously

"Relax Laney, Worse case scenario is that he gets turned into a rock. You know what, I like the plan, I'm all for it." Roxas said with a smirk.

"Well I don't! I know I have supported your crazy plans before, but this is going too far!" I yelled concerned.

Corey sighed as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't worry, I won't lose. I will beat that crazy goddess in a duel, seal her away, and then we can get back home so that we can get ready for our next gig." Corey said with a reassuring smile.

One look and I knew, he wasn't going to change his mind. But I'm not leaving him alone again.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you." I announced boldly.

"What? No way!" Corey and Roxas say at the same time.

"It is insanely dangerous! I am fine with the blue jerk taking a hit, but not you." Roxas said as he tried to approach me, only to get smacked in the back of the head by Bassi.

"Lanes, you have to stay here. Stay with the others. You have to reclaim Rocklympus. I will handle Meladora or Trina, Melatrina? That thing." Corey said trying to reassure me.

"If you are going, than I am going to! That is that. I finely got you back and I am not leaving your side again. So help me, if you try to leave me behind I will smash your blue star guitar over your head, Understood?" I say firmly.

Corey sighs but laughs a bit. He pulls me in for a hug and kisses my forehead causing me to blush. This action also causes Roxas to get angry but he held his rage. Corey release the hug and put his hands on my shoulders to look me in the eyes  
"Same old Lanes, Allright you can come with, but stay close. I don't plan on losing you either." Corey said with pleading eyes.

Corey let go of my shoulders and turned to the others. I felt a smile appear on my face despite the danger.

"Kin and Kim, Make sure you can prepare that containment box. Kon and Konnie, You have to handle the shadow Ground groups at Rocklympus, with the rest of the Rock god siblings." Corey said with command.

Chordus threw Corey the crown.  
"Here, you are going to need this in order to seal that monster." Chordus said boldly.

Carrie and Larry look at eachother for a second before standing up.  
"We will go and help keep the shadows off you, so you can reach Melodora." Carrie said with a smirk.  
"We owe you that much at least."

"But if we are going to do this, we are gonna need some heavy firepower." Larry said with a slight worry.

Chordus smirked.  
"Fortunately for us, there is an IMD room underneath this one." Chordus reassured.

"IMD?" I asked confused.

Chordus pulled a lever causing trap doors to open underneath us, leading us to a room full of instruments.

"Instruments of Mass Destruction." Chordus answered as he motioned to all of the instruments.

"Is that enough fire power Larrs?" Carrie asked sarcastically.

"It's a start." He answered smugly.

I smiled a bit.  
"That goddess isn't gonna know what hit her." Corey said as each of us except him grabbed an instrument.

* * *

Trina's POV:  
I shook my head as I woke up. My head was hurting like crazy. I made myself stand and I started to look around to see a cage. I had been out in a cage!

I banged on the bars and yelled.  
"Let me out of here!"

"The mean lady will just ignore you." Said a voice similar to mine.

I turn to see a girl that looked just like me, except wearing really nerdy clothing and had pigtails.

"And who are you?" I asked bitterly.

The girl looked up and smiled.  
"I'm you, silly." She said as she hugged me.

I quickly pushed her off.  
"Get your hugs off of me!" I said angrily.

"Oh come on now, don't be such a grumpy pants." The girl said as she pinched my cheek.

"Stop that!" I yelled angrily.

The girl than stopped and frowned.  
"I'm sorry. It's just I haven't seen you in so long, I was just happy to see you again."

I was disturbed by the phrase.  
"What do you mean by that?"

"You use to let me play with my brother, and have fun with my best friend. But one day something happened, then you locked me here. I missed being there." The girl said sadly.

I than realized who this girl was. She was the niceness I had sealed away so long ago, my Katrina self.

"Yeah, whatever. So why exactly am I here?" I asked slightly less annoyed.

Katrina than perked up and grabbed my hands.

"Well, while you were knocked out. A mean ghost thingy poofed into your head, it then moved your conscious into this cage. I followed you in here." Katrina said with a smile.

"Why did you let that thing lock you up?" I asked confused.

"It asked if I could go in and I agreed. Because saying no to that offer would be rude." She said with A giggle.

I felt my rage build.  
"This is why I Totes don't let you out! You are too nice, you let people walk all over you. Then when they are done getting what they want they throw you to the side. That's why I locked you up. Only users can live in this world! The used get thrown away." I yelled at the naive me.

"But if you throw everyone away, you will be alone." Katrina said with a frown.  
"And then it will be exactly like that day you pushed me away."

"Whatever." I say moving to a corner in the cell and put my back to her.

She had no right to speak to me.  
I didn't have time to think about junk like this. I totes need a plan to like, get out of here.

I would think of something.  
Then I would find that mean creature, and show her exactly why you don't mess with Trina Riffen.

* * *

Well that had an interesting look on Trina's Psyche and a look on slight fluff

What will happen next time?  
Will I ever stop asking questions?

Please review and tell me what you think of this development.

Reviews = faster updates

Thanks for coming out everyone.


	33. Plans

What is up People!

It is your host, SKG.

And guess what?!

It is time for an update!

i just want to take a minute and apologize for this being so late!

i wanted this to be uploaded much earlier but, my computer crashed and then there was Easter with my family, well you get the deal. Anyway, all excuses aside let me just shut my trap and give you guys what you want.

So sit back, and enjoy.

* * *

Melodora's POV:

"And now it is Perfect!" I exclaimed as the shadows finished decorating my throne room.

At first, thought my brain was going nuts when I wanted this building known as a mall to be my castle. (Author's Note: she is really old and has been sealed away for a long time so she is using the info from Trina's brain to understand her surroundings. Just in case it wasn't clear earlier.)

But now that I look at it from it's finished design, it was very easy to turn into a castle. It had immense amounts of space, and it is in a good location. I am really liking how this turned out. I sat down on my knew golden thrown. It is amazing what you can make with an entire jewelry store. As of this moment, I ordered my shadows to enslave the entire town's population. After all, a queen needs servants.

I laughed at the thought until one of of my shadow creatures barreled through the door.

"My mistress! We have a monumental Problem!" The creature yelled from the top of his lungs.

I waved my hand as a signal for him to zip it.

"What could possibly be such a big deal that you are disturbing me!?" I yell at the servant.

"There is a resistance! Our sources indicate that they are going to try and fight you." The shadow yelled.

I sighed,

I pulled out my guitar and plucked a chord, causing the shadow to dissipate.

A little resistance never hurt me. In fact, I welcome it. It was getting really boring around here.

Let's see how long this resistance can entertain me for.

* * *

Corey's POV:

"Are we all set?" I asked as every finished up gathering their instrument of choice.

"I think we are all set." Chordus said as he pulled his guitar out and was ready to strum a chord. Everyone nodded in agreement with his statement. "Just remember that I am going to seal the portal behind you guys, we can't have anymore shadow creatures flying in or out of the portal. When the containment box is finished Roxas will make a new portal to wherever you guys are by using the Kings crown as a beacon. So keep it on at all times, you will need it." Chordus instructed me.

I quickly put the crown on my head again. "Alright then, Operation: knock the deranged rock goddess out of Trina so that we can seal her away and save the world, (inhales) is now underway!" I announced happily " Open the door."

Kon, Rye and Konnie exited first. They need to first take care of the ground guards with some seismic drumming.

They set up and blasted the shadows with a triple drum barrage.

It was enough for us to move from the area. The shadows started to attack Kon and the others. But Bassi and Rye covered the aerial assaults.

Kin, Kim and Mina remained in the chamber to work on the containment box (mostly Kim and Kin, but Mina is pretty smart so I'm sure she could help). Roxas stayed as well and was guarding them, (albeit reluctantly.)

Thanks to the others, Chordus managed to get us to the portal, by flying horses. Lanes and Me on one, Carrie and Larry on the other.

"I am loving this ride." Laney exclaimed as she steered the flying creature to the portal. We all looked at each other for a second and agreed that this was pretty sick.

The shadows tried to approach, but we had support covering our hides.

Chordus made sure we got through and went back to Rocklympus.

"Good luck! The fate of the world rests in your hands!" I heard Chordus yell before closing the portal behind.

* * *

Solomon's POV:

You would imagine my surprise when my club suddenly becomes empty.

I quickly walked out to watch the commotion, only to see what appeared to be a giant portal in the sky.

It was awe-inducing, but the most incredible part, was the music that came from it. The first song was sung by a guy in a black toga and a ruby guitar, it was truly fast paced.

The next song was sung by another person. This song was full of emotion, it nearly brought my soul to tears. But the shocking part, it was the blue haired Kid from the band I had here almost a week and half ago!

I knew the kid had talent, but this was on a whole new level. That kid was holding out on me.

But then moments later, shadows start swarming through the portal and destroying the town. Which in all honesty, was the weirdest and most disturbing thing to happen.

The mayor tried to stop the leader, but even his tank didn't do anything to stop those monsters. That was when I knew things were hitting the fan.

I quickly hid back in my club and stared out one of the windows.

I watched the monsters start tearing the town apart, they were attacking innocent people! It was truly a horrid sight to behold. I kept looking until I saw something happen to the portal, the same blue haired guitarist I saw rocking that cool song is now flying through the portal on a Pegasus! at that point I just give up and pass out from shock. Praying that this whole thing is a weird dream.

* * *

Cliffhanger.

what will happen?

Will their plan succeed?

or Will Melodora take them out?

I'm sorry that this was short, buT I swear the next one will be much longer, and less terrible.

Please review and tell me what you guys think.

Thanks for coming out everyone.


	34. Stay mellow

Hello my fellow Grojfans

It's your host with the most, SKG

And as you probably know by now.

There is an update for you.

So please enjoy.

* * *

Laney's POV:

After we made it through the portal. The flying horses quickly dropped us off on the street and flew off. We would have kept them, but they draw too much attention. And with the hundreds of shadows flying around, it was best to stay down and conserve energy. The major downside now was that we had no way of getting to where Melodora was.

"Alright we are here, now what?" Carrie asked curiously.

"We have to locate Melodora. And Considering that she is using my sister as a host, odds are that Melodora is at the mall." Corey explained casually.

"Alright, and how do you suggest we get there? We are about 1/2 an hour away from the mall and there are shadow creatures all over the place. They will catch us easily." Larry pointed out.

I looked around to see a familiar looking tank. It was Mayor mellows!

"Guys! Take a look at this." I say as I pointed out the destroyed tank.

The others quickly turned and were shocked to see the mass of war machine wreckage.

Suddenly we heard a huge groan coming from the tank debris. We quickly go and start digging a and pull out a badly bruised mayor mellow. The picture of his mother that he carried around had been torn. It was almost like seeing a real person be destroyed, almost.

"Mayor Mellow? Are you alright?" Corey asked as he picked up the small man.

The mayor slowly opened his eyes.

"Corey my boy, is that you? What in the dickens is going on in this place?" He said as he gained footing and stood on the ground on his own.

"One minute Mother and I are driving in the tank and attacking shadows, the next I'm here bruised and mother is..." Mayor mellow said before stopping to look at the torn picture.

Mellow suddenly dropped to his knees in a mix of shock and sorrow.

"Mother?" He said staring at the picture that was no longer identifiable.

The poor man broke down and cried his eyes out. The scene felt even more dark with the ominous dark clouds spinning above the town..

"Mayor, this isn't the time to mourn. We are all in danger if we stand out here to long. We need to find shelter." Larry said trying to be sensible.

The mayor stopped crying and wiped his tears on his sleeve.

"Your.. Your right little girl. This isn't the time for crying. Mother didn't raise no wimps! We need to find some shelter. Cone on kids!" Mellow said more confidently.

Larry decided to let the girl comment slide due to the Mayor's recent loss, but Larry was still pissed about the comment.

Carrie whispered something to him that I couldn't hear but the whisper was causing his face to blush. He calmed down instantly. I was curious of what she said to make him chill until Corey brought something to our attention.

"That looks like a good spot." Corey said as he pointed in a direction we weren't looking.

Sure enough, it was the teen club that we performed at about a week or so ago. I was kinda asleep for a while so, I kinda lost track of time. (AN: Or specifically 32 chapters ago).

It was the only building still fully intact.

We quickly ran towards the building. We noticed the door was locked.

"Stand back, I got this." Corey smirked as he pulled out his blue star Rocklympus guitar. He strummed a chord and the door was rocked open.

The five of us ran in. Corey quickly strummed a chord in order to fix the door. I had to admit, the royal crown and His new guitar must really give Corey some sweet powers.

"Is anybody home?" Carrie asked as we walked through the empty club.

As we walked slowly, I noticed that the office door was open.

"Guys, the office door is open." I pointed out.

Mayor mellow sprinted to the door and quickly looked inside.

"Kids, there is someone in here. He is unconscious."

The rest of us hurried in the office to help the unconscious man, who was actually the Owner of The club aka Sol.

We helped him to his chair and he quickly came to.

"Huh, what happened?" Sol asked curiously.

"We found you passed out in your office so we propped you back up." Corey explained.

Suddenly, Sol sprang up from his chair and stared at Corey.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." He announced as he made his way to Corey.

All of us were confused by his action.

"How come that portal showed you playing Music one minute, and then the next minute all heck breaks loose on peaceville? I want to know exactly what happened?" He said slightly calmer than before.

Corey and I exchanged nervous glances for a second.

"If you promise to believe us when we tell you this, because in all honesty, if I wasn't there, I would send me off to the loony bin." Corey said firmly.

Sol nodded, he then motioned for Corey to continue.

"Well here is the story. It all started ...(Author's Note: I am not writing the whole story again, just imagine a transition to the finish of the story okay? Good)... Then the shadows broke through the cracks of Rocklympus and went through the portal. So we are here to find Melodora and stop her before she conquers everything." Corey explained.

"Wow... If I didn't know any better, I would think you were trying to mess with me. Since I don't want to be ruled by a crazy goddess, Is there anyway I can help you guys out?" Sol asked genuinely.

Corey smiled a bit.

"We are going to need a ride."

* * *

Cliffhangers on the edge.

Sorry this took so long.

I was getting another story off the ground.

Anyway, What will happen to our heroes?

Will the world be conquered?

Where is the bomb? (Jk on this one)

Please review and tell me what you guys thought of the chapter.

Thanks for coming out everyone.


	35. Booming bassists

Hey guys

It's SKG

Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while.

My other new story, Drunk Truth was keeping me preoccupied. (So many ideas, yet so very distracting)

Now that I have two stories going at the same time, I am going to try to alternate between the two. (No promises on equal updates, since I am pretty impulsive. And it is all about what you guys want more.) but I do promise I will update.

Anyway, without further ado, let's get it started.

* * *

Larry's POV:

"You have a tour Bus!?" Corey exclaimed as he stared at the large monstrosity. The bus looked like a mobile home, and a luxury bus had a baby. The thing was built. It read The KAMIs on the side of the black bus in fire red paint. The bus was in the back of the building with a huge tarp on it that said 'fumigation'. Talk about simple security.

"Yeah, back from my band days. But now it is more of a prop than a tour bus. It still works though. We were gonna scrap this thing over our groups massive break up, but I just didn't have the heart to destroy the old thing." Sol said as he casually unlocked the bus.

We all went inside the bus. The place was tricked out. There were beds. Fridges, TVs, and anything you could need or want in a tour bus.

"Awesome, this place is pretty cool." I admitted as I took a seat in a leather seat.

"Yeah, it is. I miss my tour days. But right now we have more pressing matters. What place do you want me to take you guys?" Sol said as he placed a key into the ignition.

"Alright kids, you are about to see why they use to call me Soul smasher Sol. Buckle in."

We all quickly got into a seat.

In a quick second he drove the massive bus to the streets. My hat was when the shadows started attacking.

"Oh me oh my! Those shadows aren't going to let us by." Mayor mellow exclaimed worried, it seemed he was finally talking in his usual mannerisms.

Sol tried to lose them but with little success.

"These guys are on me like stink on a garbage truck." Sol said as he focused on the road.

Carrie unbuckled her seat.

"Open the back door, I will cover you." Carrie said as she grabbed her new guitar. The sleek crimson guitar was shining and begging to be played. I couldn't let her have all the fun. I got up and grabbed my Teal bass and headed to the back.

"You guys handle the front." I say to Corey and Laney.

Carrie see that I was at her side and smiled.

She then opened the back door and started shooting laser beams at the creatures. I got the other side of her taking out the shadows with each blast.

"This is crazy fun." Carrie smiled as she blasted a dozen more.

I smiled at her as she focused on crushing these shadowy figures.

"Maybe after this is all over, we can go laser tagging." I joke.

Carrie glances at me and laughs.

"I think this is way more fun, don't you?" She said blasting three with on shot.

I roll my eyes.

"Only you would turn an attack of blood thirsty creatures into a game." I say in my sarcastic voice.

"Oh, loosen up Larrs." She said as the shadows kept coming fast.

Crud,These guys are still coming! At this rate, they will reach us and destroy us all! I racked my brain for a solution. Then it me. Looks like we need a speed boost. And I know one way to do it, but I won't like it.

"Keep the shadows off of me I have an idea." I say as I started messing with the bass settings.

"Got it." Carrie acknowledged as she kept going army woman on the poor creatures.

I had set my bass to booming beats level 11. I was set. I just had one more thing to take care of.

I went up to Carrie and smiled as I grabbed her hand.

"It was fun Care. Maybe I will see you again. Make sure they stop her." I say causing the girl to turn to me confused. I took the moment to give her a peck on the lips during which I placed my lucky token into her hand.

I then ran all the way to the exit.

"Wait, Larrs!" Carrie called as she ran after

I turned to her for a second

"Love you Care." I mouthed silently.

Dozens of shadows were ready for a huge assault on the bus. I then jumped from the door, and slammed a G chord. Causing a huge blast of sound to obliterate the shadows and send the bus rocketing through the streets! Last thing I saw was the boom.

* * *

Corey's POV:

The bus rocketed suddenly. It was like we jumped from 50mph to 500mph (author's Note: I was to lazy to convert into Kilometers. I know.) in a second.

We reached the mall in a minute. We crashed through the wall. And Sol slammed the breaks.

"We made it!" I announced happily.

Suddenly the shadows in the mall were fleeing from. I take it that something big was happening.

"Alright, is everyone okay?" Mayor mellow asked as he looked around. Sol, Laney and I nodded.

"Not everyone." Said Carrie , who said coming from the back. She looked as she was holding back tears.

"Carrie, where's Larry?" Laney asked concerned.

Carrie opened her hand to reveal Larry's lucky token and than did something I didn't expect her to ever do. The hardened girl that was once my biggest rival was balling her eyes out.

Larry was gone.

* * *

Cliffhanger anyone?

Might I just add.

Larry Why?!

Is Larry gone forever!?

What will happen to our heroes now that they are in the lair of Melodora!?

Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter and if you want a continuation.

I'm SKG

Thanks for coming out everyone.


	36. Chapter 36

Guess what?

I am back!

And I am here to give you the update you all have been craving.

So just sit back and enjoy.

* * *

Corey's POV:

Carrie broke down holding Larry's Token.

Her make up smeared as tears stained her face. Mayor mellow hugged the poor girl.

"There, there child. It will be okay. As troubling as it is, crying isn't something he wouldn't want today." Mellow said comfortingly.

Sol got up from the seat.

"He is right, we can't stop what we are doing right now. Those shadows are fleeing the area. If we want a chance to strike, it would be right now. We can cry later." Sol said as cracked his back.

Carrie stood up, her eyes red, but she wiped the tears And turned to me.

"Roxas was right you know. This is all YOUR FAULT!" She yelled and pointed at me accusingly.

"If you didn't release that stupid seal, We would all be just fine and Larry would..."

"Enough! It isn't Corey's Fault! He didn't know, how would any of us had known?" Laney defended me.

"No Lanes, she is right. It is my fault." I say gloomily.

"But I am going to do everything in my power to make it right."

Carrie looked at me with a scowl.

"You can never make it right." Carrie said as she was about to step out of the bus.

"But, taking care of Melodora would be a start."

I nodded, I guess I had a lot to own up to later. I owed Larry that much. At that moment I swore to myself that I would make Melodora pay

That was certain!

As we exited the bus we found ourselves in what appeared to be the main area in the mall.

Suddenly a shadow flew up to us holding a flat screen tv. It had the image of Melodora staring at us.

"Well if isn't the annoying bugs from before. I have been expecting you." Melodora said with a laugh.

"We are going to take you down!" Laney yelled at the evil goddess.

The goddess looked them and laughed.

"Oh, really? I would totes love to see that. Hashtag Sarcasm!" Melodora taunted.

"Wow, she even sounds just like your sister." Laney said with an eye roll.

Carrie looked at the goddess with rage.

"You are going to pay! You hear me you ghastly creep. Pay!" She yelled as she charged for the screen.

But suddenly she was blocked by a shadow.

"Well, as much as I would love to see that. I totes have more important stuff to do. So, here is something that you might totes hate. Later." She said before the screen turned off. Suddenly the shadows that had evacuated the building rushed back in each holding what appeared to be a piece of a shell. The shadows then formed together to form a shadowy crustacean entity that was all too familiar.

"Him again!?" Laney and I yelled in unison.

Carrie and Sol turned around and looked at us.

"You know this thing?" Carrie asked confused.

"Let's just say we had a shell of a time with this thing." Corey said as the creature began to move.

Sol pushed us back.

"Move!" He exclaimed.

We all just avoided the shadow Lobster's claw swipe.

"Wait, how did Melodora Even know about this thing?" I asked as the lobster recalled its claw back.

"Melodora is using Trina's body, so she probably has access to her memories. That would explain the lobster." Laney said with some certainty.

Carrie pulled out her guitar.

"Stand back! This thing is mine!" Carrie yelled as she strummed a chord. A blast shot out of the guitar, blasting a hole in the creature! Which was quickly repaired by shadows swarming to it.

"That's new!" Laney said as she moved to avoid another attack.

Sol looked around.

"Anyone have any ideas?"

The mayor looked at the kids. He quickly went into the bus and came back out with a t-shit cannon.

"I will hold the seafood dish at bay. You kids run and get away!" The mayor said as he fired it at the lobster's eyes. Causing the creature to flinch.

"I will help out, you three go, Now!" Sol ordered.

Sol went back inside the bus. Sure it was damaged from the collision. But it could still move.

Sol started the bus and rammed the lobster.

We took the chance to get past the beast, hoping that they would be able to hold it off.

(Lobsters don't stay cooked!)

* * *

Melodora's POV:

I watched through the monitors as three of the little rebels escaped the shadow lobster. I honestly thought that would stop them.

I sighed as I reclined on my throne.

What should I throw at them next?

Suddenly a shadow flew in.

"Your majesty! We found something!" The shadow exclaimed with joy.

I was annoyed that the shadow interrupted my scheming.

"This better be important!" I yelled angrily.

The shadow clapped, calling two shadows that were carrying something in a red tarp. They removed the tarp. At first I was furious, but then the perfect plan hit me.

"Looks like I have something new to throw at the rebels after all!"

(Eerie foreshadowing)

* * *

Roxas' POV:

I was bored out of my mind. My job was to guard the three nerds as they worked on the stupid prison box. It is funny how not even a day ago, I was ruling this place and they were at my mercy. Now here I am protecting them like a security guard.

I didn't even get the fun job of gallery shooting shadows.

I guess karma bit me on my butt for this one.

"Is that stupid box ready yet?" I asked as I strummed my guitar.

"It isn't exactly easy to create a prison music box that can contain a goddess strong enough to control all of existence using a couple of instruments even if they are magic." Kin, the male nerd said as he was welding something in a music box.

"If everything goes right, 10- maybe. 20 minutes." Mina, the one with dark teal (I think I can't be sure) hair answered politely.

Kim just kept her eyes on the box as she was helping build.

I sighed.

I bet those guys are having a blast out there. Probably preparing to face the evil Melodora any minute now. I want a piece of that action! But I can't leave just yet, I have to wait.

Suddenly my stomach grumbled. I was really hungry. After all of this is over, I'm getting something to eat. For some reason, I could go for some lobster.

* * *

Cliffhanger!

Will the box be ready in time for the encounter with Meladora!?

Will Mellow and Sol, hold off the shadow lobster?

Will they get Meladora in time?

And what other special surprise does Meladora have in store for them?

Please review and tell me what you guys think and if you want a continuation of the story.

SKG is signing out!

Thanks for coming out everyone.


	37. ght haunts my dreams

Hey guys

SKG here!

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a week, I was working on my other story.

But I bring to you the next installment of Rocking Rocklympus!

* * *

General POV:

After Carrie, Corey and Laney made it past the door that the shadow lobster was guarding they quickly passed a corridor and went into what appeared to be another main hall.

"Didn't we just get past the main hall?" Corey asked impatiently.

Laney looked around and frowned.

"It looks exactly like the first hall we were in. How is that even possible?" Laney asked frustrated.

Carrie angrily stomped her foot.

"This is getting us no where! We have to hurry! Even if there are 1000 corridors and halls, we have to go through them and save the town!" Carrie said, slightly raising the groups morale.

"Yeah, we can't just get depressed over something so stupid. Come on." Corey said pointing to the door.

Suddenly the shadow with the a Tv appeared in front of the three musicians. On the screen, popped Meladora.

"Well, well, it seems that my Lobster wasn't able to hold you three for long. Consider me impressed." Meladora said with a bit or sarcasm.

"Come out and face us you cowardly..." Carrie exclaimed before being interrupted by what sounded like a growl. The three heros jumped as they saw three shadows carrying a mysterious object under a tarp

"Any who, my shadows had found something totes interesting when surveying the town, and I must say. I didn't expect such a magnificent evil entity to exist in the sewers of peaceville! And get this, it was sleeping of all things! So I hope you enjoy this slimes beast more than the lobster. Also, I like totes know that you put this thing to sleep so, that won't work twice btws!" Meladora laughed before the tv turned off and the shadow ran off.

The three shadows carrying the tarp removed it to reveal a giant, green, scaly and hairy monster that Laney and Corey were very familiar with. The only differences from last time was that it was bigger and had a shadow black aura surrounding the creature.

"El chupucaca!" Corey and Laney exclaimed in shock.

Carrie looked at the beast in shock.

"Wait... He is real!? I thought he was just a legend! I guess I owe Kim twenty buck."

El cupucaca looked viciously at us.

"Well since you two seem to know about this thing, any ideas on how to beat him?" Carrie asked as the beast started to charge.

"Last time we fought this thing, it took a hardcore monster lullaby to put him to sleep. But Meladora probably enchanted him to be immune to the lullaby. So I recommend blasting him!" Laney said as she and the others dodged.

Carrie the strummed her guitar blasting a sound wave that knocked back the vicious monstrosity.

"I guess I will ROCK him back to sleep! You two go after Meladora!" Carrie said readying another attack.

Corey and Laney looked at eachother and nodded.

"Good luck, and don't get yourself killed." Corey said as he and Laney left through the corridor exit.

Leaving Carrie to fight the beast on her own.

Carrie stared at the scaly creature.

It's red eyes glowing fiercely, it was ready to strike.

"I can't wait to turn you into a nice guitar carrying case!" Carrie taunted as she blasted another sound blast which sent the creature back a couple feet.

The beast quickly recovered and charged full force, it's face showing a mix of rage and hunger!

* * *

Corey's POV:

Laney and I quickly made it to the door that looked to be the entrance of the throne room.

I pulled out my guitar and blasted the door to pieces. And sure enough, Meladora was sitting on her throne smirking.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the rebellious fools who want to throw their lives away!" Meladora said with an evil cackle!

Laney grabbed hold of her bass, the bass was similar to her own, but with a few different bonuses.

"Give up now, or I will rock you into the next millennium!" Laney said with her hands on the strings.

Meladora levitated from her throne and summoned a microphone. He shadow creatures swarmed around her.

"Do you really think you can even stand a chance against me?" Meladora taunted.

"Alright than, put your money where your mouth is! I challenge you to a musical duel! If I win, you leave my sister's body and call off your little shadows." I challenged with my eyes glaring daggers at me.

Meladora looked at me and laughed!

"Why would I do that? When I can just have my shadows dispose of you?"

I smirk, Trina could never resist an opportunity to try to beat me. If she still has some Trina left in there, than Meladora will take the challenge.

"Is the so called all powerful goddess scared that a 14 year old kid will beat her?" I taunted.

Laney looked worried, she knew that this was one of my crazy plans, and in all honesty I might lose if I'm not careful. But I have to give it all I have to win. Here I go again, giving it my all for everything!

Meladora didn't like the comment.

"Very well vermin, after I totes crush your spirits! I will crush your statue! Right in front of your little girlfriend!"

I couldn't help but blush a bit. I still didn't technically ask her out yet. Would Laney and I be called that? I mean sure we kissed and all but. I quickly mentally slap myself. Darn A.D.D is gonna get me killed.

"Alright than, Let's do this!"

* * *

Well this is going to be epic!

Who will win the final duel!?

Will Carrie survive the wrath of an updated El chupacaca!?

Will the others get the containment box ready in time?

Find out next time

Please review and tell me what you think and if you want this story to keep going!


	38. Chapter 38

Hey guys,

SKG is back!

I'm sorry that it has been so long since I have written.

But don't worry, this chapter will hopefully make up for!

* * *

Sol's POV:

I exited my now destroyed tour bus. It plowed right into the giant crustacean. I quickly ran to where the mayor was standing.

"Did we get him?" The mayor asked with hope.

Unfortunately, his hopes were dashed as the lobster got back up.

"I think that is a no." I say, staying the obvious.

The mayor and I start running from the giant lobster. We split up to distract the creature. But the creature seemed more interested in the mayor and kept in pursuit.

The mayor's running kept the large monster busy. I had to come up with a plan. I had to think, how do I take down a giant lobster?

Unfortunately, I don't see a giant boiling pot anywhere near by. The closest thing to a pot is the large wishing fountain in the center of the main hall, which was completely untouched.

Not that it was any good, we didn't have a giant stove, or bonfire. I'm pretty sure the electronic store next to me had nothing close to that. What was I going to do?

I need to solo for a second. (AN: kudos if you get the reference)

Suddenly I was struck with inspiration. I had an idea and it was crazy.

"Mayor, lead the lobster to the fountain!" I yell so the mayor could hear me.

The mayor turned and managed to follow my instructions. He made his way to the fountain. As he did that, I ran inside the electronic store and grabbed as many extension chords and appliances I could.

Praying to the rock gods that this will work.

* * *

Carrie's POV:

I blasted at and dodged the large green beast as it charged at me.

Honestly! What does it take to take this guy down, a tank!?

I need to up the anti on this or I could die.

"Alright you overgrown Toilet gator! How about you eat some Lightning!" I yell as I set my guitar to lightning strike.

The beast looked undeterred by my threat and came charging full force.

I wailed on my guitar shooting bolts of electricity at the creature.

El Chupucaca somehow managed to dodge them all, much to my horror.

"Stupid lightning! This thing must have malfunctioned!" I yell before being knocked across the hall by the monster's charge. I ended up making a dent in the wall.

That hurt. I felt like I got hit by a truck. I have to keep fighting. I managed to get myself off the wall and land on my hands and knees. I was gasping. My body was battered and bruised. I forced myself to stand despite the pain. I had to stop this thing, if I don't, Larrs sacrifice will be for nothing!

"Is... Is that all you got." I taunted the beast.

He apparently didn't like that.

The beast roared loudly and prepared to charge at me again.

I grabbed my guitar firmly and set the dial to 10. I set the guitar to sonic boom. Let's see how he likes this!

I waited as the beast charged full speed.

When it was a few feet away. I wailed on my guitar. The sonic boom blasted the creature through several walls. I think I sent him all the way to where the lobster was.

The boom sent me backwards into a wall. My body felt like a sand bag. I just hope that was enough that was enough to stop that thing. I felt my self lose consciousness. The last thing I saw, was a red.

* * *

SOL's POV:

I guess there was somebody smiling at me from above. Since a mysterious green blur knocked into the lobster's lower half, causing it to trip into the fountain. The mayor avoided the large claw and looked to me to know what to do.

I quickly connected the outlets and extension cords and plugged in the machines. I turned the devices on and threw the electronics into the fountain. The water was full of high voltage electricity.

The lobster screamed in agony until it was silenced completely. The lobster was fully cooked.

"Is... Is he cooked?" The mayor asked. As if on cue, a huge chunk of ceiling crashed on top of the lobster, splattering the cooked creature everywhere.

"I guess that makes him a... CRUSH-stacien!" I say as I put on my sunglasses.

"All puns aside. We have to help those kids, or we will all die!" The mayor said as we started heading towards the door.

But we stopped as soon as we heard a loud roar. We turned to see that the green blur that tripped our lobster, was indeed a large monster.

"Well... That's different." I point out the obvious.

The green monster was about to charge, but a red head kid with a bass fell from the ceiling and using the force of the fall, hit the beast over the head with his bass, knocking the creature out.

As I got a look at him, I realized who the baldly bruised kid was.

I was about to greet him but he interrupted.

"Come on, we have to get to the others, I have a feeling that things are going to reach the big finale."

We didn't question him, we just followed him as he ran to the the next hall.

* * *

Roxas' POV:

"And... Done!" Kim exclaimed as she held up the music box in triumph.

I sat up from my chair, thankful that I don't have to keep sitting around.

"About time!" I yelled impatiently.

"So pass it over here."

"Not so fast!" Kin said, blocking me from grabbing the box.

"This is a one shot deal! It sucks in everything in it for 30 seconds! If you miss, it is over. Got it?" Kin explained.

"Got it, now come on! We are kind of in a rush!" I say as I strum my guitar to make a portal to peaceville.

The three geniuses look at me skeptically, but they hand over the box.

I happily grab the box and go through the portal.

If that box works just like he said, I might be able to get two birds with one box! The thought makes me smile. That would work quite nicely.

* * *

Bum bum bum!

Things are wrapping up!

Will Corey beat Meladora!?

What is Roxas' end game?

Will I update more frequently!?

Please review and tell me what you guys thought of this chapter and if you really want an update.

I'm SKG

And thanks for coming out everyone!


End file.
